


Wish I Could Forget You As Easily As I Loved You

by SansaStarkSnow



Series: Wish I Could Forget You As Easily As I Loved You Universe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the angst is done and dusted, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, First Time, Humor, Mutual Pining, Only fluff fluff fluff, Reminiscing, Romance, Sex after five years, Sexual Tension, dorky Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaStarkSnow/pseuds/SansaStarkSnow
Summary: At the fickle age of 18, faced to choose between his career and the woman he loved, Jon made a decision that changed his entire life. Now 5 years later, he has a successful career as the Night's Watch captain and is the most renowned basketball player in King's Landing. He has more money and luxury than he could ever need but with a big void in his heart. Will he be able to make things right with Sansa when they cross paths again?SWEETAPRILBUTTERFLY'S GORGEOUS EDIT[COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here this is, just like I promised you all that I'd have this fic up soon which was got deleted before.  
> Cheers!

Sansa and Jon graduated from high school with honors, both opting to go to the same college - Winterfell University, only half an hour drive from their apartment.

 

The first couple weeks of college was a blur, everything was insanely hectic from moving into the same apartment with Sansa to adapting to life in a different neighborhood. However, there was one particular event, which would forever be engraved in Jon’s memory as one of the moments he’d never forget as long as he lives.

 

The Winterfell University has finally made it to the championship for the first time in fifty years, and the score was 96-95 victory over the visiting university.

Dribbling the ball, Jon darted around the court like his hero, Michael Jordan, once did. He might not be as tall as his teammates but he was fast and observant. He cut to the left, then right, all the while looking out for defenders.

5 seconds left…..4 seconds….3…..2…..1 and TIMEOUT for the Winterfell University. The whole team depended on Jon to make the miracle happened. He was the only one who was expected to score points, and that was exactly what he was doing to win the championship.

Standing on top of the key, Jon made a fake move to the right to catch a lob inbound pass down low, then quickly changed direction and went out to catch the ball a few feet from the top of the three-point line. He jumped and took his shot. The buzzer went off and then the whole crowd erupted into a thunderous celebration.

After the game, tons of business cards from the scouts were shoved in his hands, promising to make him one of the biggest basketball players in the North. He paid them no mind as his eyes searched for Sansa. There she was, standing between his sister and Margaery. His heart almost broke seeing her because after weeks of deliberation, he finally decided to accept the offer to join the Night's Watch basketball team.

 

A few days later, Jon was smiling and talking animatedly with Tormund, one of his teammates about the experience of the training camp in King's Landing. Then coach Jackson shoved the schedule into their hands.

“Here is the schedule for the next few months. It’s going to be hectic. You will be away from your family, so better get used to it ASAP,” he barked out an order like they were in a military.

 

After giving it a lot of thought, Jon realized what he needed to do. He was on the next flight back to Winterfell. He stood outside their apartment for the longest time trying to control his heart-rate. He didn't want to go in but it had to be done. He had to man up and do the most difficult thing he had ever done in his entire life. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door and there she was.....standing in front of him, looking like an angel. If it were possible, his heart would have just shattered into a million of pieces.

 

He didn’t get a chance to greet her before she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist while planting her lips on his. He immediately responded to the kiss and held onto her, still awed by how right she felt in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent and memorizing it as this might be the last time he would ever get to hold her. After a moment, he pulled back and gave her a long, thorough, passionate kiss.

 

“Hi,” she said softly with a smile on her lips and the look in her eyes that told him exactly how much she missed him.

 

“Hi,” he replied, unable to smile back at her. “We need to talk.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later**

 

Sansa heaved a sigh of relief when she got off the phone with her boss. Working for one of the biggest architecture firms in the North did have its benefits but sometimes she had to deal with the toughest clients, especially like the last one. One minute she was inspired by urban living and the need to balance transcendent form with functional privacy, and the next minute she wanted a French country style. Thankfully Cersei was satisfied with Sansa’s attention to detail...for now.

 

After months of gruesome work, Sansa decided to take a month off. Maybe go on a cruise, to the Gift or somewhere isolated. Somewhere she could just......vegetate. Maybe she should call the girls out to their favorite restaurant. It’s been too long since the last time she’s seen them.

 

She hurried to the parking structure, unlocked her sporty M3 – still mourning over the amount of money that she had spent on it but she could swear that this car can TALK. It was calling out to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

 

Mya's face flashed through the phone display. “Sansa, where are you? Don’t tell me you’re ditching us. You better haul your ass over here. We’re going to watch the game and get drunk tonight.” Sansa just rolled her eyes, a habit that she seemed to do a lot ever since she met these girls.

 

“I’m coming. You know me, the more you rush me, the longer I take. Let me go back to my apartment first to change into a more appropriate outfit. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

 

“Fine. If you’re going to be late, I won’t be the only one who will jump on your ass.” The sound of the dial tone signified that was the end of the conversation.

 

"I have got to get Mya an anger management book," Sansa mumbled to herself.

 

It took her about twenty minutes to get home due to the horrific traffic on the highway. She fidgeted for the keys to open the door. No matter how many times she walks into her apartment, it still brings a smile to her face. She still couldn’t believe that she earned money enough to buy this luxury apartment, a two bedroom, two bathroom, fifteen hundred square foot loft. The décor was inspired by the Mediterranean cues of architecture and successfully melded the warm transition style of the house with both contemporary and transitionally styled furniture pieces. The kitchen is fully customized Wood-Mode cabinets, granite counter tops, a full suite of Wolf, Subzero, and Miele appliances.

 

Sansa made her way into the master bedroom to change. She slipped into a sleeveless black dress with a V-neck and diagonal tank straps. Then she put on high knee length brown boots from Charles David before making her way to the bathroom. Sansa hurriedly threw her hair up into a ponytail after applying a last shimmer of gloss on her lips. With a final look in the mirror and completely satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her car keys.

 

 When her phone rang again, Sansa groaned out loud thinking that it was probably one of the girls asking where she’s at. She clicked the green button without looking at the caller ID.

 

“I’m on my way. I'll be at the restaurant in 5 minutes...bye!” Sansa said.

 

“Hello, Miss Stark?” A person from the other line asked hesitantly.

 

Sansa then finally glanced at her phone and it was her secretary, “Hi, Alys, sorry. I thought you were someone else. What's going on?”

 

“That’s okay, Miss Stark. I have good news. You were selected as one of the most successful upcoming interior designers in the Fortune 500 magazine!” She squealed excitedly over the phone.

 

“Really? Are you serious?”

 

“It's unusual but Cersei was very satisfied with your professionalism.”

 

“Thanks, Alys. I’ll pen Cersei a thank-you note tomorrow. Gotta go now. See you next month.” Sansa silently thanked her good fortune...that all her hard work and dedication had finally paid off.

 

She knew that she was going to get an earful from the girls since she was already 45 minutes late. Mentally preparing herself for the tornado, she made her way to the table where her friends sat, avoiding appreciative looks from all the men.

 

"Hey, sorry I’m late.” She flopped down on the chair right next to Jeyne.

 

“Hey, Sansa. I hope you took a cab here because we’re going to get DRUNK tonight,” she screamed even though it wasn’t that even loud in the restaurant.

 

“What did I miss?” Sansa asked while signaling the waitress over to order a strawberry margarita.

 

“Nothing at all.” Jeyne and Mya said simultaneously. Sansa just smiled at them. The girls knew how hard she worked for the past four years. The fact that she was out of her office at 8:00 was a miracle in itself. For the next month, she was going to enjoy every moment of the freedom she has earned before she is back at her office worrying about the next shipment of fabric or paint colors, etc.

 

“Oh, Oh! The Night's Watch is playing tonight,” she squealed at the big 52-inch plasma screen in front of them.

 

 “Oh damn, I completely forgot!” Jeyne exclaimed. She squealed back completely excited.

 

Sansa cringed internally at the thought of seeing the Night's watch play....or more specifically Jon. She had successfully avoided being around the girls whenever he played since they're the Night's Watch fans. But tonight, it just slipped her mind.

 

“There he is! There is Jon!” Mya sighed dreamily as she gazed lovingly at the TV. Sansa just rolled her eyes as Jeyne followed suit.

 

Sansa mumbled to herself, “As if I need you to point him out.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong with you, Sansa? I swear you’re the only woman on this entire planet who doesn’t think Jon is hot.”

 

Before answering Jeyne’s question, Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he’s a jerk? It doesn’t matter whether he’s hot, rich and gorgeous looking. Maybe he’s the most selfish, conceited guy who has only ever worried about himself and no one else,” Sansa snapped and immediately went back to sipping her drink when realized what she had blurted out. She thought that she had gotten over him but just the thought of hearing his name on TV made her nauseous, suffocated even.

 

“Geez, is it your time of the month? I’m just saying he’s extremely talented. He’s the only Northern guy that got drafted to play for the Night's Watch in the first year of college. That’s big!” she replied, and then continued, “Anyway, how would you know? You know him personally or something?” Then she just laughed, seemingly amused at her own joke.

 

 

Sansa sighed. She had already made the mistake of confessing to some of her old friends about her relationship with Jon. They started pestering her to get his autograph, wanting to know every detail about him. Since then, she had stopped bringing up Jon and she stopped talking about him...thinking about him.  All she wanted to do was forget. She chose not to be a part of any conversation where he was being talked about. She would even flip channels when his commercials came on air. He had completely ruined Dunkin Donuts for her. Fuck, she couldn't even enjoy a Pepsi without his face flashing before her eyes.

 

Luckily Sansa was saved when her phone rang. Quickly, she grabbed her purse and dug through her stuff to get the phone. “Hello?”

 

Margaery's excited voice reached her. “Hi Sans, how are you? What's all that noise? Are you at a club? By yourself? Or with someone else? Are you on a date? Wow, what a miracle. Sansa Stark is finally out and having fun.” She started firing off questions without pausing for a breath.

 

“Marg, breathe! I’m out celebrating with the girls. I just finished a house that I was working on today. That account alone will keep my boss happy for months. So she’s finally decided to let me off the hook. Yay me,” Sansa said happily. She missed her friends but her job required undivided attention.

 

“Wow, that’s good news! You deserve a break. Uhm, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you prefer first?” she asked softly.

 

“Why? Are you okay? Did something happen back at home?” she asked hurriedly, worried about her friend. She hoped Margaery didn't cause another ruckus in her office. If she disagreed on something, she sure would let the other person know it. But she is Sansa's bestfriend. When Jon broke up with her, Margaery was the one who helped piece her broken heart together. She was the one who let Sansa cry in her arms, fed her ice cream, dressed in the most hideous outfits just to bring a smile to her bestfriend’s face. Without Margaery and Rhaenys's encouragement, Sansa wouldn't have become one of the most successful and sought-after interior designers in Dorne. She owed it to these two girls.

 

“No, calm down Sansa. Everything is not as bad as it seems but I need your help. How about I tell you the good news first? Well, Theon and I bought a house together,” she screamed into the phone excitedly.

 

“Wow, congratulations. That’s big, Marg.” At first, Theon was afraid of commitment. He pursued Margaery for months but he was clueless about his serious feelings for her until she kicked him in the guts and told him that there were two options. First – to start a relationship with her, Second – to book a doctor appointment because she’s going to damage his goodies again if he does not choose the first one. And they’ve been together ever since.

 

“Yeah but you know I have to put up with his dirty socks.” She sighed.

 

“You love him despite his flaws, and we all know that he has many many flaws,” Sansa laughed softly.

 

“Yeah, I do. We do balance each other out emotionally and physically, especially physically. I’m still amazed that after 7 years of being together, we still manage to do the nasty every night. He’s such a good lo--” Margaery moaned softly into the phone.

 

“Ew, too much information. Remember we've talked about the filter being ON all the time.”

 

“Sorry! I forgot to turn it on,” Margaery laughed. “Anyway, here is the bad news. Theon made some bad investments and we lost a huge portion of our savings and this is where the favor comes in. We need an interior designer and who could provide free service beside my beloved best friend?”

 

“I’m so sorry to hear that Marg but don’t worry, if you just try to control your shopping-sprees to once a week, you’ll bulk up your savings in no time. And yes, I would love to help you out. What are friends for? I’ll book a flight to Winterfell and will be back home before you know it,” Sansa said excitedly. She would finally get to see the girls again.

 

“Funny, but I do not spend that much. Okay maybe I do but hey I gotta look good for my baby. That’s why I’m getting laid every single day. Okay, I know, sorry. Filter is ON now. I’m so excited, we’re going to have so much fun! By the way, Rhaenys said hi. She can’t wait to give you a complete make-over. I told her it’s not necessary since you’re a beauty yourself but you know her. If you’re not wearing the clothes that she’s picked out, you’re doing it all wrong.”

 

They continued to chat for a few more minutes before they hung up. Sansa spent the remaining hours of the night with Mya and Jeyne. Sansa was actually excited. She was finally ready to go back home. Now is the chance to prove to herself once again that she’s over him and that she’s moved on with her life.

 

* * *

 

  
The Night's Watch had just won another game. They blew the rival team out for over thirty points. As team captain, Jon had to host a party at his penthouse.

 

He stepped into the kitchen to get a few more beers while high-fiving his teammates at the same time. He didn’t even stop to mingle with the ladies who were all vying for his attention. Occasionally he would glance back and give them his famous crooked smile and then continued on his way. He was known to be a big tease in his team but he does not entertain one night stands.

 

Jon was standing over the kitchen sink and he felt a small hand snake around his waist, coming to rest over the snap of his jeans. He turned around and his eyes rested on the model who he did his recent commercial with.

 

  
“Hi, you played really well tonight,” she said seductively while pressing her upper body against Jon.

 

Jon couldn’t deny the fact that she was pretty, about 5’8 with long straight jet black hair, looking almost like an exotic Carribean princess. Her big brown eyes looked up at him waiting for his response. Like most of the women here, they wanted the tour of the house that would most likely end in the bedroom.

 

  
“Thank you,” Jon replied while trying to ease himself gently away from her.

 

But Arianne was not the type to be deterred. She placed both hands on either side of the counter trapping him against the sink and leaned in close. She smiled as she heard the music playing.

 

While looking deep into his eyes and in a soft and throaty voice, she asked, "Would you like to dance?"

 

"Uhm, maybe later," Jon replied already knowing where this was headed.

 

"Is there something else you'd rather do right now?" she asked huskily while pressing her body even closer to him rubbing her palms gently on his chest.

 

Jon smiled awkwardly as he pulled her hands off his chest, "Arianne, you're a beautiful woman but I would just rather be alone right now."

 

She titled her head. "You seem...distant. Is there something else...or maybe someone else on your mind?" She couldn’t back down now since her main goal was to prove to all the women at the party that she can get any guy including THE Jon Snow. But he didn't seem to be interested at all. Everyone was curious about the insides of his bedroom since no one has ever been there. Although some did try to spread false rumors about being in Jon's bed.

 

Jon took a deep breath and smiled at her before firmly saying, "Bye, Arianne." Then he walked away without a second glance.

 

“Dude, did you just reject another one, again?” James, playing for the position of the point guard, asked. “Hey, don’t get offended, but are you gay or just retarded?”

 

Jon just laughed. Like James, many guys in the team often wondered why he had never taken any of these beauties to bed. No one knows the real reason except for Tormund, the closest friend that he has on the team.

 

“Just leave him alone, man. If he wants to spend his 'alone' time with his little buddy than with a gorgeous woman then that's his business,” Tormund chipped in. Jon was about flip the bird but stopped when his phone vibrated in his jeans pocket.

 

Looking at the caller ID, Jon smiled. “Hi, Rhae.” He was already making his way to the bedroom to look for more privacy.

 

“I need a favor.”

 

“No ‘hi, Jon', 'how are you? How was your game?' Nothing? Of course, you need a favor from me or else you wouldn’t be calling me at this hour,” Jon joked. He missed bantering with his sister. He missed his home, his parents, his friends, and most of all he missed HER.....Sansa. His heart still ached every time he thought about her...which was more often than he liked. He knew that Rhae was still upset that he missed her wedding. He could have made it if they didn’t have a game on the exact date. Although part of him was glad he couldn't make it. He knew Sansa would have been there at the wedding and he was just not ready to see her yet. Rhaenys said that she completely understood his reasons but he sincerely doubted it. She would probably look for ways to get back at him. No one dares to disappoint Rhaenys or else they will face some serious consequences.

 

“I need you to come home next week if you can manage to tear yourself away from the girls and the partying scene for awhile,” she snapped at him.

 

“Rhae, you know that I would love to see you but the schedule is insane. I hated it when I missed your wedding and our parents' anniversary. But I don't make the schedule. I wish I could but I don't. Please, Rhae, try to be more understanding.” He loves what he does for a living but the price he had to pay was that he had no time for anything, not even for a girlfriend if he ever decides to get one.

 

“Jon, I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, but I miss you...we all miss you. When was the last time you saw Theon and Margaery? Please come home, Jon. No matter how famous you are, you're still a small-town boy. I know King's Landing is fun and exciting but don’t you ever forget the place which made you a star. I swear if you don't take a break and get on a freaking plane to see me, I will personally fly to King's Landing and break your legs and I will smack all those botched botox models in the face,” Rhaenys's tone shifted from gentle persuasion to a loud threat.

 

“Rhae, come on. Okay, how about this? I’ll be home in five days. I’ll try to clear my schedule.” This is the one thing that he hated the most about his job...being away from his family.

 

Rhaenys screamed into the phone, making Jon's head twitch so much that he had to rip the phone away from his ear in hopes of alleviating some of the pain that her high-pitched squeal had inflicted. “You promise?”

 

“I promise,” Jon confirmed.

 

“Oh my God, you’re coming home! You better keep your promise or else you'll no longer be my brother. I have to call mom and dad! And I have to start working on the guest room. It's not even close to being ready for people to stay in it! Oh, and I have to--” Rhaenys started rambling on and on. He could just picture her running for the nearest blank piece of paper to start a list of all the things she had to do.

 

“Calm down, Rhae,” Jon chuckled. “I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?”

 

“Yeah-huh. Bye, Jon,” she said, quickly hanging up and tossing her cell phone onto the couch next to her. She fell back into the cushions with a smile stretched across her face as she breathed deeply in satisfaction. 

 

Looking to her left, she saw Margaery staring at her nervously.

 

“Did it work?”

 

Rhaenys nodded her head. “Yeah, how about you?”

 

Margaery grinned. “Everything is right on schedule. Sansa already asked her boss for a month off. She’ll be here in three days.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their breakup conversation will feature soon at some point :)


	3. Chapter 3

As Rhaenys sat by her dresser table going through her nightly routine of moisturizing her skin and massaging her face in circular motions, a thousand thoughts were going through her head. She and Margaery had somehow managed to get Sansa and Jon to come back to Winterfell. Well, they still have to get there so she hoped nothing would go wrong with that part of their plan. But once they were here, then what? How would they both react to seeing each after such a long period of time? Sansa hadn't exactly forgiven Jon and Jon, ah well Jon, who knew what was going on in that broody slob's head? He might have been spending his time convincing himself that he made the right decision but she could tell just by the sound of his voice that he would give just about anything to forget about his pride for a minute and ask her how Sansa was. Well, damn him. He had wallowed in self-pity for too long. If he wasn't going to do something about it, she will. One way or another, Jon and Sansa are going to get past whatever unresolved feelings they have for each other. Either they kiss and make up or they get some form of closure on how they ended things five years ago and start dating other people. Being miserable like this on two sides of the globe was not an option.

 

With that, Rhaenys gave a self-satisfied smile as she looked at herself in the mirror only to see her husband, Willas, that annoying fucker, lying on the bed and staring back at her shaking his head in disapproval.

 

Rhaenys tilted her head and looked back at him, “What?”

 

“You just can't help yourself can you?” he asked curiously.

 

“What? Can't help myself? What on earth are you talking about?” She used her most innocent voice, hoping that she could convince her husband, but she sincerely doubted it. He knows her better than anyone else.

 

“DO NOT get involved,” he warned.

 

“Involved? Involved with what?” She then shrugged her shoulders and pretended to be completely unaware of what he was talking about.

 

“You KNOW what I am talking about.”

 

“What ARE you talking about? You think just stressing on words like Chandler will make you sound more serious? Pfft, yeah right,” she rolled her eyes.

 

“The moment you started answering my questions with more questions I knew you are up to something. Sansa's suddenly coming back to Winterfell to help design Margaery's house seems to conveniently coincide with Jon's return to spend time with you. I know you think I am stupid like Theon and don't pay attention to what's going on....but just so you know I do and I don't like it. Jon isn't just my brother-in-law, he is also my friend. And you have to respect the decisions he has made.”

 

Willas knows that his wife meant well, but sometimes she just has to leave things as they are.

 

Rhaenys scrambled into bed with him and said, “Baby, first I don't ever think you are stupid. I know I nag you and boss you around but I am also crazy about you,” she said as she snuggled closer to him. “And I don't want to interfere. I haven't interfered in Jon's life so far but neither one of them are getting on with their lives. They are both two very successful individuals but what is the point if you have no one to share it with. I am not doing this without reason. I have proof, let me tell you about the conversation that I had with Jon over the phone a couple of days ago.”

 

_“Jon, did I hear a woman's voice in the background?” Rhaenys asked in an irritated voice. “Where are you?”_

 

 _“Give me 30 seconds, Rhae,” Jon covered the phone and said to the girl next to him. “Ygritte, could you give me some privacy?_ _” his voice was full of displeasure._

 

_In a stern voice, the girl in the background responded, “I'm not a thing that you can toss around whenever you're done with it. When you need a date to one of your red carpet events, you call me, and I'm always there. Don't I deserve more from you?”_

  
_Jon sighed and looked at the ground. “I didn't know you felt like that. I'm sorry I did that and I won't hurt you again. But please don't make this harder than it is, Ygritte. I apologize for being insensitive, but I have made it clear from the beginning that I'm not looking for a relationship....not emotional or physical and I really can't be that casual about sex. I don't know how to say this any other way,” he said exasperatedly._

  
_“Fine, don't you ever call me again,” Ygritte snapped back._

 

_Jon took a deep breath to calm himself before uncovering his phone, “Sorry, Rhae, I was talking to a friend.”_

 

_Rhaenys rolled her eyes and said,“Please, I'm not stupid. Glad that you got rid of that airhead. Where are you now?”_

 

_“Rhae, she's not an airhead. And I'm in the backyard just throwing around some hoops. Actually yesterd--” Jon started to say._

 

_Rhaenys cut him off. She was in no mood to hear how many of his stupid balls missed a fucking net hole, pun not intended. “You invited her over? I thought you don't take girls home.”_

 

_Jon sighed. “I didn't, she invited herself over,” he replied calmly. “It happens more than you think.”_

 

_'Ah, nice,' Rhaenys thought. 'Now I just have to work my magic.'_

 

_“One sec, Jon,” she said loudly. She then turned around to muffle her voice and said, “Willas, I told you I'll be staying at Sansa's apartment, not at the hotel.”_

 

_Then as quick as a breeze she recovered. “Sorry, Jon. What were you saying?” She asked innocently._

 

_“N-Rhae,” he whispered. “You-you said....I mean, you mentioned Sansa earlier...Wh-What are you doing at Sansa's apartment? I mean when are you going to see Sansa?” he stopped jabbering after that, half annoyed at himself for stuttering and half hoping that Rhaenys didn't notice._

 

_Rhaenys smiled. “Jon, do you care?”_

 

_“Yes...I mean no...No, I don't. We've moved on,” Jon stuttered again, cursing himself internally._

 

Willas listened attentively to Rhaenys as she animatedly explaining everything. “Don't you think this is something they need to resolve on their own, honey? I know there’s nothing that would make you happier than knowing the two people that you love are as happy as we are right now.” He loves his wife, but he thought she has to stop meddling in other people’s business.

  
Rhaenys sighed. “Willas, in order to do that, they need to be in the same place at the same time,” she explained while shaking her head as if he was an 8-year-old who couldn't understand anything. She noted that she needs to stop her husband from seeing Theon frequently...he was turning more and more clueless.

 

“Okay! Alright!” Willas conceded. “But once they get here you'll let them be. You won't force, influence, manipulate or coerce them in any way.”

 

She smiled wickedly. “Of course, I won't, love. I am not a total control-freak.”

 

Willas just smiled slowly, he couldn't help himself. He knows better than to believe her when she says that she won't try to control things, but as Rhaenys leaned over to pin his hands down to the pillow and cover his mouth with hers, those thoughts just went flying out through the windows. Maybe he could pursue this matter some other time, preferably in the morning. Now, it's time for him to play. That was his last thought before he wrapped his arms around her slender body, flipped himself over her and said, “Strip.”

 

_“Men,” Rhaenys thought as she starting unbuttoning her shirt. “So easily distracted.”_

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa had finally finished packing. She then grabbed a small piece of paper on the computer desk, looking at all items on the checklist.

 

After she was completely satisfied that she's done everything on the list, she dropped the paper in the trash and went to the bathroom before calling Mya. It went straight to voicemail.

 

_“If you're hearing this message, I can't take your call right now. But hey, if you look like Zac Efron and you want to go down on me, leave a message. Ladies, try again later unless you just did something nasty. Then I want to hear all about it. Muah, talk to you later!”_

 

Just when Sansa was about to leave a message when the bathroom door swung open.

 

“Hi, Sansa,” Mya said cheerfully, entirely unembarrassed that she might be intruding her friend's privacy in the bathroom.

 

Mya has two rules.

1\. There is no such thing as privacy

2\. When it comes to sex, she's all ears.

 

“Speaking of the devil,” Sansa chuckled. “I just called you.” Mya reminded Sansa a lot of Margaery. Her bluntness, her incessant need to know every detail of Sansa's life and the fact that having sex and then talking about it was the utmost thing on her mind. _“Sharing is Caring,”_  she always said. And that means reciting the 'Dating 101 Rule Book' as to whom Sansa should or shouldn't date.

  
According to Mya, dating a woman is like trying to get into a very exclusive club. Even clubs have rules.

Rule 1. Know where you stand on a scale of 1-10. DO NOT date below your own rating.

Rule 2. He must look like he just stepped out of a GQ coverpage.

Rule 3. You can only break rule 1 & 2 if the guy is kind, respectful, crazily head over heels in love with you, treats you like a queen and of course if you feel the same way too.

Rule 4. However if he does not go down on you and set the bed on fire, the first 3 rules are null and void. UNDERSTAND?

 

Mya always managed to make her presence felt where ever she went. But most of all she always looked out for her just the way Margaery did. Maybe that is why she felt a stronger sense of connection with Mya than Jeyne. God! If Jeyne knew this, Sansa will be skinned or burned alive. Jeyne doesn't make idle threats.

 

Going straight to the kitchen, Mya grabbed a can of coke and a bag of chips and then came back before plopping herself on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“What can I do for you?” Mya asked. “By the way, I saw Jaime in the hallway. The man just sizzles. Tell me again why you're still single?”

 

One thing that Mya couldn't seem to understand is why Sansa has never dated anyone seriously for the past five years. She knows Sansa well enough to know that she is hiding something from her and Jeyne.

 

“Mya, we've had this conversation over and over again. He's just a friend, and please wipe the drool off on your face. If you like him, you have my permission to stalk him all you want.”

 

“I'm NOT drooling,” she said but her hand reached up to check just in case. There's no harm in it,  _just in case_ , you know.

 

Sansa watched as Mya's face changed. Now she was looked pretty excited. “By the way, do you still remember the brown Christian Louboutin? In case you have forgotten, I have the picture saved on my phone,” she said.

 

Shoes are the one thing that Sansa can't resist. She's searched high and low for those pumps, but it has been out of stock for months. And Mya knew that she can rely on those shoes for any emergency and she wasn't wrong when she saw a smile light up on Sansa's face.

 

“Y-Yes, I do,” Sansa answered hesitantly.

 

“You should be because you're taking the shoes with you to Winterfell. Happy anniversary!” she screamed.

 

With a confused look, Sansa asked, “Anniversary? What are you talking about?”

 

Sansa knows Mya has never had a serious relationship. Her motto is  _“have fun to the fullest while you're still young.”_ But one thing that Mya doesn't treat lightly is friendship. Once she's befriended a person, she's 110% fully committed to them.

 

Disappointment was written all over Mya's face. “How could you not remember the first time we met?”

 

Without waiting for Sansa's response, she continued on, “Remember I yelled and screamed at you for taking my seat at Starbucks?”

 

Laughing out loud, Sansa responded, “Yeah-huh? And if I remember correctly, I said you snooze, you lose.”

 

No one had ever dared to stand up to Mya, standing at a 5 foot 10 inches tall with a tone, muscular body and a furious face. But Sansa was different, she wasn't intimidated by Mya at all. Since then they were inseparable.

 

“Okay, tell me why you're so fidgety. I thought you wanted to see your friends. What's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything, right? I promise not to spread it out to the whole world. Scout's honor!” Mya said with a hand to her heart.

 

“I am NOT fidgety,” she lied. Sansa hated lying to her friends, but she was just not ready to tell them about Jon. He's been on her mind ever since she talked to Margaery a couple days ago. She was about to change the topic when Jeyne barged in. Sansa made a mental note to change her bathroom lock later.

 

“Guess what?” Jeyne asked excitedly. “The hunky boss and I made out. WITH TONGUE!” she said dreamily with her hand still lingering on her lips and then she started to disclose all the information about the kiss and about how he has a weird kink of making her eat Nutella off while she's naked.

 

That's when Mya and Sansa looked at each other and stuffed the pillow in Jeyne's face. Jon was temporarily forgotten as Sansa spent the rest of the night with the girls.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa was on her way to the airport. Looking out the cab window, she wondered if it was such a good idea to go back to her hometown. Winterfell held so many memories for her. Some were the best part of her life, and others had left her scarred for life. Sansa felt sick but mostly alone...more alone than she’s ever been.

 

  
She'd been trying to get a couple hours of sleep to erase the memory of him, but to no avail. The memories of him....of them slammed through her mind like a freight train and she was defenseless to stop them. Jon was supposed to love her forever, and she was supposed to be his only love. But they were just broken promises. Sansa had tried to go on dates, several dates that were set up by Mya and Jeyne, but it was pointless. Her heart was still with Jon, and would probably always remain his. She did not want to care for him and she did not want to think about him. That was the main reason why she has avoided going back home – the place where they first met.

 

Sansa shook her head vigorously trying her hardest not to let the memories wash all over her, but it was beyond her control. There was nothing that she could do except let the past relive itself again in her heart and in her mind.

 

_He had been away at training camp in King's Landing for months after he got recruited to the Night's Watch and was heading back home to see her._

 

_The moment he arrived, she was overwhelmed with so many emotions. She missed him terribly and she was so happy to see him again. Before he could utter a word, she kissed him passionately. He had returned her kiss, but it wasn’t what she had hoped for. Just when she was about to pull him into the bedroom or to the kitchen counter, he abruptly pulled back and asked her if they could talk which made her extremely worried. She wondered if something had happened at the camp. Did the team not want him anymore? Why was he acting so distant? Was he.....was he going to break up with her? Her heart stopped for a second at that last question, but she quickly brushed it off. It was too painful to even think about and besides, it was them. Jon and Sansa. Sansa and Jon. They were forever. He wouldn’t do that to her. He would never do that to her. He has promised her forever. He wouldn't go back on his promise._

_After they made their way to the living room, Jon pulled her down onto the sofa and held her hands._

_“Sure, we can talk. About what?” she asked confusedly. She thought Jon would be excited to see her again, but it seemed like he wasn’t._

_With a grim look on his face, Jon finally said, “Sans, do you know how much I love you? You know that I love you, right?” he asked shakily. She gripped the pillow tight till her knuckles turned white, and nodded her head hesitantly._

_“The schedule is going to be hectic. I won’t have time to do anything. No time for family or friends. Believe me, Sans, this is the hardest thing that I’ve ever done. Gosh, I don’t know how to say this. But we need to break up, sweetheart,” Jon mumbled the last sentence softly. Maybe he was too afraid to say it out loud, or maybe he was hoping that it was not loud enough for her to hear it._

_She on the other hand, just sat in silence for about five minutes, unable to speak. When she finally found her voice, she replied, “What? Jon, where is this coming from? What are you talking about?”_

 

_Sansa was crying, not even bothering to wipe the tears off her cheeks._

_“Sans, please, try to understand. I cannot make you follow me around King's Landing. You have dreams too. And I don’t want to be the one who ruins your dreams. You're very young, as I am and you might not accept it now, but don't you think about 10-20 years later down the road, you would resent me?”_

 

_Even though Jon tried to hide it, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears._

 

_Sansa was not having any of it. “Are you fucking psychic or something? How would you know that I will resent you in the future?” she asked in anger._

_“Sweetheart, I won't be home for more than few days a year. You can’t follow me around, staying in hotels. You deserve more than that. You have a bright future ahead of you, just you see. What about your dreams of being an interior designer? You said that you’re going to take the world by storm, marking every corner of Winterfell with your name. You said it was your dream,” Jon nodded his head. He looked more like he was convincing himself._

_“No, Jon. YOU are my dream. You promised that we'd be together forever. You said that we'd build a big house for ourselves. That we'd go on trips every summer. That we'll fight with our kids about which movie to watch on Netflix. How could....how could you do this to us? No, Jon, I will not try to understand,” she said unable to be calm any longer. She just shouted at him, letting out her frustration and anger._

_“Sansa, sweetheart, please listen. Are you willing to give up Margaery, Rhaenys, Theon and your family for God knows how long? I’m willing to make that sacrifice, but can you? If you can, then for how long?” Jon tried to reason with her._

_“Give up Margaery, my parents? Are you serious? This isn't about them,” she shouted._

_“You won't get to see your friends and family that often. Once a year, maybe twice a year. Can you handle that?” he asked._

_“As long as we are together, nothing else matters to me. I don’t mind staying at hotels just as long as I get to be with you. My home is where you’re at. Please, Jon. Try to understand me,” Sansa begged him._

_“Sansa, you're saying this now. But five years from now, you'll think differently. You'll--” Jon tried to come up with words to explain how he was feeling._

_“So in the end, it all comes down to YOUR decision, right? You know what's best for me, for us. Forever didn't last very long, did it?” she said with her voice dripping with sarcasm._

_“I wish I could give you forever, Sansa, but I can’t,” Jon’s voice was resigned, thick with emotions._

_“So, I guess this is it then. Well, congratulations, Jon! You are now a free man. There's not a naive girl at home to tie you down anymore,” Sansa spit out the words sarcastically. Jon dropped down to his knees to encircle her waist, pleading with her not to be like that and that it was not true. She let him hold her one last time before prying his hands away from her waist and told him to go pack up his stuff. She told him that she was going to go out for a while and that she didn't want him to be there when she got back. He looked at her like she just broke his heart and as if it was not the other way around._

 

Sansa was jolted from her reverie when she heard the loud intercom voice.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent for landing, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you.”

 

Quickly, Sansa composed herself. She said to herself, “Sansa Stark, you can do this. You will do this.”

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of waiting in line for the car rental, Sansa was getting frustrated. She was ready to rip someone's head off.

 

“Hi there sugar, you need a ride?” a guy standing behind her asked. Sansa just rolled her eyes, thinking “he’s such an idiot.” Of course, she needed a ride, or else she wouldn’t be in line to get the rental. A couple of hours ago, Sansa would have just ignored his lewd comment and tossed her hair at him, but the tired and frustrated Sansa would not, especially when his hands just skimmed over her ass. She used her all the strength and stomped her four inches Jimmy Choo's on that guy’s foot and then said, “Whoops, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to step on your foot like that.” She glanced over her shoulders and actually wanted to giggle after seeing his shocked expression. She has to admit he’s a good-looking guy, but too bad he’s such a pervert.

 

She finally left the airport, flipping through the hip-hop stations as she made her way to Margaery’s house. As she drove, she sang along with the radio, shyly waving at the guys she passed who couldn’t help but take notice of the beautiful woman driving the red hot convertible. There are some things you learn when you live with Mya and Jeyne.

 

  
Although she was familiar with the area, she still had to call Margaery for directions. A few minutes later, she pulled up to a breathtakingly beautiful house. The property was approached from the road through a five-bar gate with the driveway giving it access to a modern double garage. Margaery said this Victorian house was built in 2008 by Hartley Botanic, and there was also a timber summer house situated close to the property.

 

“Sans!” Marg said excitedly as she ran outside and tried to pull Sansa out of her car window.

 

“Marg, I have to park my car! Hold your horses,” Sansa scolded but felt giddy at her best friend's reaction.

 

“Oh crap, sorry! Hurry!”

 

After Sansa got out of the car, they both stared at each other for several seconds. Then Margaery lunged herself at Sansa and hugged her tight.

 

“I missed you so much, Marg,” Sansa said with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Margaery just as tight and solemnly made a promise to herself to be home more often.

 

“Let’s go inside before the neighbors start to question my sexuality. I can’t wait to give you a tour of our house,” Margaery said excitedly. Sansa just shook her head lightly at Margaery, definitely having missed her sense of humor for five years.

 

“Wait, let’s me get my luggage first.”

 

“What the hell do you think Theon is for? I keep him for a reason you know. Let’s go in, he’ll get your stuff later. He’s probably upstairs, playing one of his stupid video games,” Margaery grabbed Sansa’s hand and dragged her toward the house.

  
The house was indeed beautiful. The eye-catching exterior was matched with elegant internal accommodation. The rooms had tall ceilings, period fireplaces and large sash windows featuring original shutters while the stylish kitchen was hand-made in solid wood.

 

“We have four double bedrooms and converted loft space for use as a studio or office,” Margaery explained to Sansa.

 

“You don’t need my help, Marg, the house is perfect as it is.”

 

“No, we do. Can you imagine Theon and I at Pottery Barn? We disagree on everything. He’s a nut-head. Ugh! I don’t want to talk about him.”

 

Theon peeped inside. “Were you girls talking about me? Did someone request my presence?”

  
Rolling her eyes at his comment, Margaery said “Yes, we did. Now go get Sansa’s luggage.” She already made her way toward Theon to greet him properly. Seeing Theon and Margaery bicker, Sansa couldn’t help but feel saddened. She missed being in a relationship, she missed being held at night, but most important of all, she missed Jon. Sansa thought to herself that she’s definitely getting soft in this place. She had just stepped back home and she was already feeling a weird kind of nostalgia.

 

“Finally, you’ve decided to come home, Sansa,” Theon wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I missed you too, Theon,” she said tenderly and then, “Now go get my bags,” she snapped as she was already making her way back to the couch, next to Margaery.

 

Theon shook his head. “Why do I even bother? All women are the same. I need Willas here to back me up. There is too much testosterone in this house,” Theon said making his way towards the door.

 

“OESTROGEN, IDIOT! IT'S OESTROGEN,” Margaery shouted after him.

  
“Don’t mind him. It's his time of the month. Soooo, is Jaime still pursuing you just as aggressively after four years? Any progress? Or are you still giving him a hard time? Tell me Sansa, is it just Jaime you are running away from or is it men in general?" Margaery started firing one question after another.

 

“Whoa! I just got here. Anyway, it’s not like that. But I’m not going to stay single forever. I am just too busy with my career right now to focus on getting involved with anyone. Besides I still..... I m-miss....” She was fighting the urge to break down and cry hysterically on Margaery’s shoulders. But she was saved when Theon came in.

  
“What’s up with women and clothes? Are you planning on staying here forever? Not that I mind, but look at these five huge luggage cases,” he complained and saw that both girls no longer had smiles on their faces. He groaned out loud for being the only man in the room.

 

“UGH! Go away, Theon. Go play your video games or talk to Willas. Tell him to call Rhaenys home. She’s probably out shopping for Sansa. Gosh, that woman even shops more than me,” Margaery was irritated at her stupid guy's timing.

 

“Okay, okay. It’s not like I want to be here either. You women are cruel,” he said, sensing that his fiancée didn’t want him to be in the room. She probably needed some alone time with Sansa.

 

“Soo, have you...I mean, do you guys talk to Jon? Of course, you talk to him. I mean how often?” Sansa blurted out before she could stop her herself. Coming back had definitely hindered her ability to process her thoughts and then speak.

 

“Sans, do you REALLY want to know?” She was happy that Sansa wanted to know about Jon, but she didn’t want to upset her best friend.

 

“No...I mean...yes, I do.” She was so confused right now. As much as she wanted to pretend that Jon doesn't exist, she couldn't.

 

Margaery sighed and relented. “Yes, Theon talks to Jon once a week. I talk to him once in awhile when Theon isn’t dragging the phone away from my ears,” she admitted. Sansa wasn’t surprised at all. They were best friends like since forever. She ached to know more about him. Does he ask about her? Does he still care about her? Who was he sleeping with? Is he in a serious relationship? Did he miss her? Was he sorry that he left her? For five years, Sansa had held herself back from asking these questions, but she needed to know now for the sake of her sanity.

 

“Oh, so how is he?” Sansa asked, still looking at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the whole world.

 

“He is doing well. Enjoying the life of the rich and famous, but he feels lonely. He’s never home. He even missed Rhaenys’ wedding as you already know,” Margaery replied.

 

Seems like Jon wasn't kidding when he said he wasn’t going to be home that often. But that was not a good reason to break up with her. They could have made it work if Jon was willing to give them a chance, but he didn’t. Hell, she has lived away from home for years and she’s fine.

 

“I didn’t think you would want to know, Sans,” Margaery said softly. “Do you? I mean do you care?” She needed to know what is going on in Sansa’s head, but she didn’t want to push her best friend too much.

 

“Of course I do. Eventhough he dumped me, I still wish him the best in life. I’m glad that he’s doing well. Next time he calls, tell him I said _‘_ hey’”

 

_“Wait!” Sansa thought. “Did I actually said that? Maybe I’m finally moving on with my life.”_

 

Margaery composed herself and put a neutral expression on her face. “Really? Are you serious? You are serious, aren't you?” Margaery asked excitedly, failing to be calm. Her mind was already plotting all kinds of scenarios.

 

“Yeah! You think I give a damn about what he’s doing? Please, I have much more important things to think about, starting with decorating your house.” When Sansa had realized that she was ranting, she stopped immediately. Putting a smile on her face for Margaery, she continued, “Okay, let’s go get Rhaenys. I want to see my new clothes.”

 

* * *

 

Jon was in a frantic state because he couldn’t find his favorite shirt. It was a dark navy blue shirt that hugs all of his muscles in the right places. All the ladies loved it, which made him love it as well. He thought _“If I were a shirt, where would I be?”_  Great! Now he’s talking to himself. As he reached the bottom of the drawer, he froze. He stood for a couple of minutes and reached back into the drawer.

  
It was Sansa's lucky hat, and she'd given it to him on the day of his championship game. It was also the same hat she wore when they first met at the school parking lot. He sighed and closed his eyes as the memories came back to him as if it had all happened yesterday.

 

_Everything happened so suddenly. It seemed like just yesterday when he made it to the basketball team. Ever since he had learned to walk, his only passion in life was playing basketball._

 

_Most of the best moments in his life had to do with basketball. He’d even met the love of his life when he was a junior in high school playing for the position of a shooting guard. It was a sunny day when he and his best friend, Theon, were at the school parking lot shooting some hoops, trying to nail their lay-ups and rebound shots. Both were determined to get athletic scholarships from the Winterfell University._

 

_Jon was distracted by the sound of a car screeching to a halt and completely missed the basket, sending the ball in another direction. The next thing he heard was a voice shout out._

  
_“Hey! Watch where the ball is going. The basket is right over there. Why don't you guys play at the gym? This is a parking lot where we park our CARS!!” She said._

 

_Theon stepped in to defend Jon. “Are you new here? The gym closes after school. So we have to use the hoops in the parking lot, stupid,” Theon answered rudely._

 

_Jon just gave him a glare and then quickly ran over to ask if she was hurt. She looked slightly annoyed at him but said she was fine. He apologized for being a total klutz and said he was little accident-prone. She just smiled at that and then introduced herself as Sansa._

 

_At the time he thought it was fate or destiny or maybe just his dumb luck but the moment he saw Sansa, he knew they were meant to be together. By nature, he was shy and soft-spoken. However, he did catch up with Sansa the next day to apologize to her again. As it turned out they had some classes together. If it weren’t for Theon goading him, he wouldn’t have had the courage to ask Sansa out. Since then, they were inseparable._

 

 

Jon held onto the hat for several minutes before putting it back into the drawer. He shook his head trying to erase the image of a young Sansa looking at him with love in her eyes. After searching for the shirt for another half hour, he realized he had already packed it in the suitcase. Then he undressed and went to bed. But sleep evaded him, so he switched on the light and dialed a familiar number.

 

Theon answered on the first ring but he seemed to be talking to someone else. “You girls go to the mall, buy a pair of shoes, or something. Just leave us alone.” Then he turned his attention to the phone. “Hello?”

  
“Rhaenys at your house again?” Jon asked smiling. “She’s been hanging out with Margaery too much. Those two women are unstoppable when they’re together.”

 

Theon was silent for a moment before answering his best friend. “Uhmm, yeah....you’re right. They see each other every day and yet when Margaery gets home, she's on the phone with Rhaenys. I don't see why she expects me to listen to her all the time,” he rambled on absolutely hating himself for lying to Jon, but knowing that Margaery meant business when she warned him not to tell Jon about Sansa staying at their house.

 

“Maybe you should listen to her once in awhile. No wonder you’re always in so much trouble,” he laughed for a minute before sobering up. “Hey, I need to ask you something.”

 

“Sure, as long as it’s not one of those talks about FEELINGS, I’m all ears,” He grunted.

 

Jon chuckled. “ You really should stop spending so much time with Margaery. You even talk like her. Okay! Serious issue here. Did I really screw it up?” he asked.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles. What is it?”

 

“I mean my relationship with Sansa. Did I make a mistake by breaking up with her?”

 

Theon immediately felt guilty for not being honest with Jon, but Margaery’s words were still ringing in his ears. _“If you even utter one word about Sansa being here, I’ll castrate you myself.”_ He shuddered at the thought. Rhaenys’s personality has definitely rubbed off on his fiancée. He really should stop them from spending time together.

 

“Hey man, are you still there?” Jon asked confusedly.

  
“Yeah yeah, I’m here.” Theon said and cleared his throat to compose himself. “Let me ask you something. Why did you remain celibate all these years? There were many women falling at your feet, but you haven’t taken them to bed. 5 years is too long, man. Are you like gay or something?”

 

Without waiting for Jon’s response, he continued, “Never mind, let’s just forget that. I don’t want to know. That would be Margaery’s area of interest. Think about this, who do you to spend the rest of your life with?” he asked and then wondered when the hell he became so damn smart. He had to remind himself to tell Margaery about this one, so she doesn't think of him as an insensitive jerk after all.

 

“Of course, it's Sansa. I know I haven't told you this because it was rather embarrassing, but a couple of years ago, I did try to have sex. It was with a pretty Korean girl whom I met at a charity event because she reminded me too much of Sansa and you know, her name was even Sun Sa. I let her lead but when she kissed my neck, I blurted out Sansa's name quite loudly and  _clearly_. Just for a kiss,Theon. Just for a kiss. I'm insufferable. It's like Sansa has tattooed her name on my cock and her face in my mind. I was beginning to think I was losing interest in women,” he laughed at himself for several seconds before sobering up knowing that there was nothing funny about what he just told Theon. Pathetic seemed like a more appropriate word. “But then when I have those doubts, I think about Sansa and then bam,  _little Jon_  is all ready for action.”

 

“Dude, are you okay? That's just messed up man. What did that girl do?"

 

With a scoff, Jon answered, "What do you think she did? Of course, she slapped me and called me an asshole."

 

Theon wondered why Jon was telling him about this now at the same time Sansa is back to Winterfell. Maybe Margaery was right after all. They're not over each other yet. No, he’s become too sentimental. He really needs to stop watching those chick flicks with Margaery. Damn her!

 

Jon sighed and then continued. “I was going through my drawers earlier looking for my shirt and I found Sansa’s hat. Remember the first time that we met at the school parking lot? Then I just started thinking, I had this amazing girl, everything I’ve wanted in a person and more. She was just perfect in every way, and I threw it all away. For what? To throw an orange ball through a hoop?”

 

Theon, unable to respond, was silent for a minute hoping for something smart to come out of his mouth like the last time. Thinking...Thinking...Crap...nothing came to his mind now. But he was saved from responding when Jon laughed hysterically on the phone.

 

Now Theon was alarmed. “Dude, are you sure you’re really okay?”

 

“I was…now I’m not so sure,” he replied dejectedly.

 

“It’s not too late, you know. You can always try to get her back.” He was getting a little bit uncomfortable. He’d avoided these types of conversations for years. It took him years to tell Margaery that he loved her. Even now it’s still hard. Good thing that she’s accepted him for who he is. Maybe he ought to go to the temple or church to donate some money to thank heaven for sending Margaery to him.

 

“It’s too late, Theon. Even if I fly back to Dorne in person to beg her to take me back, she would laugh at me and slam the door in my face,” he said, obviously angry at himself for not having the guts to go see his ex-girlfriend.

 

Theon looked calm for a moment and then like a light bulb went off in his head, he said “Wait a minute! I never told you that Sansa lives in Dorne. How did you know that?” DAMN, he was on fire today. He wanted to pat himself on the back for being so smart.

 

After a few seconds, Jon hesitantly replied, “Well, I hired a private detective two years ago to help me find where she lives. I was going to see her, but...I lost my nerve before I went. Since then, I’ve kept up with what’s been going on with her.”

 

Theon grinned. “Nice, so you’ve been stalking her. What a great way to win a lady back,” he said sarcastically.

 

“I’m not stalking her,” Jon said defensively. “Okay, maybe a little, but not in a crazy way.”

 

“Tell me something, how is it possible to stalk someone but not in a crazy way?”  _Okay, I'm officially the master of the world,_  Theon decided. They should just change the name of 'em  _intelligence_  to Theon.

 

“Oh shut up, Theon,” Jon said as he didn’t have a good comeback to Theon’s teasing. “Okay, I’m going to head to bed. I got an early flight tomorrow. Thanks for listening to me.”

 

“No need to thank me...What are friends for?” Theon teased again.

 

“Whatever dude. Later,” Jon replied before he ended the call. He lay in bed for several minutes before switching off the light. “Yeah, I’m just being an idiot,” he mumbled before closing his eyes.

  
Later that evening when Theon walked into the family room, the girls came home from their shopping trip. Sansa was laughing at something that Margaery said. But for the first time in five years, Theon really looked at Sansa when she laughed. She didn’t have that sparkle in her eyes like she did when she was with Jon. If Sansa was as miserable as Jon, they might have a chance after all. Maybe Margaery and Rhaenys’s match-making scheme might just be a good idea after all. That was his last thought before joining the girls on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“So, how was your flight? Are you enjoying the glamorous life in King's Landing?” Rhaenys asked, turning in her seat to face her brother. She had to keep the conversation flowing because Willas looked like he was going to crack soon. She was also sure that Jon already knew that something is off.

 

“It's alright, I guess.” He knew that his brother-in-law was hiding something from him. Every time he glanced at the mirror, he saw Willas turn his eyes away from him. “You guys are acting strange. But I'm tired and I’ll drop it for now. So how are you, Rhae? What are your plans? Are you guys going to make me be an uncle soon?”

 

“You are already an uncle,” Rhaenys said casually.

 

Jon was silent for a few seconds before it registered to him that his sister was pregnant. A big smile stretched across his face. “Congratulations, Rhae!”

 

Willas seemed shocked. “What? You’re pregnant?” he asked her excitedly, unable to contain his own enthusiasm.

 

Rhaenys mumbled, “Idiots,” under her breath. She turned to Jon, “No, what I mean is I already have a five-year-old kid at home. He's the one that's driving now, and he’s your brother-in-law. Stupid.” She rolled her eyes, “No we’re not ready to have a child. When I see you happily settled, then I will, okay?”

 

“Honey, at least I’m older than Theon. He acts like he’s two most of the time.”

 

  
Jon sighed. “Okay…okay, don’t start fighting now while I’m in the car. Rhae, I even missed your wedding because of my job. I can’t control my own schedule. So I can’t be in a relationship now,” he said sadly knowing that it was only part of the reason.

 

Rhaenys didn’t want to upset her brother, so she was silent for the rest of the way home, silently praying that their plan will work. It was not fair that Sansa was suffering because of what Jon did. Jon was an idiot but he deserved to be happy too. That was her last thought when they arrived at the gate.

 

“Rhaenys, why don’t you show Jon the guest room. I’ll take the luggage in,” Willas said.

 

Rhaenys leaned over and quickly planted a quick kiss on Willas’s lips. She was about to pull away when he deepened the kiss. She responded instantly with a small moan, totally unaware of the audience. Jon’s face turned to pain when Rhaenys thrust her hips into Willas’s.

 

“Oh God, do you guys have to do it in front of my FACE? Please restrain yourself when I’m here. Oh God! Please…please, don’t tell me that you invited me here just to witness that, Rhae.” He definitely doesn’t want to know about their life behind closed doors, but he was happy to see that his sister has a happy marriage.

 

Rhaenys blushed. “Sorry, Jon. Let me show you the guest room. Willas, luggage.” She made a gesture with her hand.

 

Before they walked into the house, Jon turned to his sister and asked, "Rhae, where is the NASTY couple? How come they’re not here yet?” He felt slightly unhappy. He loves his brother-in-law, but Theon was his best friend since childhood. He wanted to see him again, and more importantly, they needed more men in this house. One Rhaenys equals ten men. She’s like a tornado that will destruct everything that is in her path.

 

“Let me borrow your car, I’ll give them a call and go meet them there,” he suggested. He wanted to talk to Theon as soon as possible. This place was making him restless and it reminded him so much of Sansa. They were supposed to buy a house together when he became a big basketball star and live happily ever after just like his sister and her husband or even happier if it were possible.

 

Rhaenys glanced at her brother. He was obviously in deep thought, probably thinking about Sansa. She was now more determined than ever to execute their plan.

 

“Rhae? Earth to Rhae!” He knew she was hiding something from him. He could feel it in his guts, but she was just as stubborn as him. She was not going to tell him anything unless she wants to. The only choice that he has left is trying to crack Willas for more information.

 

“NO,” she said sternly. When she saw Jon's confused face, she tried to soften her voice, “I mean noo…Let them spend more time together. Margaery isn’t going to be happy to see you dragging Theon away. Do you really want to make her angry?” She had to stop Jon from seeing Theon. He was going to crack once he sees his best friend again. “Why don't you rest, eat, and then do some laps at the pool with Willas. You'll see them tomorrow anyway. How about I make your favorite dish for dinner, alright?”

 

“Okay, Rhae. I guess I’ll see them tomorrow,” he sulked. He could wait for another day.

 

“Oh yeah, by the way, make sure you have plenty of rest tonight. We’re going camping tomorrow! Be ready at 5:00 A.M,” she said as she walked away.

 

“5.00 AM?! Rhae, I just got here. I am going to be jet-lagged by tomorrow.” Jon groaned.

 

“All the more reason to eat early and sleep early tonight cause you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,” Rhaenys said breezily as she sauntered inside.

 

Jon sighed, not thrilled to wake up so damn early, but he had to do what she asked. He was silently cursing his luck for not being there at her wedding three years ago. He knew that he was going to pay for it later. She had probably already started plotting his death the moment he told her that he couldn't be at her wedding.

 

* * *

 

Sansa groaned as a loud alarm ring jolted her from a peaceful sleep.

 

“What the heck?” she shouted reaching out blindly for the source of what was piercing her eardrums.

 

“Rise and shine, Hon,” Margaery said a little too cheerfully for whatever ungodly hour she had set the alarm for.

 

“It's still dark outside,” Sansa said squinting furiously at Margaery. “Do you even know what time it is?”

 

“It's time for you to haul your sleepy ass out of bed and get dressed. We need to finish taking care of the food too before we leave. So stop whining like a little bitch and GET THE HELL UP!” she said pulling the comforter off Sansa.

 

“Whose idea was it to go camping anyway?” Sansa asked annoyed.

 

Rhaenys cleared her throat. “Did you just call my idea, Rhaenys Tyrell's idea DUMB?” she asked with a hand on her hip.

 

“Oh, great! You're already here!” Sansa groaned. Like waking up to Margaery wasn't bad enough, now with Rhaenys here she would just have to get out of bed. But it was just too damn early in the morning and she needed her beauty sleep. “Alright! Fine! Just give me five more minutes and I'll get up. I promise,” she said yanking the comforter over her head.

 

Rhaenys and Margaery looked at each other and nodded in unison. They both walked around to either side of the bed, pulled the comforter off Sansa and with all their might jumped on her and began tickling her. Sansa yelped. They weren't just tickling her, they were going to bruise her milky white skin with their bony fingers. She just scrambled out of bed cursing at both of them under her breathe, as she stumbled sleepily into the bathroom.

  
Once Sansa was out of earshot, “How was it going at your place? Was he being a pain in the ass too?” Margaery asked in a low whisper.

 

Rhaenys sighed. “He was too busy making love to Sansa in his sleep. I had to throw a bucket of water on him to get him out of bed. Ugh...That pillow-hugging freak!” Rhaenys said irritated.

 

“HEY! That's not fair. I am a pillow-hugger too,” Margaery said defensively.

 

“Sorry! My bad. What goes on between you and your 'pillow' is none of my business,” Rhaenys teased.

 

“Sooo?” Margaery asked trying to prod Rhaenys for more information.

 

“Well, he bitched and moaned but I got him out of bed if that is what you're asking.” She then smiled wistfully and sighed, “Reminded me of when I had to wake him up to go to school. Ah, good times. Too bad he isn't around often enough for me to make his life a misery.”

  
“Focus Rhae, focus! This isn't about you getting to boss your baby brother around. Anyway if there is anyone who should be making his life miserable it has to be Sansa. That's a girlfriend's God-given right.”

  
Rhaenys smiled sadly. “I hope those fools work out their differences. I can't stand to see them miserably apart like this. I mean who do they think they're fooling? Five years is a sufficient amount of time to get over someone....if you really want to.”

  
Margaery grinned wickedly. “Well, how do you get over someone if you don't try to move forward. Hmm....Let's see, neither one has seriously dated anyone after their break up. God knows it's not because there aren't enough pretty people out there.” She then said in a low whisper, “I am pretty sure Sansa hasn't had--”

  
“Sansa hasn't had what?” asked Sansa curiously as she walked back into the room.

 

Margaery jumped panicked. “Sansa hasn't had.....I mean you haven't had.....uhm......” Margaery just sputtered nervously which was so un-Margaery-like.

 

“Breakfast, Sweetie! Breakfast! I was just about to make some coffee. Would you like a cup?” Rhaenys said flashing a glitterati-like smile.

 

Sansa shugged. “Sure, I'd like some. I am going to go get dressed now. Then I'll help you guys with whatever else needs to be done. Okay?” She said as she eyed them with a little suspicion. Margaery was never this cheerful or so on edge this early in the morning...or any other time of day for that matter. And Rhaenys the way she jumped in to complete Margaery's sentence...that was a little odd too. But she quickly just pushed those thoughts out of her head as she headed back into the bathroom to shower.

 

* * *

 

Sansa shut her eyes and decided to catch up on her sleep as she sat in the back seat of Rhaenys's steel grey Hyundai Veracruz. She could hear Rhaenys on the phone arguing with Willas. She needed directions to get to the Winterfell Cypress Forest Trail. Of course, it was never as simple as asking for directions and then taking them down. It was followed by a whole lot of “Are you sure you're giving me the right directions? Your left or my left? Why did you leave your empty beer cans in my car?”

 

She couldn't help but laugh at that. She just leaned her head back against her seat and looked of the window. As she took in the scenery from the passing car her mind drifted back to that particular day eight years ago.

_It was a Saturday. Jon had asked her out for the first time. He said that he had the most amazing day planned out for the two of them. He wouldn't tell her where they were going or what they would be doing. All he said was “It'll be fun. Just relax and trust me. I've got it all covered.”_

 

_She had picked out a shaded white to yellow silk sundress with pintuck detailing on the front and a back button closure. She put on a silk belt in sold white and matched her dress with a single line white pearl headband and a pair of white ballet flats. She looked in the mirror pleased with what she saw. As she smoothed out her dress her cell phone began to ring. It was Jon._

 

_Sansa's heart began to beat so fast that she had to still her breath before she answered, “Hi.”_

 

_“You ready?” Jon asked casually._

 

_“Almost,” Sansa said trying to match his tone and not wanting to sound too excited._

 

_“I'm waiting for you out front,” Jon said shyly._

 

_“Just give me five minutes,” Sansa said and cut the call. She was ready but she just needed time to calm herself down. She just hoped that she was not going to gush like a fool when he spoke to her._

_As she walked out the front door she saw him leaning against the arch of her front porch. He just gave her that crooked smile of his and she thought she already felt like her knees would give away._

 

_“What's up?” Jon asked while giving her a once-over._

 

_“Nothing much? Where is your car?” Sansa asked._

 

_Jon fidgeting with his hands and nervously replied, “Ah, about that. Well, my sister, Rhaenys needed the car. Her boyfriend Willas's car broke down and they had to go Winterfell to check out some colleges. So she made me.....uhm I mean.....she asked me if she could use my car. And I couldn't say no. I have my bike though. I hope that's okay.”_

 

_“Oh, that's fine,” Sansa replied not knowing quite what to say looking at the aqua green Zipsky. All she could think of was how she was going to hold onto her perfectly set hair, not crease her silk dress and sit on the bike without falling off. She had no free hands to hold onto Jon even if this was the perfect opportunity to do so._

_Jon smiled easily now. “Here take this!” he said as he put on his helmet and handed her one too._

 

_“What?” Sansa asked shocked. Great, just what she needed; helmet-hair._

 

_Jon didn't seem to understand her inner struggle. “Put it on. Come here.” He then put the helmet on her head and fastened it. “Now get on the bike and hold on tight,” he said._

 

_Sansa's forehead was almost starting to crease into a frown. He couldn't help it if his sister needed the car. How was she going to sit on the bike though? She started to adjust her skirt and sit sideways but Jon stopped her._

 

_“What are you doing? You'll fall off if you sit that way,” he said looking her curiously._

 

_“I am wearing a dress,” Sansa replied. She felt her irritation growing by the second._

 

_“I can see. You should have worn jeans. It would have been more comfortable for you. Sorry, Sansa, but it's too late to change. Just get on the bike and hold on to me.”_

 

_Sansa just sighed as she got on. Her dress was riding up to her thighs as she placed her legs on either side of the bike. Men, they would never understand how much effort you put into trying to look good for them. He didn't even tell her she looked pretty or that her dress was nice. But she stopped thinking about it as she put her arms around his waist and held onto him. Holding onto him like this felt so right....so comfortable. She had hardly met him about a month ago but somehow whenever she was around him she got this feeling of warmth and it made her feel safe. She wondered where he was taking her. Maybe a nice little bistro along the beach where they could sit and talk. She really wanted to get to know him._

 

_“Jon, where are we going?” she asked excitedly._

 

_Jon looked proud. “You'll see. You are going to have the best time ever.”_

 

_Sansa smiled. It didn't really matter where they were going as long they spent time together._

_After about another 10 minutes, Jon stopped at a parking lot in the beach._

 

_“We're here. Let me go get some tokens for us. And then our day of fun will start,” he said excitedly._

 

_“Tokens? W-Why do we need tokens?”_

 

_“To play games...at the arcade,” Jon said confusedly as if what he said before was self-explanatory._

 

_“What....?” Somehow this was not how she envisioned her day. Truth be told she was expecting some corny romantic gesture from him. Maybe flowers....a meal at a quiet restaurant.....at the very least a movie. But here she was wanting to shake her head and scream at him. Who in their right mind took a girl out to a games arcade? That too on a first date? She could just imagine lunch was going to be hot dogs and a coke. Maybe when they were done for the day he'd bump her fist and say, “Later, buddy!”_

 

_Jon looked alarmed now. “Sansa! Sans, are you all right? You don't look okay. Are you sick?” he asked frantically._

 

_Sansa put on a fake smile. “No, I am so excited. Can't wait,” she said trying to sound as thrilled and excited as she possibly could._

_The next couple of hours were spent playing video games, air hockey and car racing. They went to the bowling alley where Jon taught her how to improve her swing. Then she made him get on a DDR mat and they competed dancing with each other. Jon had more stamina than her but no rhythm. So it was funny when he couldn't match steps quite as fast she could. He just mumbled that it was stupid and did not qualify as a game. Sansa couldn't help but laugh at what a baby he was being._

 

_She was too busy involved with a game at a pinball machine that she did not notice that he was gone. When she looked up and around, she couldn't see him anywhere. She left her game as she started to panic and searched for him. It was not like she was lost but somehow not seeing him made her feel like she was. She suddenly felt someone pull her by the arm and turn her around._

 

_“Sans, what's wrong?” he asked, starting to get a little panicky himself._

 

_Sansa was almost in tears. “Where did you go?” she asked in a tone that was more shrill than she liked._

 

_“Nowhere. You were busy playing your game, so I didn't want to break your concentration. I just went to get you something.....this,” he said as he handed her a little pink teddy bear holding a red heart._

 

 _Her heart_   _leapt a little. She wasn't expecting him to get her anything. But she finally got her corny romantic gesture and it couldn't have made her any happier._

 

_Jon seemed relieved when Sansa smiled. “Hungry? Let's go eat. They make the most amazing hot dogs here.”_

 

_Sansa just smiled an expected smile as he slipped his hand in hers and led her to the food court._

_As they ate, they talked about their families. Jon told her about his dreams. He lived with his parents and his older sister Rhaenys who had been dating Willas, his friend from school. Willas was actually the same age as Jon but the moment he saw Rhaenys, he was smitten. Rhaenys too was quite taken with the way he was so direct about his feelings. That and the fact that she liked to have a younger guy that she could boss around. They had been together for about 3 years now. He told her about his friend Theon, and that you really have to know him to understand him. He also told her that he wanted to play basketball professionally someday and hoped to be part of an all-star team._

_She could tell he was very committed to the people in his life and that making sure they were all happy was the most important thing to him. While he hoped to make to the big league, he was still a small town boy at heart._

 

_As Jon continued to talk and tell her things about his life, Sansa reflected on the day that went by. Sure it was not what she expected. And sure she wished he hadn't clumsily squirted ketchup all over her new Calvin Klein sundress that she bought especially to wear for him which he didn't even notice. And sure she wanted a more intimate setting for a first date. But at the end of it, all this didn't really matter. Even in a sea of people, he could still be the center of her attention and nothing else would matter._

_When he took her back home he asked her to sit with him for a bit. There was definitely some nervous tension in the air. But she just perched herself on his bike like nothing was happening as he stood in front of her._

 

_Jon cleared his throat. “Uhm, Sansa? I'm sorry,” he said._

 

_“What?....Why?” Sansa asked as she looked at him in confusion._

_“Sorry for ruining your dress. It was_.... _I mean_.... _You-You looked very pretty in that dress. Not that you don't look pretty otherwise. Gods, what I am trying to say is that I think you are beautiful and I like you. No wait, that didn't come out right_.  _I don't like you because you are beautiful.....I mean you are....but that's not why I like you. I just.--_ _I just,_ _I just LIKE YOU, that's all. I know there is greater chance that you won't like a guy who plays video games all the time or constantly talks about basketball or feeds you hot dogs and is a total klutz. But I guess I just wanted you to get to know me....and I was hoping that maybe you'd allow me to get to know you?” he blurted all this out in a single breath._

 

_Sansa cocked her head as if in contemplation. “I don't know, Jon! You certainly talk a lot,” she said tentatively as if she were considering her his proposition._

 

_“Oh,” Jon said a little dejected._

 

_“And I have no interest in basketball or video games.” She decided to have a little more fun with him as she saw his reaction._

 

_“You don't like basketball?” Jon asked more disappointed than before._

 

_“And your hair is too curly. We don't look good together,” she said trying to control her laughter while keeping up the charade. Gods, he was easy!_

 

_“Wh-What?...Are you teasing me?” he asked as it finally dawned on him._

 

_“You are also very slow on the uptake,” Sansa said shaking her head with mirth and giving him a-what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you-look._

 

_“Does that mean you'll go out with me again?” He asked with a smile so wide that could eclipse the sun._

 

_Sansa finally took pity on him and relented. “Yes, I do want to go out with you again. I don't care if it is to play air hockey or talk about basketball. But I don't really know what you are talking about. So you may want to explain that to me.”_

 

 _Jon looked a little lost for words. “Sansa,” he whispered as he leaned his head in an action so fast it caught her off-guard that she almost fell_   _off the bike. In an attempt to hold on to him she hit her nose against his head. She screamed in pain as she got off the bike._

 

_Sansa was still rubbing the bridge of her nose a while later. “Jon! I am seriously reconsidering dating you. I can't afford a broken nose and a dry clean only wardrobe,” she said as she pushed him to sit on the bike._

  
_“Sorry, Sans. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just trying to.....uh,” he said as he sadly shook his head. “Come here. Let me take a look at your nose. I am sorry! I told you I was a klutz.”_

 

_Sansa tried really hard to suppress her smile but she couldn't. He had this lost puppy-like look in eyes and an equally horrified expression on his face._

 

_So she did the only thing she could think of. She gently took his face in her hands and said to him, “From now on you are my klutz,”  she said as she leaned in on him, tilted her head to her right and closed her eyes._

 

_She could still feel his lips melding against hers, the way his arms encircled her waist closing in the space between them. The scent of his cologne, and the way he groaned when she slid her tongue in his mouth would forever be engrained in her mind. As she brushed her fingers over her lips, she heard......_

  
“We're here,” Rhaenys said.

 

* * *

 

Rhaenys, Margaery and Sansa started to unload the food and their clothes from the trunk of the SUV. Sansa was already cursing and swearing under her breath. It was bad enough that she had to give up on her precious sleep to come camping which she truly truly truly detested not just because of the dirt floor and the bugs and the open air toilet but because it brought back so many memories of the times spent with Jon....times she no longer wanted to remember. She felt stupid just thinking about it.

 

Out in the clearing, she could see three the tents put up.

 

“Thank. God. we. reached,” Margaery huffed dropping the bags on the floor. “Need. water. now.”

 

Willas handed her a bottle of water. He then helped Rhaenys and Sansa with their bags.

 

“Where is Theon? And where is---” Margaery asked.

 

Rhaenys cut her off. “Ahem...Ahem, Marg, why don't you put your stuff in your tent?” Rhaenys said clenching her teeth.

 

Sansa sighed. “I think I am going to do the same. I'm beat. I really need to get some shut eye for at least 20 minutes. I guess Theon will be back by then and then maybe we can all eat something together. Which one's mine?” she asked pointing to the tents.

 

“The one to your left,” Willas replied immediately. The moment of truth had finally arrived. He just hated being a part of all the scheming and manipulation but he had to keep telling himself he was doing the right thing. He looked at Rhaenys and Margaery as they both turned towards Sansa who was unzipping the flap to her tent when she noticed something.

 

“Hey, you guys? There already some bags here. Willas, are they yours or Theon's? It doesn't matter it's just me so it's fine if you want to keep your bags in there,” Sansa said tiredly.

 

Rhaenys took a deep breath, “Oh, yes, Sans. I am so sorry I forgot to tell you. There is someone else who is joining us. You'll be sharing a tent.”

 

Sansa looked confused. “Oh, really? That's fine along as that person is not---”

 

“Hi,” said a voice. A voice that she hadn't heard in 5 years. A voice she wished never to hear again. She just closed her eyes and turned around, her body starting to seethe and quiver. Realization dawned on her a little too late.

 

She looked up into those grey eyes and her face all contorted as she could not contain her fury. Her neck almost did a 180º turn like a scene out of The Exorcist turning her attention to the source of her anger.

 

“What. The. Fuck. Is. He. Doing. Here?” she asked through clenched teeth. She sounded scary even to her own ears.

 

What ensued was a deafening silence and the longest pregnant pause in the history of time. Following that was a thunderstorm and rainfall of the most colourful expletives ever used by Sansa Stark.

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rhaenys, Willas, Margaery and Theon couldn't decide whether to stand their ground or run for cover. This was all their doing so they had to choose the first option.

 

“Well! Hello to you too,” Jon replied. Hurt and embarrassed by Sansa's outburst, he turned and walked away.

 

Willas motioned Rhaenys and Margaery to go comfort Sansa while Theon and he decided to check on Jon.

 

“Hey, Jon, you alright?” Willas asked.

 

Jon looked at them accusingly. “You guys set me up. What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

“We are sorry, man! We didn't think things would turn out like this,” Theon replied.

 

“Did you see her out there?” He waved his arm towards where Sansa was. “She HATES me. I knew she would be annoyed if she ever saw me again but I didn't expect this. All of you in your cute little love nests will never understand how it feels to be loathed by the one person you love. You know what? I think I am just going to leave and head back. This is all too much. I don't think I can be around given how she feels about me. She has turned into someone else and I hate myself right now for doing this to her,” he sneered as he walked away.

 

Willas stepped in to pull Jon back, but Theon stopped him. “You can walk away again if you like but you are going to regret this opportunity to make things right with Sansa. Willas and I are going to head back. Here are the car-keys if you want them,” he threw the keys at Jon before heading back with Willas.

 

Jon sighed, contemplating his options.

 

* * *

 

Back at the campsite Rhaenys and Margaery scrambled into Sansa's tent. She was sitting upright, still shocked at the rage she had bottled up for the last couple of years. She didn't realize how much she had kept inside till she had emptied it all out on Jon. Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't seem to be aware of it. She just sat dazed and confused but mostly just embarrassed. She didn't want Jon to see her like this. She always thought if she ever ran into him again, she'd be prepared...she'd be calm, collected and poised and there would be an air of coolness about her. But seeing him like this suddenly, without warning, she did not know what came over her. She was just so angry that she couldn't control herself. At that point, she just felt like she was having an out of body experience. She didn't really understand who she was angry at. Of course, she was annoyed at Rhaenys and Margaery for manipulating her as well as the guys for playing along. So this is what people feel like when they say, “I want to cut a bitch,” she thought. She looked at Margaery who was busy rubbing her back and shoulders.

 

“Sorry, Sans,” Margaery said softly.

 

“Why did you do it? You guys just ambushed me. I am so numb right now that I can't think. I just want to throw up.”

 

Rhaenys and Margaery were both feeling terrible at how visibly upset Sansa was. Their plan was to get Jon and Sansa in the same place to work things out. But they really didn't think about how either one of them would react upon seeing each other. Gods, they are such overenthusiastic idiots! What did they know about broken hearts and lost loves? Worst of all was the fact that they had scratched old wounds

.

They felt guilty because it reminded them of how devastated Sansa was when Jon left her.

 

Rhaenys tenderly told her, “We are really sorry for not telling you, Sansa. All we wanted was for us to all be together just like we used to.”

 

“Do you know how completely humiliated and embarrassed I feel right now? I acted like a freaking lunatic. I don't even think I can look at Willas and Theon. And he....he must be glad he dumped a messed up psycho like me,” Sansa's eyes welled up in tears again. “Oh and one more thing. He needs to find another place to sleep. He's certainly not sleeping in here with me,” Sansa replied with a hiccup, wiping her eyes.

 

“There are some extra sleeping bags. He'll sleep outside,” Rhaenys said, grateful for seeing Sansa's smile.

 

Rhaenys turned to look at Margaery accusingly, who was still quietly rubbing Sansa's back. _Oh, now she decides to shut up,_ Rhaenys thought. She's never going to listen to Margaery again. Rhaenys elbowed her.

 

“What?” Margaery whispered.

 

Sansa couldn't help but give out a half laugh at that. Those idiots! Why couldn't they just let her be mad at them? All three of them then burst into giggles.

 

“Now wipe your face and come outside. I'm starved,” Margaery said blowing her hair.

 

* * *

 

Sansa tossed and turned in her tent. She was tired but sleep would not come to her. Her mind kept drifting back to everything that happened earlier.

 

The only person she couldn't or didn't want to say anything to was Jon. Somehow she was not ready to speak to him. She could sense him watching her and at times when she was sure he wasn't looking her way, she stole glances at him too.

 

The whole situation was just too uncomfortable for her. She once thought that she couldn't live without him but know she couldn't get far enough from him. She was once willing to follow him anywhere in the world but now she just wished he'd drop off the face of the earth.

 

She couldn't believe how much she had come to hate Jon.

 

Oddly as those thoughts went through her mind, she felt herself calm down. So what if he was back? The world hasn't come to an end. She had her career too. She achieved a lot in a short span of time. She was just as successful as he was. And she could be just as mature about this whole situation. Rhaenys DID say that even Jon did not know that she would be there on this trip. Maybe it was for the best. This way they could both start off with a clean slate. They had to at least be civil with each other for the sake of their friends.

 

A while later she started to feel a little restless. It was quite dark outside and she really needed to pee. She wondered if she should ask Margaery or Rhaenys to accompany her.

 

Taking her flashlight and some toiletries, she unzipped the flap of her tent. She could hear sounds coming from Margaery and Theon's tent which could only mean one thing. As she flashed her torch at Rhaenys's tent she could see a lump just outside, and she thought that it was Jon lying in his sleeping bag. So she decided not to bother going there lest she wake him. She was going to be civil to him, but just not tonight.

 

As she flashed her light about and on the ground to see the path ahead she bumped straight into something hard. She almost jumped out of her skin as that something held her by her arms.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” came the voice in the dark. Ugh, that voice again.

 

Irritated, Sansa just flashed her torch in his face blinding him with the light.

 

Sansa hissed at him, “What are you doing? Why are you creeping about in the dark? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Nature called,” Jon replied casually. “What are you doing with that flashlight in the dark? Did you lose something?”

 

“Idiot, it called me too....nature that is. Now get out of my way,” Sansa snapped.

 

Jon hesitated to leave her by herself. “It's really dark out there. Let me come with you. I'll help you,” he said.

 

_“The nerve of him,” Sansa thought irritated._

 

“No, thank you. I am potty-trained. I can manage on my own. And I have a flashlight. Now step aside,” she ordered.

 

“Don't be stubborn, Sansa,” Jon said trying to hold on to her hand and make her listen.

 

“LOOK! Just stay away from me. Understand?” she asked as she yanked his hand off her and headed out into the darkness.

 

Jon watched as he saw the light of her torch slowly fade away in the distance. He still couldn't get over how angry she was with him. She reacted like acid had dropped on her when he touched her. It pained him greatly to see her like this. Where was his Sansa? The sweet, gentle girl he fell in love with? He couldn't believe he did that to her. He had wanted to avoid all the bitterness and resentment she would feel if she gave up her chance at a career and everything that was important to her just to follow him around. But the bitter irony was that she had become exactly what he didn't want her to be. He wondered again if he made the right decision in breaking up with her all those years ago. One thing was clear - she HATED him. At this moment he just wished he could undo everything.

 

He pressed the night light on his watch. Sansa had certainly been gone a long time. He wondered if he should go after her. But she had very specifically told him to stay away from her. And he didn't want to make her any more mad than she already was.

 

As he waited, it seemed like close to an hour had passed. What if she had fallen somewhere? What if she was hurt? What if some wild animal had ......“NO,” he shouted grabbing his own flashlight. _That's it_ , he decided, she could scream at him all she wanted when he found her.......if he found her.......

 

* * *

 

  
Jon had been searching for Sansa for over an hour and he couldn't find her anywhere. He hoped that she didn't hurt herself. This is all his fault. If only he had just followed her instead of letting her go off on her own. Why couldn't he just ignore her outburst?

  
“Please be safe, Sansa,” he whispered.

  
Years ago, after one particular camping trip, she did say that if as he was there beside her, she wouldn't mind peeing in the bush or eating dirt-filled food. That she could adjust to anything as long as they were together.

 

He rubbed his eyes furiously trying to prevent all the memories from coming back. But he couldn't help himself from remembering how she looked when he kissed her for the first time....how shapely her body had felt pressed against his own. He groaned out loud and immediately got angry at his sister and Margaery. It was definitely not a good time to think about it now. He was doing just fine without their interference. He silently made a promise to himself to give them a piece of his mind when he gets back.

 

“Damn it, Sansa!” He called out to her. “Where the hell are you?”

  
He ran his fingers through his hair, completely frustrated at himself. He should have been able to follow her trail...but he couldn't find any footprints or any torn fabric on the tree branch. He hoped that it meant a good thing and that she's not hurt...but what if she had fallen into a ditch or something?

  
And there she was....holding the flashlight as a weapon, glancing wildly for any predators. He rolled his eyes. AS IF she can defend herself with that flimsy metal thing....although he did heave a sigh of relief to know that she's unharmed.

  
“Sansa, Sans,” he called out running towards her. “Ah--Oh shit,” he shouted then. He really should have watched where he was going as his feet got entangled in some shrub that was covered in spider webs. “Sans! Get this fucking thing off me, please?” he said.

 

“Jon?” Her voice was full of concern until she saw him. Then she started laughing until tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
Jon sighed. “It is not funny,” he said. Although he had to admit that he probably looked kinda ridiculous. But he hated spiders.

 

Sansa laugh slowly abated. “Wh-What are you doing?” she asked as Jon unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“What do you think? I am trying to get these webs of me,” he replied sarcastically.

 

“You don't have to take it off...Use your hands. Oh no wait, you're scared of spiders. Stop being such a baby,” she scolded.

 

Jon sulked. “I'm not scared. I just dislike bugs. Why? Are you afraid to see me naked?” he answered flirtatiously.

 

Sansa snorted. “You're funny! Even if you were the last man on earth, I wouldn't even look at you,” she said confidently.

 

Jon looked at her in challenge. “You've looked at me and even touched me in intimate places. I didn't hear you complain before.” He immediately clammed his mouth shut when he saw the thinning of her lips.

 

“Don't you ever talk to me like that again. You hear me?” Sansa used her iciest voice on him.

 

Jon looked at her like someone had just kicked his puppy. “I'm sorry, Sans, I just...couldn't help myself,” he apologized quickly knowing that he'd overstepped his boundary.

  
Sansa instantly straightened herself up. “I'm laughing AT you. Not laughing WITH you. Get it right, smart ass.” Without a backward glance, she walked away.

 

“Hey, Sansa,” Jon shouted after taking a moment before following her. He watched her hips sway from side to side. Even in the still of the night and under the most unlikely circumstance, all he could think of was how it felt to have those legs wrapped around him. He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth and bit down on it hard. That was all he could do to stop himself from groaning out loudly.

  
Jon mumbled, “Devil take it, it is a hot night in May.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaenys rolled out of the sleeping bag much later than she had intended. Well, it was only 5 o'clock in the morning, but they have to set out early for the hike before the sun goes up. Now all she had to do was to wake up the boys and girls. Grabbing a pan and a metal spoon, she walked toward Sansa's tent.

  
“I'm coming in Sansa,” she called out.

  
Her surprise immediately turned to fear when both them weren't inside the tent nor anywhere in the campsite. Rhaenys knew her brother would never be up this early in the morning. So something must have happened. All kinds of scenarios were running through her head....What if someone kidnapped them for a ransom? What if a bear feasted on them? What if....Sansa killed Jon and then disposed of his body in the woods. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, “WAKE UP! WAKE UP!” as she rushed out of the tent looking for a blood trail.

  
Meanwhile, inside Margaery's tent, Theon groaned, covering his ears with his hands and said to his fiancée, “From now on, you have to make new friends, you hear me? Rhaenys and Willas are dead to ME. Now can you shut her up and let me have some peace and quiet?”

  
Margaery has always prided herself for being a morning person, but NOT this early in the morning. She marched out of her tent, preparing herself to give Rhaenys a serious talk about BOUNDARIES. However, she stopped when she saw a panicked look on her friend's face.

 

“What is going on?” she asked as she shook Rhaenys's shoulders lightly demanding some answers from her.

 

“Jon and Sansa are gone...and I don't know where they are.” Her eyes started tearing up.

 

With a sigh, Margaery answered, “What could have happened? Jon is a big boy, he can fend for himself AND Sansa as well...They're probably out taking a walk or something. Don't tell me that this was the reason why you woke us up at,” she glanced down at her watch, and said, “5:15 in the morning.”

  
“Sorry, Marg. You don't think anything could have happened? I mean Sansa was pretty mad yesterday. You....don't suppose...she could have done anything to Jon.....right?” she asked tentatively waiting for her words to sink into Margaery's brain.

  
Margaery chuckled. “What? What the hell...What do you think Sansa could do to Jon? He is a basketball player for crying out loud. He has the physical strength of a raging bull. You've seen him play. Sansa is a thin angry woman not the Bride of Chucky? Anyway isn't this what you wanted? For them to spend some time together. Alone.”

  
Rhaenys nodded her head. “Of course. What was I thinking? But since you're up, can you wake the guys up too? We need to make breakfast and go hiking. Let's just leave the lovebirds alone for a couple of hours,” she said excitedly, completely satisfied with their match-making progress.

 

Margaery groned. “Fine! Misery loves company. If I have to suffer, I'll make Willas and Theon suffer with me as well.” She then walked toward her own tent and yanked the pillows out of Theon's sleeping bag while mumbling to herself, “Theon is right, we need new friends.”

  
With a smile, she then grabbed a water bottle and marched toward Willas's tent.

  
Willas instantly shot up when he felt a puddle of liquid on his face, “Fuck!” He looked around for the culprit and when he saw it was Margaery, he gave her an angry glare, “Don't you torture Theon enough? Go play with him, and leave me alone!” He then grabbed the towel nearby and put it over his head. But stopped when he heard Rhaenys.

  
“Honey, you have to get up because we are going hiking.” He knew Rhaenys meant business when she called him honey.  _“Well, I'm not going to suffer alone,”_  he thought as he got up and barged into Theon's tent.

  
An hour later, Rhaenys arrived wearing a blue off-the-shoulder drapey top with a vintage khaki cargo skirt. Margaery, on the other hand, was wearing a winter-white knot-front bra top and a dark faded denim short. What shocked Theon the most was that they were wearing HEELS. How hard is it just to put on a white t-shirt, tie their hair up and wear sneakers? Women! But he's definitely learned his lesson.

 

“Why are you guys wearing heels? We're gonna hike up the mountains,” Willas, the poor guy, asked.

 

“DUH. We want to look good in pictures,” Rhaenys said as she unzipped her bag and took out a camera.

  
Theon nudged Willas to stop him from poking his nose into their business, but he was oblivious to the sign. “The trails are going to be rocky. Wear your tennis shoes, honey.”

  
Margaery grinned. “Don't worry, we came prepared,” she said dangling her tennis shoes in front of his face. “We'll change it back after we're done with the pictures.”

  
This time Theon chipped in, “Are you going to carry that? Don't we have enough stuff to carry already?”

 

“Silly, we are not carrying our shoes, you guys WILL. Understand?”

  
“WHY? They're your shoes, not ours. Carry your own stuff.”

  
Margaery glared at him, “You guys ATE our breakfast. Don't even get us started on that.”

  
Theon was about to argue but Rhaenys cut in. “Guys, I'm starting to get worried. Maybe we should go look for Sansa and Jon.”

 

“They're not here?” Willas asked.

 

Theon just shrugged his shoulders and said, “I thought they were in their tents this whole time...What is going on?”

  
Rhaenys and Margaery both rolled their eyes. “Why did you think I shouted and screamed this morning? A nice person like me wouldn't want to wake you guys up at 5:00 o'clock in the morning.”

  
Willas just scoffed and then corrected himself, “Of course not, dear...Theon is being Theon...”  
He definitely didn't want to argue with her. She might punish him by making him sleep outside the tent like Jon. He didn't want to be that close to his friend. Womanly body heat is always the best at night.

  
“Wuss,” Theon mumbled.

  
Willas was about to retort back, but Margaery jumped in, “Guys, focus. No fighting here in the woods. Let's pan out and look for them. Please take this whistle to signal each other. Even if we don't find them, we'll meet back here in two hours.”

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was very late in the night and Jon and Sansa were completely lost in the woods. Sansa refused to follow Jon's directions. She said that he had no idea where he was going and that he should follow her since she knows more about the North than him.

 

Jon was getting increasingly frustrated at Sansa's hostility towards him. Every word that came out of her mouth sliced through his heart like a knife. He was trying desperately to contain his hurt at her obvious disdain for him.

 

“Sansa, I was born and lived here just like you did,” he argued.

 

Sansa's body ached quite abominably from walking, so she shouted at him, “Whatever, it is YOUR fault that I got lost. If you hadn't shown up, I would have found my way back to the campsite by myself.” She knew that she was being unreasonable, blaming him for being lost...but she was angry at herself for being affected by his presence especially when she could see the sweat glistening down on his bare chest. She wanted to hate him. She did hate him...no she still does. She had to remind herself that he's a jerk...that's it. That is what she needed to do.

 

“Put your shirt on!” she snapped.

 

“I can't! It's filled with spider webs,” Jon explained, trying his best to keep his face neutral even though he felt flustered inside. He knew that Sansa often stole glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

 

“Whatever...Just put it on anyway,” Sansa said, her annoyance further heightened by his constant rebuttal. She wished he would just shut up and leave her to herself.

 

“Stop being so absurd, Sans,” he said and smiled at her, which only infuriated her even more.

 

She then flashed her angry eyes at him, “Do NOT, I mean do not ever call me Sans...Call me Miss Stark from now on.”

 

“You're being ridiculous. I'm not your assistant, I am your friend. Why should I call you Miss Stark?” He responded at the ridiculousness of her comment. She was really starting to test his patience.

 

Sansa clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and her cheeks were flushed with anger, “You are NOT my friend. You hear me? I don't want you to be around me. Go back to King's landing, go back to your women...”  _Oh Gods, now I'm acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend,_  she thought. She needed to get away from him fast. The more she was around him the meaner she got. Part of her felt she was unnecessarily venting and part of her didn't really care. She just wanted him to hurt as much as she had hurt for the past five years.

 

Jon's temper flared. As he was about to retort back to her, she walked away. “Where are you going?”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes, glanced back and asked, “You want to follow me to the restroom too?”

 

With a nod, Jon replied, “Yes, I'm not leaving you here in the woods by yourself,” He tried to reason with her.

 

“Oh, but you had no trouble leaving me any other time,” Sansa responded bitterly, looking away from him.

 

Jon stood stunned, more hurt by that comment than he’d ever want to admit to. He knew it would come to this...but now wasn't a good time to talk about their issues, so he decided to change the subject, “There is no restroom around here, you have to use one of the bushes.”

 

“I know that, Super Star. Don't you follow me,” she said tartly.

 

Jon closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, “This is harder than I thought.” He didn't want to push his luck further, so he decided to wait for her there....maybe they both need a few minutes to cool down.

 

Although it was still early in the morning, the sun was already up on the horizon. So he figured he could find some shade under a tree while waiting for her. He started to ponder over the days' events.

 

How did it come down to this? They used to be so happy together. He could always make her smile. Her eyes shone in amusement whenever he attempted to tell her lame jokes. But she would often tell him to stick to his day job of being a basketball player since dreaming of becoming a comedian would be a career suicide. In contrast to now....oh....her eyes still sparkle alright, but they were filled with hatred and anger. Of course, he couldn't blame her for being angry at him, but he thought given time maybe they could be friends. Oh fuck...He knew it was a wishful thinking but hey, a man can hope, can't he?

 

He used his fingers to massage his forehead as if he was trying to ease a painful headache or more likely his aching heart. Jon was now more determined than ever. He needed to make amends with Sansa.

 

Five minutes turned to ten....then turned to fifteen.

 

“Damn it! Where the hell is that woman?” He got up, dusted his pants and started walking in the direction that she headed.

 

Sansa, on the other hand, was deep in thought, and completely lost track of the time of how long she's been gone. She needed to get away from him. She told herself that she would not cry. There was nothing on this earth worth shedding a tear over, least of all her own foolish heart. However, the moment he appeared in front of her, she wanted to cast herself into his arms and sob out all her misery and loneliness. But since it was not an option, she picked fights with him.

 

Sometimes she wondered if was it her fault that they broke up. Was he telling her that he didn't want to be together anymore? Why didn't he tell her what he wanted? Why did he think leaving her was the answer. She could have gone with him if he asked, but he didn't. He didn't even ask her to wait for him. He made the decision for both of them on his own.

 

Jon had been running around for almost half an hour, but he could not find Sansa. Praying that she was safe, he ran even faster, and here she was sitting on the rock near the river bank. Thank God! He was about to call out to her, but stopped himself when he heard her stifle a cry. Then she reached her hands up to wipe her tears away while muttering, “Damn you, Jon! Why did you come back?”

 

He felt his heart crush a little hearing her say that. No amount of time was going to undo the damage he had done. He felt his heart clench and his chest tighten as he realized time was not going to be a healer in this case.

 

TIME....he wished regretfully. If only he could turn it back, he thought, as his mind drifted to a particular camping trip...

 

 

_Jon had been listening to Sansa's complaints for almost four hours. She'd been telling him how much she hated bugs, public restrooms, sleeping bags, basically any outdoor activity. She said that it was not that she doesn't like nature, she does....but not to an extent that she would spend days in the woods without her phone or electricity. She thought maybe that they could rent a hotel with running water and comfortable beds. She asked him how he could be a nature person when he hates bugs so much? To which he answered, “That's why we have tents, so suck it up Sans,”._

_Finally, they had reached their destination and Sansa was still sulking and had refused to help. Jon just chuckled while setting up the tent, which only irritated her more._

_“Jon....where is the restroom?” she asked._

 

_He reached into his duffel bag, pulled out a small roll of toilet paper and then threw it at her. Once she caught it, he told her to find a tree. She just stared at him for a few seconds before it finally dawned on her and all hell broke loose._

_“I want to go home NOW! You can't expect me to squat next to a tree. I am a girl, not a dog! And I refuse to turn into one!” she yelled at him._

 

_“Aw, please, Sans, you'll have a blast. I promise. Now, why don't you try to find some shade under a tree while I finish this up? I'll take you swimming later, okay?” He then smiled at her._

 

_“Fine!” Sansa said as she stormed off._

_It was indeed peaceful sitting in the wilderness. She didn't even know that she'd fallen asleep until Jon said, “Hey, gorgeous. Did you enjoy your nap?” He asked her teasingly before setting his hands on either side of her waist and drawing her closer to him. She instantly arched herself into him, pressing her thighs, abdomen and breasts against his body. He covered her mouth with his lips. He caressed her lips gently over and over again. Then he raised his one hand to run it through her hair and the other down her back pressing her gently into his hard body. She sighed into his mouth at his touch. His body was on fire, and he knew that they shouldn't be entering this territory here, but he couldn't stop himself._

 

_“Hmm, God! You feel so good....” He was running his hands up and down her body._

  
_Then he gently removed(almost tore) her shorts and underwear and trailed passionate kisses down to her hot center and sucked hard on her clit. She bucked up and he massaged her breast through her shirt in one of his warm hands while inserting a finger of his other hand in her quivering hole._

_“Ahh...Jon...” She moaned in a breathless whisper._

 

_He groaned when he heard her say his name. He loved to do this to her. He loved how she tasted. He loved how she smelled. He wasn't sure if this was the right time or place or if she was even ready to take the next step. But he had dreamed about this moment for the longest time. Suddenly his head was filled with thoughts of everything Willas and Theon had ever told him. The two of them had taken great delight in ragging him about his 'VIRGIN' status. They had also taken the liberty of giving him extremely detailed pointers. Why was he thinking of those two idiots right now? Ah....yes the pointers. He wondered what Sansa would think if he made his move. She was already annoyed with him for dragging her out here into the wilderness. She'd probably slap him if he didn't make this moment super romantic for her. Should he wait or should he see how she responds---_

  
_Just as he was thinking, she yanked hard on his curls._

  
_“You were whispering something down there. What are you thinking about?” he heard her voice call out to him._

 

_“I was just...uh....I was just thinking of Willas and Theon.”_

 

_Sansa looked at him, shocked._

 

  
_Ah, such a idiot, he thought._

_She quickly scrambled up and righted her clothes. “You are a really something, Jon. I can't believe you're thinking about the two of them while you were going down on me. Are you like gay or something? Anyway, don't answer that. Sit here by yourself and continue thinking about them,” she said in annoyance as she got up._

 

_“NO, Sans, I wasn't thinking of them like that. I was just thinking of something that they told me,” he wanted to kick himself for ruining the moment._

 

_“Come back, Sans,” he whimpered. “Where are you going?”_

 

_“To the lake....and don't even think about following me,” she said as she walked off quickly._

_After sitting by himself for about ten minutes, he got up to go the lake. He had to remind himself to kick both Willas and Theon later on. If it weren't for their constant badgering, Sansa wouldn't be mad at him right now._

_He just walked a couple of steps when he found her shorts and he picked them up and then her shirt and then her........OMG, what is she doing, he wondered. Was she......was she naked......in the water? Was she TRYING to drive him crazy? He had never seen her completely naked. She had accepted a few days ago when he begged her to let him go down on her but she always just removes her underwear. And she always turns off the lights. Even just a few minutes ago when he went down on her, it was dark inside the tent._

_“Sans! What are you doing?” he asked._

 

_“Swimming...Can't you see, silly,” she answered as she rose from the water naked. Her two delicious breasts jiggled and water dripped off from her red teats. Her auburn hair looked red as it was thoroughly drenched. He could even see a hint of red hair in between her mile-long legs through the clear water. She smiled seductively at him._

 

_Red hair, Red teats, And Red hair again._

 

_OH. BLOODY. HELL._

 

_Is that Aphrodite come alive? I might burst in my pants any second now. At least I suppose my name could feature on the Guinness World Record for cumming in 2 secs without stimulation._

 

_He wondered what Sansa would do if he made a quick run to get his camera to take a pic of her right now. “She'd probably kick you, idiot!” he thought. Gods, every man's wet dream combined was looking at him with those baby blue eyes and he thought of getting a camera from the tent. He wanted to hit himself!_

_“I--I can see that. W-What if you ca-catch a cold?” he continued to ask stupidly, stuttering like an idiot after an embarrassingly long time._  
_Naked Sansa was just making him talk rubbish._

_“Where is your sense of adventure, Jon? What happened to 'Sans you need to learn how to be one with nature',” she laughed imitating him._

 

_“Sans....I.....” he trailed off at a complete loss for words. He was always telling her she was too conservative. But he was now standing by the lakeside like a fool, eating her with his eyes._

_“Stop being shy and get in the water. Don't worry I won't look. Your virtue is safe,” Sansa said teasingly as she went down on the water and started swimming again._

 

_“What? I am not shy. I don't care whether you look or not. But don't blame me if you can't keep your hands off me later,” Jon winked._

 

_“Yeah, right! Shut up and get in already. I'll give you exactly 5 seconds to get in,” she said as she turned around to give him enough time to get in with her._

_Seizing the opportunity, he did the quickest strip ever and sprinted into the water to join her. By the time he reached, she was already swimming around like a water-nymph. He had never been more mesmerized or enchanted by her. Even though he was in the water, he could feel his body heating up. Just looking at the water glistening on her creamy white skin was turning him on. When she looked back at him, it' was like she knew what he was thinking because she just gave him that smile and swam towards him. He just gulped as he saw her approach him, quite unsure of what was going to happen next. But before he could he do anything, she just started splashing water on his face and giggled at him sputtering the water out. He tried to splash back and but she already swam away from him and stopped a little distance away. By the time he reached to where she was at, she started to splash him again. This time he caught hold of her wrists and pulled her in while she squealed. Her cold teats pressed against his. Suddenly, they both fell quiet._

 

_“I want you, Sansa,” Jon whispered. He knew he'd be crushed if she said no. Just being this close to her, seeing her and touching her was driving him insane._

_She flitted her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Taking that as all the approval he needed, he wrapped one arm around her waist and trailed the other up her neckline before cupping her cheek gently. Their eyes locked, and when he saw her eyes slowly flutter closed, he shut his own in anticipation._

 

_The first touch was soft, a mere brush of lips against one another. But it wasn’t enough for either of them. He leaned in closer and slanted his lips over hers, coaxing them open. She responded with a soft moan giving him permission to kiss her deeper._

 

_He slowly slid his lips across hers, hoping she would let him continue his exploration. And she did with minimal hesitation. Soon their actions grew needy and he had finally pinned her against the rock and continued to drag his lips across her much softer ones, tasting all of her and loving the feel of her body flush against his. It was so much more than he ever thought it would be. He appreciated the small moans that escaped the back of her throat and he couldn’t help but release his own as their tongues teased each other. It was all too much; they needed air but neither willing to release the other for it._

 

 _With his hands holding her firmly just below her bottom, he lifted her effortlessly above his shoulders with her facing towards him and her wet heat directly in front of his mouth. He began licking her with full gusto, finally able to see her wet gorgeous breasts jumping up and down with every arch of her back._  
_Having no balance but Jon's upper body, Sansa held onto his shoulders in one hand and tugged on his curls more forcefully than she intended. But he just moaned in response and this time, he traced his name near her clit._

 

_Sansa wanted to laugh because she was sure that he was mocking the fact that she said he was whispering about Willas and Theon went he down on her minutes ago. But he gave her no break as he held her ass cheeks tighter as he pressed her more firmly against his face grinding her tender flesh against his mouth while making sure her clit got great stimulation. Then he entered her with his tongue, burying his face into her cunt._

  
_“If I die now, I'd go happily,” Jon thought as Sansa hit her peak and thrashed and moaned loudly above him. He gently coaxed her through her orgasm. She then breathlessly told him to put her down. He_ _did as he was told regretfully even though his shoulders ached._

 

_He kissed her again when he put her down. The sensations that she created within him were foreign and yet so utterly delicious. He never wanted to stop kissing her. When she arched her body against him....he knew that his need for her was evident._

 

_“Are you sure?” he panted and waited until she opened her eyes. As much as he wanted this he just wanted to make sure she didn't have any doubts._

 

_“Hmmm,” Sansa nodded._

 

_“Right here...in the water?” he asked thinking that she really was adventurous._

 

_“Jon, you just gave me a mind-blowing orgasm while balancing me on your shoulders, standing in 5°C water....It's a little too late to start acting like a prude,” she snapped._

_“It's your first time, Sans. Let's go back,” he said as he tried to reason with her. The water was cold and the last thing he wanted was for her to freeze her cute little butt off._

 

_“Nah...uh,” Sansa said as she pulled him back next to her._

 

_His self-control was quickly waning. If she was that tight around his tongue, he wondered how she'd clench around him when he was inside her. “Shit, I'm going to die of pleasure overdose even before I orgasm,” he thought nervously._

_Slowly he began to kiss the sensitive skin at the base of her neck and then trail upwards. He could feel the quick puffs of air escaping past her sweet lips and onto his shoulder. He felt like he was about to lose control of his own senses but he fought the urge to grind his body against hers. She meant the world to him and he needed to take his time with her._

 

_But when she curled her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her wrapping her legs around his waist trying to coax him with her lips and with her tongue, Jon quickly realized that she wanted more...she needed more. Tentatively he stroked the most sensitive part of her...slowly...gently...tenderly all the while looking into her eyes trying to gauge her reaction. All he could see was pure pleasure as he felt her body respond with increasing fervor. The way she reacted to his touch drove him over the edge. All he wanted was to see and feel her come undone in his arms....and she did._

  
_Just hearing her cry out his name sent all his senses into a frenzy. He couldn't hold back any longer....his body was about to combust with his need to be in her. He looked into her eyes one last time just to reassure her that he would try to be as gentle as possible. Everything after felt like he was caught in a tidal wave...his mind couldn't fathom the depth of what he felt for her as she held on to him for dear life. While every vein in his body coursed through with such force giving him the greatest rush he'd ever felt. As their eyes locked, hearts pounded and bodies grinded in perfect rhythm, Jon was totally swept up with the satisfaction that Sansa was finally his in every sense of the word._

  
_They remained there in each other's arms waiting for their breath to return to normal, for their heartbeats to slow down and for their bodies to stop tingling....a little quiet, a little self-conscious and a little overwhelmed coming to terms with the fact that everything about their relationship had changed._

 

_While Jon was still breathing raggedly, he held her close and kissed her forehead for several seconds, which felt a lot more intimate than the other times he did it._

  
_Jon noticed Sansa shivering as she started to drift off to sleep while still nestled against him. So he caught hold of her hand and led her out of the water. He slipped into his boxers and held his shirt up for her. They both walked wordlessly back to the tent still holding onto each other, never to let go._

  
_Going back he couldn't stop himself from wanting to make love to her again....and again...and again....._

  
_Later, as he watched her sleep he realized how perfect she was. He pulled her close to him just wanting to feel the warmth of her body next to his. He suddenly started to feel extremely overwhelmed. He needed to tell her something and he couldn't wait until she got up._

  
_“Are you awake?” he asked._

 

_“No....” Sansa answered sleepily._

 

_“Well...did I wear you out? I was that good huh?” he asked which earned him a slap on the chest._

 

_“Oh, please...stop boasting.” She then turned her head to face him with a shocked expression on her face, “You didn't ask Theon and Willas advice about THIS, did you?”_

 

_“Uhh...um--”_

 

_“Don't you dare tell them about this. I'll never speak to you again if you do.”_

 

_“Hey! Look who's talking. I won't say anything if you don't. Margaery just can't keep her mouth shut. Theon knows everything about us thanks to her and YOU.”_

 

_Sansa yawned. “Okay! Alright! I wouldn't discuss this with her in any case. Now stop bugging me and let me go back to sleep.”_

 

_“Sans,” Jon asked nervously._

 

_“What now?” Sansa asked irritatedly but with a smile on her face._

 

_“I just want us....you and me.....to stay like this.” His voice shook._

 

_“In the woods?” she teased._

 

_“Don't joke, Sans. I'm serious. Do you want us to stay together always?” He didn't know what he'd do if she says no._

 

_“Yes, of course. Why do you have any doubts?” Sansa asked curiously._

 

_Jon looked at her with tears welling up in his eyes. “No. It's just that I can't imagine my life without you.”_

 

_“Jon! Don't talk like that. You and me.....we are meant to be. We will always be together. I don't think I can love anyone else besides you. I don't want to love anyone else besides you. Promise me we'll always be together.”_

 

_Jon grinned back at her. “Promise. I love you.”_

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

  
Why did he make all those promises? At the time he had every intention of keeping them. But when the time came and he had to make a choice, he let his fear dictate him on believing that he needed to make her follow her career to not have any regrets. He made the decision without her. No wonder she hated him. She trusted him with her whole life. And he just threw it back in her face.

 

He just stood there, watching her, unable to move. He tilted back his head, letting the warmth of bright sunlight soak into him. Why was he cold through to his very soul? Why did his decision five years ago seem to not make any sense to him now? He was determined that even if it took forever he was going to set things right with her.

 

* * *

 

  
Jon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Sansa staring at him in the face, “What the hell are you moaning about?” she asked.

  
Uhh, shit, he didn't think that he had moaned out loud, but apparently he did. “No, I did not...You're delusional.” He decided that to deny the whole thing was the best course of action.

 

“Whatever,” She scoffed at him and turned away.

 

With a sigh, Jon pleaded, “Please, Sans. Let's try to be civil toward each other. I'm tired of fighting.”

 

Sansa hated herself for being weak, she hated the effect that Jon still has on her. She wanted to despise him for leaving her, but seeing him again brought back all the memories of them being together, the first time they made love in the woods, the first time they went skinny dipping, the first time they spent the night together. She didn't want to fight anymore...maybe she should try to be NICE to him at least once to make up for their first meeting yesterday. Of course, she was not going to apologize, but...she doesn't wish to see him so unhappy, so before she could stop herself, she put her hand out toward him and said, “Okay...Truce for TODAY.”

 

“Truce...for today,” Jon repeated slowly. He shook her hands, completely elated. He wanted to know what she's been up to for the past five years. Better not mention the stalking....she might not appreciate that...Fuck, who would? Better start with, “So how have you been?”

 

“Fine, you? Enjoying the glamorous life in King's Landing?” She asked, her tone carrying a little bit of sarcasm.

 

Jon pouted. “Sans...”

 

Sansa shrugged. “I'm just asking you a simple question. Okay, I'll be nice. Do you like King's Landing?” She then smiled at him, a smile that transformed her entire face. Gone was the sophisticated cross Sansa to be replaced with the flirtatious, small-town girl Sansa.

 

Jon sighed. “Not really...It's tough. I travel a lot and even missed Rhae's wedding as you might have known. I can't have any peace of mind when I leave the house. Paparazzi surrounds me everywhere I go. It sucks, Sans. My every action is being analyzed by the tabloids and magazines.”

 

Sansa put her arms around herself. “Well, I wouldn't know. I've tried to avoid watching TV every time you're on screen.” She looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

 

It hurt him more than he could even imagine when he saw the pain etched across her beautiful features, but he just piped on cheerfully pretending that he didn't hear the sadness in her voice. If only he could get her to smile again. “Ah, here I've always thought that you would run to the screen every time I came on.”

 

Sansa chuckled. “Sure, unless I want to have nightmares.”

 

“Nope, you know I'm handsome, but you just don't want to admit it. So what have you been up to Sans? Are you seeing anyone?” He asked softly...hoping that she won't get mad at him. Friends do ask those questions, right? But then again are they friends?

 

She quirked her eyebrow up, stared at him wide-eyed, her lips compressed in a hard line, and said, “It's none of your business who I'm seeing. Why do you care who am I seeing now?” He guessed that the truce was broken the moment he opened his stupid mouth. Damn, curiosity!

 

“Sans, where are you going?” Damn, it! Next time he told himself to stick to the neutral topic... _If there is a next time,_  he thought.

 

Sansa suddenly screamed. “Ouch, shit.” Before he knew what happened, Sansa was clutching her ankle and flashing her eyes at him in anger, “This is all your fault.”

 

“Are you okay, Sans? Let me see your ankle. You might have twisted it. Come on, let me carry you,” he said worriedly.

 

Sansa glared at him. “Didn't I tell you to call me, Miss Stark? I'm fine! See!” She then got up and managed to hop on her foot. Her face was filled with pain, but she refused to back down and gave him the satisfaction of seeing her in agony. Screw the pain for now.

 

“Sansa, stop being so stubborn and let me help you...Don't make me...” He warned her.

 

“You d-don't scare me,” She stuttered as he got closer to her. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. “Put me down, Jon,” she screamed in his ears and started beating on his back with both of her hands. He had to close his eyes not to remember a time when he had her thrashing on his shoulders as she was screaming, for an entirely different reason.

 

“I will let go if you promise not to run away from me,” he said.

 

“Fine...Now, let go,” She answered ungraciously. When he set her down on a rock, she straightened herself up to a full height. “WHO do you think you are?”

 

Jon advanced in on her playfully. “You better watch it and start playing nice.” He growled and closed the distance between them when they were almost touching.

 

“You don't scare me.” She then pressed her palm on his chest and thought, oh _...he wanted to play, I will show him._

 

“You sure?” he asked as he leaned in slightly and then slowly his lips moved towards hers. _What am I doing?_ he wondered. Sansa was going to slap him for sure, but he has longed to do this for 5 years. When she also looked a little dazed, he decided that he will face the consequences of his actions later.

 

Sansa knew that she needed to get away from him now, but being so close to him, seeing him again, having his sweet breath on her face were making her dizzy with passion.

 

Just when their lips were about to touch, noise penetrated the sexual fog they were in.....

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Slow down, you guys. I don't think I have ever seen these two move so fast. Rhaenys, darling, please slow down or you're going to trip and fall. I told you not to wear those heeled shoes,” Willas called out after Rhaenys who just looked like a blur of blue fluttering away from him.

  
She started screaming, “Slow down? Don't tell me to slow down. They have been missing for over eight hours and I am only counting the time since I got up. Oh God! My baby brother is missing. I swear when I find him I will never bully him again. I'll NEVER EVER interfere in his life again. I'll be good to him. I'll give him that Wii we bought last month. Please God...please let me find him.”

 

“Hey! That Wii is mine. I waited 2 months for it. And he is not a baby. I am sure he is fine. He has been here before and so has Sansa,” Willas balked at the thought of giving up one of his most valued possession even if he knew the timing was all wrong. Now he wished he had just shut his mouth.

   
Rhaenys glared at him. “How can you be so materialistic at a time like this? My brother is missing,” she said in disbelief, though she did have a reputation for being the Queen of Displacement when it comes to transferring anger or guilt.

   
Willas pointed to himself. “Me...being materialistic? You are the one trying to bribe GOD. None of this would have happened if you had just minded your own beeswax,” he scoffed completely irritated wondering how she could make it seem like suddenly everything was his fault.

 

Theon's irritation grew by the second. “Cut it out you two. Can we just focus on trying to find Jon and Sansa? You can continue your blame game later,” he said trying to play the peacemaker he so was not.

   
Meanwhile, Margaery was almost in tears. “I swear if anything happens to Sansa, I will never forgive myself. I should never have asked her to come back here. You and your stupid plan.....and your stupid brother. If anything happens to my best friend, those orange balls are the only things he is going to be able to play with for the rest of his life,” She was just hysterical by now.

 

“Margaery! You just leave my brother out of it. I am worried about Sansa too. I just hope they are both alright,” Rhaenys retorted in what turned into a free-for-all with everybody just taking pot shots at each other.

  
Willas snapped his fingers, silencing everyone. “Okay! Everybody take a deep breath. We are all a little upset. But there is no need to start fighting with each other. Jon and Sansa are going to be fine. No....they ARE fine. They are just lost, that's all. We WILL find them. I am sure Jon is taking good care of San---”

  
Margaery huffed. “Oh please, Willas! If Jon had taken care of her we wouldn't all be here now, would we?” She just couldn't contain her anger any longer.

 

Seeing everyone turn to her in shock, Margaery muttered, “I'm sorry....I guess I got a little carried away. I don't know why I am over-reacting,” she said remorsefully figuring that it was the fear of not knowing what had happened to them that was getting to her. She most certainly didn't mean to say those harsh things. Especially not to Rhaenys. They were all friends after all.

  
Rhaenys smiled at her. “Relax, Marg! It's okay. Let's find them and then we can all breathe easy,” she said understandingly. She knew where Margaery was coming from. Despite all of Jon's stupidity, the moment she realized the possibility of something bad happening to him, she only prayed for his safe return.

 

Willas kissed Rhaenys's temple. “Let's just go to the Forest Rangers' office and see how we can take it from there,” he said, ever the voice of reason realizing that just standing around talking about it was going to get them nowhere. Plus if they decided to venture out on their own, there was a good possibility that they'd end up lost too.

   
They returned to the campsite with the Ranger who took them on a trail that Jon and Sansa had most likely taken. People often strayed away from where they set up camp and were unable to find their way back. It didn't take them very long to find the two of them......although when they did, they almost wished they hadn't.

 

They had been screaming out their names for God only knows how long. The ranger led them out into a clearing only to see Sansa backed up against a tree with her eyes closed and Jon's forehead resting against hers. He then turned his head and gave them a death glare while balling his hands into fists. Clearly, they realized that they had just interrupted something.

 

Margaery and Rhaenys ran to Sansa's side. “Are you okay, Sans? Are you alright?” they both asked in unison.

  
Sansa seemed to appear a bit far-away. “I am okay I guess? I think I just hurt my ankle a bit. I'll be fine. Can we go back? I'd just like to go home,” she said like as if couldn't wait to get out of there and away from him fast enough.

 

“Sure. Can you walk? Do you want Theon to carry you?” Margaery asked.

  
“No, please let's just go home, okay?” Sansa said just wanting to avoid any eye contact with him. She couldn't believe that after everything he had done, she almost let him kiss her.

   
The ride home was a long quiet one for both Jon and Sansa. He went home with Rhaenys and Willas, and Sansa with Margaery and Theon. He was wondering if he'd get to see her again and she was hoping she wouldn't have to.

 

* * *

 

**Five days later**

 

Sansa was in the study working on some layouts for Margaery's living room. She kept wondering why Margaery wanted to renovate her home. It was already very well done up. Her living room has a mid-century modern style characterized by simplicity and natural shapes. The wall of windows and natural stone fireplace evoked an organic atmosphere, while the modern furnishings added a contemporary touch. The open floor plan and full-length French windows gave the illusion of bringing the outdoors in. Margaery had just recently purchased a custom designed Baker Hesseldenz sofa set and coffee table which clearly did not come cheap.

  
She wondered if Margaery did, in fact, need her house decorated or was it all an elaborate ruse to get her to come to Winterfell. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Rhaenys.

  
“Hi, Rhae!” she said excitedly.

 

Rhaenys sounded concerned. “Sans? Are you okay? How are you? How's your foot?” she asked concernedly. She had avoided calling Sansa the entire week. She just wanted to give her time to digest everything that had happened.

  
“I am fine. My foot is okay too. Just needed an ice pack and to keep my weight off it for a couple of days.”

  
Rhaenys smiled. “Good. I am glad you are feeling better. You are feeling better, right?” she asked hoping Sansa would take the hint.

  
“Yes, I am. I am not angry anymore if that is what you are asking......at anyone,” Sansa replied understanding that for the most part, all their hearts were in the right place.

  
Rhaenys let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. “Great! Because Willas and I are celebrating our third wedding anniversary tomorrow and we'd like you to come over for dinner. I have already informed Margaery and she said she'd check with you. So....can I expect to see you tomorrow?” She didn't want to spring anything on Sansa, so this time at Willas's behest she decided to ask her first.

 

Sansa hesitated. “Well...Rhae....uh.....I,” she trailed off not knowing how to worm her way out of the invite.

 

“Sansa, I would mean a lot to me if you come. And you don't have to worry about Jon being a pest. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you,” she added as assurance.

  
Sansa quickly replied, “No, he doesn't bother me. I mean it's fine if he is there. It's not going to be a problem.”  _Now why the hell did she say that?_

 

“So then you'll come,” Rhaenys smiled happily finally convinced that everything was back on track.

 

“Yes...Of course....I will,” She decided firmly. She can't avoid him forever. The time has come to face her feelings and her fears. One way or an another she needed to move on with her life.

   
“I'll see you then,” Rhaenys said.

   
“Sure,” Sansa said as she hung up.

   
Since coming back from the camping trip, she had spent a lot of time thinking about how she ended up like this. This was not the way her life was supposed to pan out. Sure, she was successful. Her career was going great. Both her boss and her clients greatly appreciated her work. There were a lot of rich expatriates living in Westeros who offered her the opportunity to work in the King's Landing or High Garden if she wanted to. She was really proud of everything she had achieved so far. Then why....why did she feel so...so incomplete?

  
This is what she feared...coming back to Winterfell.....coming back home. In Dorne, she did not have time to think about all these things. She worked on more projects than necessary. She was even working on designs for her own line of custom furniture when she managed to find the time to tear herself away from the office. She just realized that her work had become her entire life. It is her entire life. For the longest time, she used her job and her demanding clients to push herself to strive harder. Now she wondered if she was just fooling herself into thinking that if she immersed herself in work she wouldn't need to think about anything else.

 

This was all his fault. Why did he come back? She was doing fine until she saw him again. Now she's realized what she's been missing. Why she can't move on? He was ruining everything. There were men, perfectly good men. Men who would be perfect partners for her. Men who would want to be with her if only she'd let them. But that is where the problem was....she just couldn't....she tried but she couldn't. It just didn't feel right not the way it felt with......

  
_That's it,_ she decided. She had to stop thinking about him. He had turned her life upside down once before. He had walked away without so much as a second glance. She had somehow managed to pick up the pieces of her broken heart then. But right now five years later she realized she is still wounded. There was no way she was going back to that time in her life again. That pain....then...was just unbearable. She just couldn't relive it. The moment she was done with Margaery's house she'd leave....go back to Dorne and just stay there for the rest of her life.

 

* * *

 

Sansa and Margaery were out shopping at the local mall. They needed to buy an anniversary gift for Rhaenys and Willas. Sansa had picked out a Mother-of-Pearl Cheese Platter for them. She had just finished paying for her purchase and was waiting for it to be gift wrapped.

 

Sansa turned to Margaery to see if she was done yet but it didn't look like Margaery had decided on what she wanted to get Rhaenys yet.

   
“Marg, see anything you like?” she asked wondering why Margaery looked so bored as she kept glancing around. The store certainly had a wide selection of gift items to choose from. Sansa herself had little trouble deciding what she wanted to get them because of the variety.

   
Margaery sighed. “I don't know, Sans. I'm sure Rhaenys and Willas have a lot of this stuff. And getting them crystal or monogrammed wine glasses or champagne flutes, well is quite frankly so...boring. You know what? Come with me. I need to take you somewhere. There is a store that I go to which is on the lower level. I picked up this pair of furry--”

  
Sansa stuck her fingers in her ears. “La-la-la-la-la-la. I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW,” she said.

  
“Okay Fine! But at least come to the store with me.”

  
Sansa looked shocked. “Are you crazy? What if someone sees us? I wouldn't want to be caught dead in one of those places.”

  
“Will you just relax? It isn't one of those places as you put it. It's just a place where you get massage oils and stuff.”

  
Sansa crossed her arms. “What kind of stuff?” she asked disbelievingly.

  
“The kind of stuff I am going to have to buy for you if you don't shut your mouth and come with me.”

 

Sansa huffed. “Alright! Fine! But I am not coming in.....and don't buy me anything.....and if anyone sees us I am going to deny knowing you.”

  
Margaery just laughed while Sansa tried her best to be inconspicuous as she dragged her to  _The Pleasure Chest_. Sansa felt even more awkward just loitering outside the shop, so she relented and went in to join Margaery.

  
Margaery already had her gift picked out in her shopping basket. There was a colorful canister in her basket filled with all sorts of sensuous goodies which she opened to show Sansa. In it were little jars of sweet almond massage oil, honey almond massage cream, honey dust, pleasure balm, something called the 'original oil of love' and a feather tickler. They were all beautifully packaged and put together in an ornately decorated tin and aptly titled as Kamasutra Earthly Delight.

 

Margaery smiled proudly. “Well! What do you think? I am sure Rhaenys will get a kick out of it,” she said extremely thrilled with her find.

 

“Ew, Please! That is my ex-boyfriend's sister you are talking about. I would rather not know about the intimacies of Jon's sister's bedroom,” she said disgustedly.

  
Margaery gave out a knowing smile. “Hmm...Funny,” she remarked.

  
Sansa looked at her curiously. “What is?”

  
Margaery was still smiling and Sansa wondered how her jaw didn't ache. “Oh, nothing! It's just a point to consider,” she said.

 

“What is? Will you spill already? I would like to get out of here ASAP. So stop stalling and tell me.”

  
“It's just funny that of all the things, you still keeping thinking about Jon. I mean just imagine if he saw you here. What do you think he'd think?”

  
Sansa fidgeted with her hands. “This conversation is pointless. If you are done paying, let's go. I'm extremely uncomfortable here.” Her voice was slowly starting to get shrill. Just the mention of his name was enough to make her see red. But hold up, she was the one who brought him up......God! That man was in her sub-conscience now. Why won't he just get out of her head?

 

“Alright! Stop getting all hyper. Your face is starting to twitch again,” Margaery said, amused.

 

“Well! Then hurry. I will just die if someone sees me here.”

  
Margaery just rolled her eyes and went up to the cashier to pay for her purchase. Sansa stood waiting impatiently constantly rocking back and forth from the front of her feet to the ball of her heels. As she rocked back and forth she felt somebody was watching her. She looked in that direction briefly and then tried to look away. But before she could do that someone called out to her.

  
“Sansa.....Sansa, is that you?” a guy asked. Sansa groaned internally.  _“Here out of all places? KILL ME NOW!”_  she thought.

  
Sansa looked back at the person. He did look familiar but she couldn't quite place him. She had seen him before but where......

 

“It's me....Podrick.....Podrick Payne. Please don't tell me you don't recognize me. I sat behind you in class for 2 years. Well, actually I sat behind your basketball-team-captain boyfriend. Like he'd allow anyone to sit next to you.” He huffed.

 

Sansa chuckled as she realization slowly dawned her. “Ah! Yes! Of course. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you,” she said.

 

“Well! I guess I grew a couple of inches and lost the braces....and the weight,” he said proudly.

  
Sansa smiled. “Well, you look great. How have you been?” she asked.

 

“Great! I own a BMW dealership in downtown Riverrun. Just moved into a 3000 sq. ft loft. Life is good. What about you? Last I heard you had moved away from Winterfell.”

  
“Yeah! Dorne is my home now. I am just in town for a couple of days visiting friends.”

 

“Oh! Well then maybe we can meet up sometime. Maybe for some drinks or dinner. How about tomorrow night?”

  
Sansa hesitated. “I....I.....Well.....I have this party to go to and I am really busy with this project I am working on. I am on a deadline.”

 

Podrick seemed to get her intention. “Oh, okay, I understand. That's fine. Maybe some other time then,” he said but he looked a little disappointed. “Well, it was nice seeing you again.”

   
Sansa felt really bad. She had done it again. Blown off another guy. As she watched him walk away she felt a tap on her shoulder.

  
“So who was the hottie?” Margaery asked. She'd been waiting(while hiding) for Sansa to finish talking to that guy. She was really excited and she couldn't wait to hear more. She'd only wanted Sansa to reconcile with Jon because she thought that Sansa was still not over him. But if her homegirl could find love somewhere else, screw Jon. She wanted to jump up and down in joy.

  
Sansa looked at her cluelessly. “Who...The guy I was talking to.....Oh, that was Podrick Payne.”

  
“Who?” Margaery asked again.

  
“Podrick Payne,” Sansa answered. “He was in class with us. Don't you remember? Well, he was a little chubby back then.”

  
“Oh my God, that was him! He certainly looks different now. Wait, he used to have a crush on you back in high school, didn't he?”

  
Sansa nodded her head. “Yeah! That is why Jon never let him sit next to me.”

  
Margaery's smile fell. “Still thinking about Jon eh.....So what did he want?”

  
“Stop. I was not thinking about Jon. Well, I guess he asked me out.”

  
Now Margaery looked excited. “And?”

  
Sansa raised her eyebrow. “And I said I was busy.”

  
“Busy thinking about Jon,” Margaery sing song-ed.

 

“Am not. Quit bugging me!”

 

“I will...if you go out with Podrick.” Margaery thought at least one of two things could come out of it- One, Sansa would realize she is still in love with Jon and confront him. Two, Sansa would move on and find love again. Both ended with Sansa happy which meant MARGAERY HAS GOT WORK CUT OUT, BITCHES!

 

“I can't go out with Podrick,” Sansa said softly.

  
“I know. Like you said your 'busy',” Margaery said annunciating the word 'busy' with quotation marks. “Oh, come on! What's the worst that can happen? You're just in town for a couple of days. Just meet up for drinks or something and be done with it. You really need to start dating again. You can invite him to Rhaenys's party if you want to....I am sure she won't mind. You do know it's a couple's party, right?”

  
Sansa shook her head. “No....I can't do that. What will it take for you to drop this topic?”

  
“How about you go invite him for coffee....right now. I'll come too. I'll chaperone. So you won't have to worry about him making any moves on you,” Margaery pressed her.

  
“Margaery! I don't need a babysitter. I can date without supervision,” Sansa said, almost insulted.

  
“Well! It's either coffee or I continue bugging you,” Margaery said as she looked at her in challenge.

  
Sansa groaned. “Alright. You win,” she said as she hurriedly caught up with Podrick and asked him to join them for a cup of coffee which he happily agreed to.

 

* * *

 

The three of them walked into the crowded coffee shop. As they looked around for a place to sit Sansa's eyes rested on a familiar figure who also seemed to look up at the same time. Before she could turn and suggest they go somewhere else, he had already caught Margaery's attention and was waving them to come and join him.....and the girl who had her hands all over him. She seemed to look strikingly familiar too.

 

Margaery waved. “Jon! Good to see you....and you too Candy 'with a Y',” she said as she gave the girl a once over. She then turned and looked in Sansa's direction.

  
They both knew the girl. Her name was Peggy but she went by Candi-with-an-I. She too went to school with them. Sansa remembered her because she would shamelessly flirt with Jon even though everyone in school including the teachers knew that Sansa and Jon were a couple. Now here, she was practically sitting on top of him, rubbing her big breasts against his chest. 

 

_Well looks like today going to be some sort of high school reunion._

  
Candi huffed. “No, Candi with an I,” She corrected Margaery. When she didn't get any response from the group, she then spelled out her name, “C-A-N-D-I.”

  
Margaery just rolled her eyes and murmured to Sansa, “If I puke, hold my hair.”

  
Jon looked quite uncomfortable with Candi who was now running her fingers through his hair.  “Hey! Marg. Join us......PLEASE,” he begged.

 

Gosh, could they BE any more blatant? This is a public place for God's sake...Everything about CANDI screamed fake to Sansa. From the tips of her hair to the bottom of her feet. She's not jealous! Definitely not...she just hated someone pretending to be something that they're not...that's all.

  
Sansa gave a tight-lipped smile. “Why don't we go somewhere else? It's really crowded here. We wouldn't want to intrude,” she said.

  
Margaery shook her head and smiled wickedly. “We're not intruding. Besides, there is no other table available and I am too tired to go anywhere else,” she said quickly. Even if she cornered Sansa into having coffee with Podrick, there was no way she was going to let that skank Candi sink her claws into Jon.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Candi-with-an-I said. “And Sansa, you're back in Winterfell. I hope this isn't too awkward for you,” she said smugly.

  
Sansa chose to ignore her comment. Besides, she couldn't help but notice how Jon was staring at Podrick with suspicion while Candi fiddled with his shirt buttons. He was probably wondering why Podrick was with her and Margaery. It looked like he was just about to ask but Podrick spoke up before he got the chance.

 

“We were just in the neighborhood. Just my lucky day I guess since I ran into Sansa.......and Margaery. We thought we get some coffee and catch up on old times.” He shrugged.

  
Jon glared at him, “Just in the neighborhood for some coffee with Sansa......and Margaery. Quite the coincidence.” He couldn't stop himself. All through high school, he had kept this guy as far from Sansa as possible and here they were together.....having coffee and he couldn't do anything to stop it. In fact, he didn't like the looks that all the men in the coffee shop were giving her....like they wanted to devour her in one bite. She's a human being for God's sake. Not some piece of meat at the market.

  
He didn't know why he was getting all worked up....it was just coffee. HIS ex-girlfriend was just having coffee with THIS ex-metalmouth. BMW indeed....Jon owned a Porsche Cayenne Turbo S.....now that was a man's drive.

  
Candi with an I squeaked. “Oh, are you two seeing each other now? That is so cute. Isn't it, Jonny?” she said to Jon in an annoyingly cutesy voice.

  
Sansa and Margaery both turned to look at Jon, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Margaery bit her lips so hard she almost tasted a metallic essence. Jon squirmed uncomfortably in his seat trying to subtly remove Candi with an I's hands off him but it seemed like she had her hands super-glued to his shirt.

  
Podrick looked uncomfortably between the four. “So Jon. How's life in King's Landing? What brings you back? Are you visiting friends too?” he asked to ease the tense atmosphere.

  
Jon sat up straight. “Maybe you don't remember, but I have my family here too. Actually, it's my sister's anniversary tomorrow and she is having a couple's party. In fact, Sansa and Margaery will be there,” she said.

 

“Oh really, Jonny! Do you have a date yet? Can I come? Oh my God, I need to shop for a new dress right away!” Candi-with-an-I said.

  
“Well.......actually.....it's family only,” Jon stuttered.

  
“But you just said Sansa and Margaery are invited too. They aren't related to you now, are they?” she said giving Sansa a nasty look.

  
Jon looked helplessly at Sansa and Margaery pleading with his eyes for one of them to bail him out. But they were both too annoyed to look at him. “Well! They are both my sister's friends,” he said.

 

“But you said it's a couple's party. You wouldn't want to be without a date now, would you? I'm sure Rhaenys will remember me too. I was quite popular in high school,” she said thrusting her breasts out.

  
Margaery snickered and said, “Yeah we know...You were  _quite_ popular especially with the boys.”

  
Jon suddenly looked at Sansa determinedly. “Actually I wouldn't mind at all,” he stared at Sansa daring her to put a stop to the absurdity of this conversation.

 

Margaery chuckled darkly. “I don't believe THIS. Well! If this is how it is going to be. Podrick what are you doing tomorrow night? You heard the man, it's a couple's party and Sansa needs a date.” Margaery was beyond furious at Jon.

  
Sansa hesitated. “Margaery....I.....”

  
Podrick smiled. “Well, I'm free. If Sansa doesn't mind that is. Do you, Sansa?” he asked.

  
“No. No not at all. Pick me up at 8. Why don't we leave? I'll give you directions to Margaery's house,” Sansa said defiantly not even looking at Jon as she got up to leave. She didn't want to turn Podrick down in front of his high school classmates. Besides, she was just in Winterfell for a couple of days. It would be nice just to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 Rhaenys was fuming in the kitchen. Willas was trying his best to stay out of her way. He was afraid she was going to break something or worse still...throw something at him.

 

He knew Rhaenys was furious because her BIG PLAN was backfiring in the worst possible way. After all the effort that she and Margaery had put into scheming and manipulating both Sansa and Jon to come back home to Winterfell, things were just not turning out the way she had planned. Not only were they not speaking to each other, it had been almost a week since they had seen each other and that too they ended up inviting other people to HER couple's party which she had so painstakingly planned just for the two of them.

  
Knowing Rhaenys, he knew she would find a way to combat the situation. But until such a time he just had to find a way to stay out of the path of Hurricane Rhae.

  
He quietly picked up the pale of ice and walked out of the kitchen to where their guests were already mingling and chatting with each other.

  
There was Jon with Candi.....who could forget Candi with an I? That girl left a lasting impression. He looked away quickly and hoped Rhaenys didn't see him checking her out. There was Candi feeding Jon-the-lucky-dog hors-d'oeuvres and wiping his mouth with her fingers.

 

On the other side was Sansa with Podrick engaged in what looked like a very polite conversation but every now and then, she kept glancing in Jon's direction.

  
And then there was Margaery and Theon watching both couples like spectators at a tennis match.

  
As Rhaenys walked out to join Willas, Theon raised his glass and loudly cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

“To Rhaenys and Willas who have shown that love is a commitment of your heart to another person no matter what the obstacle. They demonstrate their love for each other every day in a million different ways. While in most cases love isn’t about who is right or wrong or even who did the dishes last, in their case it most definitely is. Rhaenys constantly reminds Willas who's boss and Willas has no choice but to agree with her. But since they lasted for 6 years as a couple it is only fitting that we take a moment to recognize their love and raise our glasses in celebration of their third wedding anniversary!”

  
After people cheered and raised their glasses to toast the happy couple it was Willas's turn to speak.

  
“Looking back I can't believe it has been 6 years but I guess being married to Rhaenys has made it a very enjoyable ride. Most of you who know our story know that it hasn't been an easy journey for us. But nothing good in life ever is. We've had our ups and downs and we've made mistakes and we've forgiven each other. There were times when we almost called quits. But just the thought of being separated from each other made us realize that our lives wouldn't be worth living if we weren't together. I guess what I am trying to say is that if you find the person who you can't imagine your life without, who makes you feel complete, hold onto them because only a fool would let them go. I just want to end with a word of thanks to family and friends who are here to celebrate this day with us. Theon, for your toast....I GUESS you intended to be nice. And most of all to Rhaenys for the three wonderful years of marriage we've had. Now I'd just like the pleasure of dancing with my wife. This song has been a favorite of a couple we knew who were crazy in love and probably still are.”

 

As the music started, a familiar tune started to play. It once meant a lot to the two people in question. It had been Sansa's parents wedding special and she grew up hearing it all the time. When that song played for their prom she told Jon that when they married, she would like that for their wedding too.

  
As Jon was about to walk across the room to ask Sansa to dance, Podrick already got up and led her to the dance floor. Even as she danced with Podrick the only person she could see was Jon. She barely heard Podrick talking to her.

“Sansa.......Sansa.....” he whispered.

  
Sansa closed her eyes and shook her head. “I'm sorry. Did you say something?”

  
Podrick chuckled. “I asked if you are alright? You seem extremely pre-occupied.”

  
Sansa smiled. “Oh it's nothing, I'm fine,” she said.

  
“Sansa, it's none of my business but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that there is something bothering you. And that something has a man bun and is staring daggers at me right now.”

  
Sansa sighed. “Podrick. It's not like that. There is nothing going on.”

  
“I know you two broke up a long time ago. But whatever it is you have, it is far from over. I see it in your eyes and in his too.”

  
Sansa looked at him with a sad smile. “Podrick....”

  
Podrick brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “I'm sorry, Sansa. I really like you but we're not in high school anymore.  I don't think you are over him and from the looks of it he isn't over you either.”

  
Sansa hugged him. “Podrick. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to.....”

  
Podrick smiled, but disappointment was evident on his face. “It's okay. I think I knew at the coffee shop and by the way, I'm sorry if I put you in a spot there. I guess I still wanted to see if I have a chance. It really was nice seeing you again. You take care, Sansa,” he said softly.

 

With that, Podrick kissed her cheek and then left to say good-bye to Rhaenys and Willas.

  
Sansa turned to walk back to her seat only to have Candi cross her path.

  
“Well, Well. I always wondered what the guys saw in you.”

  
“Excuse me?” Sansa sputtered.

 

“You heard me. Jonny? What did he see in you?”

  
Sansa snorted. “I don't know what you are talking about. But I strongly suggest you get out of my way,” she said.

  
“It's no wonder that he left you. You're as boring as they come. Why would he settle for a Beetle when he could have a Lamborghini? You didn't actually think he was going to marry you after he became a big star, did you?”

  
Sansa prayed for patience. “Candi.....I think you had way too much to drink. Why don't you go find your date and be the Lamborghini he needs you to be? Go cling to him like the leech that you are,” she said turning away and not wanting to carry on a conversation with a woman like Candi. She also felt a little insulted at her insinuation.

  
Candi tried to grab hold of Sansa's arm. “I am not done talking to you.”

 

Podrick saved her from pulling that girl's hair out. “I think you are. Now come say good-night to these nice people before you embarrass yourself further,” He interrupted. Knowing Candi, he knew the kind of scene she was capable of creating.

 

When Candi showed no move to leave, Podrick tried a different trick. “How about I give you that ride in my BMW?” he asked knowing that that would get her attention. The woman had the attention span of a tick.

  
“Yes!” Candi squealed. Jon wasn't showing too much interest in her anyway.

  
Margaery did a little dance after Candi-with-an-I was gone. “Thank God that woman is gone. What a stupid wannabe barbie doll.  I was this close to dragging her out of the house.”

  
Sansa giggled. “No, you wouldn't have...”

 

Willas came over and wrapped his arms around Rhaenys. “Honey, why don't you girls stay here and talk, and we'll be out of your way, okay? Gotta respect you girls' privacy and all...”

  
Sansa answered innocently, “No, it's okay...we're fine. You guys are not intruding.”

  
Margaery frowned at her best friend's innocence. “Idiot, they want to watch football. Men!” she said in a disgusted tone of voice.

  
Rhaenys tutted. “Nuh uh...this is my party, and I get to do what I WANT. UNDERSTAND?” she asked.

  
“Honey...this is OUR party, OUR anniversary,” he reminded her, but when he saw her glare he smiled. “Yes, dear, it is YOUR party and we'll do what you want, okay?”

  
Jon and Theon raised their eyebrows and said in unison, “Coward.”

  
Willas turned to glare at him. “Hey...I heard that. I'm not a coward. I just don't want to sleep in the dog's house. That's all. I will not be deprived on my anniversary,” he argued.

  
“So what do you want to do then, Rhae?” Sansa asked.

 

Rhaenys' eyebrows frowned in concentration as she thought. “I don't know...monopoly? hide-and-seek...Oooh...I know what we could play....Truth or Dare!”

  
Margaery whistled. “Oh man, we haven't played that game in ages...Good times...Good times!” She raised her hand and hit the back of Theon's head to get his attention and asked, “Do you remember our first closet kiss?”

  
Theon chuckled. “Do I? You were throwing yourself at me...coming on to me...rubbing your brea----”

  
Rhaenys interrupted their bantering which almost always leads to foreplay and then before you know it, they are banging on the coffee table. “Okay...okay kids...we do not need to hear the details. We'll be having our fun time in the family room. Guys, you will be responsible for clearing the furniture. Put them in the corner or something. Girls, you come with me...we'll get some candles and some snacks. Okay? Now get going!”

  
  
Sansa shuddered. “Poor Willas.” In reply, Margaery chuckled softly.

  
Rhaenys looked at them suspiciously. “What are you girls whispering about? Now help me carry the tray out.”

  
Sansa quickly composed her face. “Yes, Rhae,” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

**Five minutes later**

 

Rhaenys was holding a bottle in her hand and all of them were sitting in a circle. “Okay...girls and guys, we're ready...Should we spin the bottle to see who starts first?” she asked.

  
The bottle stopped and pointed at Theon.

  
Theon sat up straight and cleared his throat. “I guess, I'll be the first to start then. Willas, after your marriage, have you ever been attracted to anyone other than Rhaenys?” he asked.

  
Willas looked at him in shock. “Dude. What are you trying to do? Make sure this is the third and final year of my marriage?”

  
Theon snickered. “Just answer the question.”

  
Willas gave him a death glare. “I think I'll take the dare.”

  
Theon patted himself on the back. “I guess you already answered the question. But per the rules, I dare you to give me your Wii Sports Resort.”

 

“How is that a dare? You just trying to hustle me out of my brand new game,” Willas argued.

  
Theon put up both of his hands. “Hey! Rules are rules. Now hand it over.”

  
“Whatever man. You've turned into a sly fox just like that fiancée of yours. I guess I am next? Margaery what's that you call Theon so that he absolutely can't turn you down when you want something?” he asked looking for a little payback.

 

Margaery put a hand on her chin as if thinking hard. “Do you mean my Hoo Bear or Cookie Lips or Cutie Patootie or Smoochie Poo. Which one? He can't resist any of them,” she said innocently, counting them off her fingers.

  
“MARGAERY!” Theon shouted. He couldn't believe she just said that out loud in front of all their friends and other people at the party whom he didn't even know.

 

Willas burst out laughing. “Relax Cookie Lips or do you prefer Cutie Patootie. OMG! Man, Theon, I think this is worth giving up my Sports Resort edition for. I'll think about this whenever I get bored. Payback's a--”

 

“Willas, would like everyone to know what I call you?” Rhaenys asked sweetly to Willas.

  
Margaery put up a hand to stop their soon to start bickering. “Okay, my turn, my turn!” she squealed. “Let's see. Jon if you could go back in time, what is the one thing you'd do differently?” she asked.

 

“I'd never let go of the one I love,” he said seriously. His answer just seemed to roll out of his tongue.

  
The room was now filled with silence....until Sansa spoke softly.

  
“You're not supposed to lie.”

  
Jon turned to look at her. “I AM NOT. And I think I get to ask a question now. Sansa, if someone was truly sorry for what they did, do you think you could forgive them?”

 

“What's the dare?”

 

“Kiss me.”

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa couldn't believe Jon actually had the audacity to ask her to kiss him. He had backed her into a corner and with the rest of the guests there, she didn't want to be a spoilsport and create a scene. She'd kissed guys after they broke up. She reasoned to herself that it was just a kiss, mostly a peck. So she let him.

 

At first, he just leaned his face lightly, brushing his lips against her. But when she tried to pull away, his hands came up framing her face and his lips came back crushing hers. Despite her initial protests, her arms instinctively went up around his neck as she reciprocated his kiss, opening her mouth when his tongue swept across her lips. She poured every emotion she’d felt for him over the last five years into that kiss. Jon’s hands left her face, sliding down the side of her body and came to rest on her hips. He pulled her roughly against him, banding his arms around her waist to prevent her escape. She just wanted to stay right where she was until she suddenly realized that they were not alone but surrounded by a room full of people cheering them on.

 

She felt like everything around her was spinning and she needed to get some fresh air. She quickly disengaged herself from his arms and with as much as dignity that she could, she said, “Would you excuse me? I have to go make a phone call.”

 

She walked as fast as she could towards the study hoping to clear her head. She stood out by the balcony for a couple of minutes trying to catch her breath and figure out what just happened. She was so angry with him, and yet she shamelessly responded to his kiss.

 

“Sans?” came a voice near the door. When she didn't respond, Jon grabbed a hold of her arm to turn her around.

 

“LET. ME. GO,” she demanded.

 

“I'm not letting you run away from me anymore,” he stated. She continued to struggle in his arms but he held her to his chest. “Please, Sansa, stop running,” he whispered softly against her temple.

 

“I didn't run away from you. I NEVER ran from you. You ran away from me.” She gritted her teeth as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She looked up into his eyes. “I don't get it,” she said.

 

“Get what, Sans?”

 

“I don't know what I did wrong. Why wasn't I good enough for you? You are now the big basketball star. Love the game more than anything. Making it the first priority and all that,” She rambled on.

  
Jon's eyes teared up a little. “Sans, come on. You know that you're more important to me than basketball can ever be, right?” he asked her pleadingly.

 

Sansa’s eyes automatically teared up again, and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop herself from crying. “Yeah, you made that abundantly clear last time, didn’t you? Tell me again why you made that choice. Were you really thinking about my career or maybe you didn't want any distractions so you ended things. Or maybe you realized you could have your pick of women so why settle for one. Why would you want to be with your smalltown girlfriend when you could have a gorgeous model in your arms.”

 

“Sans,” He whispered softly. “It wasn't like that. I .....”

  
She couldn't even begin to explain to him how devastated she was when he left her. Her world just came crashing down. There were times when she couldn't think or even breathe. She was in actual physical pain for so long. First, she had blamed herself for not being to keep him and then she had become angry and depressed. But most of all she just felt like a fool....for believing him, believing in his promises. And for not understanding what he was trying to tell her when he broke up with her. That their relationship just didn't mean as much to him as it did to her. Now here he was, back in Winterfell behaving like nothing had happened, like he didn't shatter her heart when he left. Well, she was not about to let him back into her life.

 

She's going to be strong, she has to be. He'd broken her trust, the bond between them...and yet she still misses him and yearns for his touch. Why can't he just leave her alone?

 

“Whatever it was I no longer care. You wanted out. So now just stay OUT. I don't want to see you ever again,” she interrupted, gleaming with anger.

 

“Sans,” he tried to explain himself again.

 

“I don't want to hear another word coming from you. Please leave, just leave....get out of my life....” She started crying uncontrollably, letting out all her frustration and emotions for the last five years. “Why did you make promises that you had no intention to fulfill?”

  
Tears strolled down on his face as he spoke, “I never ever wanted to hurt you. Please, Sans.” He engulfed her in his arms, and said softly, “Sansa, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Please,” he begged.

 

Sansa gave Jon a hard shove and moved away from him.

  
She saw Margaery and Rhaenys looking for her, but she just wasn't in the mood to explain to them why Jon was behaving like a jackass. So she went to the backyard.

 

“Give me some hypnotic shots, please...and keep them coming,” she asked the hired bartender. She found the darkest corner to sit down, hoping for some privacy.

  
A couple of drinks later, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around, turning her hopeful eyes to...an elderly colleague of Willas, leering at her. For a moment, she thought it was him. But of course he doesn't care. He wouldn't go after her. Wouldn't even check on her. Why is she being such an idiot?

 

Sansa almost started tearing up again. She wanted Jon...not anybody else. The person that she cared the most about didn't love her. 

 

She ran from the house aimlessly just wanting to get the hell out. She turned into a deserted corner and a couple of guys stared at her and came closer while looking at her like she was meat displayed in the market.

 

She composed her face, wondering if she should run or ask for help or just attack but just as one of them was about to touch her...a voice stopped him.

 

“Don't you dare touch her. Back off,” Jon said. Without waiting for a reply, he pulled Sansa closer to his chest. “Sans...Are you alright?” he asked tenderly and then scolded, “ What the hell are you doing here? This place is dangerous.”

 

“N-ooo...I..told...you...to-to...stay...a-way..from...m...me...” she said with her words slurring.

 

“Sansa, you need to go home now. I'll take you home, okay?” He answered her softly.

 

“I-I...d-don't...want...y-you...to..take..me...h-home. W-here's Margaery?” she asked.

 

Jon placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt before getting into the driver seat. “She's still at the party. I'll inform them later,” he said. He pushed the loose strands of her hair out of her face and said tenderly, “Let's just get you to bed, okay?”

 

* * *

 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Jon asked, already in the process of helping her out of the car.

 

“Why? I-I'm fine. I c-can walk. And don't call me s-sweetheart. I don't n-need your help. I've been doing fine for the last five years and I can take care of myself. So th-thanks but no thanks,” she slurred her words a little.

 

Jon sighed. “Sans, I know you can take care of yourself...but let me help you just this once. Please,” he begged.

 

She gave him a quick shove and glared at him, “Help me? Please...I don't need anyone's help, particularly not yours.”

 

With both hands up in the air, Jon said, “Okay, okay. I won't help you, I'll just walk behind you okay?”

 

Sansa swayed back and forth, but finally managed to get into the house. “Where are we? This is not Margaery's house?” Her speech did improve a bit, but he could tell that she was still quite drunk. The effects of alcohol haven't worn off yet.

 

“This is my parents' guest house. Well, Margaery has her house keys and Rhae's place is just too crowded to find you a separate room. So I thought this would be better since no one will bother you here...Also, you don't have to explain it to them now...It'd be better for you,” He told her nervously.

 

“Well..Well..Well....Thanks for being so thoughtful,” she said sarcastically.

 

Once they got into the kitchen, Jon ushered her to have a seat. They sat in silence for several minutes before Jon spoke up, “Do you want coffee? Tea? Are you hungry?”

 

She finally responded after two minutes, he counted. “No, I don't want anything. I just want to go to bed and sleep,” she told him.

 

“Okay, Sansa. Let me show you the guest bedroom. Are you good to walk?”

 

Sansa huffed. “Yes, for the last time, I'm  _good_ to walk,” she answered irritatedly.

 

She finally managed to get into the bedroom, just a bump here and there against the furniture, but at least she didn't embarrass herself by tripping over stuff.

 

“Here you go. Do you want any help? Do you need a change of clothes? Do you want anything?” Jon started firing questions.

 

She took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down. So he took that as his queue to leave.

 

“Jon,” she whispered...and he stopped. “Stay for a little while.” Her voice was soft and she looked a little forlorn. She wished she could fight it but she couldn't....not when they were in the same room alone together. It was just beyond her control.

 

He just nodded and sat next to her on the bed. He looked uncomfortable... _Doesn't he want to be with me?_ She thought sadly. It's not like he's never been on a bed with her before but it's been so long and they're not even together. Maybe that's why he felt weird, she tried to reason with herself.

  
She honestly didn't know why she was holding out for him. She doesn't trust him, but God...she still loves him. She knows it's the stupidest and the dumbest idea ever, but she couldn't help herself. She's tried hard to fight it but for tonight...does she want to? 

 

“Sansa, baby, are you alright?” Jon asked, concerned.

 

She wanted to scream and say, “No! Of course, I'm not alright. You fucking left me for a stupid game.” But she didn't...instead she said, “I'm tired, just stay with me till I fall asleep. Can you get put the bucket right next to the bed just in case? Thanks.”

 

Meanwhile, Jon still couldn't believe she actually asked him to sit with her until she fell off to sleep. Somewhere in his heart, it gave him hope that perhaps she was ready to forgive him even though he didn't deserve her. But she was really drunk so he'd have to wait until morning to see if she still felt the same way.

 

“Jon, do you like King's Landing? Do you like living so far from home? Don't you get lonely? Ha...wait why would you be lonely? You're famous. THE Jon Snow. I am sure you are always surrounded by people.....and women,” she said with a chuckle.

 

Jon shrugged. “It's okay, I guess. Life is different there.” He didn't know what to say actually. Part of what she was saying was true. He was always surrounded by people. And women always flocked to where he was at. Paparazzi always followed him around hoping to get some scoop on his private life.

 

He had a beautiful house and everything a person could want for in it but how could he say that without her he couldn't call it a HOME. As for loneliness, if it weren't for the fact he was always on the road or at a game or at some event or the other or endorsing a product it would consume him whole. But he didn't dare complain about the flip-side of his glamorous lifestyle.

 

Sansa sighed softly. “Are you happy? I'm sorry I think my brain is addled from too much alcohol. That's why I am asking such stupid questions.”

 

Jon smiled at her a little sadly. “It's okay. They are not stupid. Sans, are...you...happy?” he asked hesitantly. It might hurt him tremendously to leave things unfinished and to be away from her but he would take a flight to King's Landing as soon as possible if she said that she was moving on and that she was happy. 

  
“Hm, I thought I was. But I don't know anymore.”

 

Jon gasped. He almost couldn't breathe. All he wanted was Sansa to be happy. He always did. Five years ago, he was an idiot who thought he should push her towards her career because he knew she would've dropped everything to follow him around the world if he asked. But Sansa had always been a free spirit and he figured she would've gotten tired and irritated of the monotonous life quickly. Moreover, she was extraordinarily talented and he didn't want her to waste her potential and give up her dreams for him. He would've married Sansa in a heartbeat had her longterm happiness not been at stake. He thought she'd move on and be happy again. But now...he felt like he made the biggest mistake ever.

 

“You don't know anymore?” he asked, shocked.

 

“Of course I AM happy, stupid. Why wouldn't I be? I have a job I love. I have a house I love. I have a car I love,” she said counting those off on her fingers like everything she accomplished was off some kind of a checklist.

 

“What about 'Love'? Do you have someone you love?” Jon asked hesitantly.

 

Sansa smiled wanly. “Love? Jon, it is over-rated. But there is someone...maybe I should give him a chance. He does love me, you know. He's waited...a really long time. Three years. Perhaps I should get involved with him.”

 

“But do you love him?” 

 

Sansa shook her head. “I'll try. It's not hard if you really make the effort.”

 

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “You shouldn't have to force yourself to love a person, Sans,” he reasoned.

 

Sansa crossed her arms. “Really, Jon? But what if the person you love does not love you. Then you have to try to love someone else or...end up alone.”

  
Jon shook his head resolutely. “You won't end up alone. I'll always---”

 

Sansa put a hand up to stop him. “I know...I know ...I'll find someone. No wait, I already have someone. And I am going to go back...and I am going to go out with Jaime. Maybe I'll marry him,” she said nodding her head like a decision had been made.

 

“No, you can't do that,” Jon quickly said, feeling a little panicked. He knew that she was drunk off her ass but somehow hearing her say it made him feel a little restless.

 

“Why not? Jon, do you ever miss me?” 

 

Jon swallowed the lump in his throat. “More than you know. Sansa, I lo--”

 

Sansa put a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh....can you just hold me? I am feeling so...”

 

“I know I feel it too.”

 

“Uh....Jon....I want to.....”

 

“I want to too.”

 

“Jon I want....”

 

“Sansa, I want you too,” was the last thing he said before he heard her make a retching sound and felt a wetness against his chest and lap.

  
The next thing he knew, he was carrying her in his arms as he rushed her to the bathroom. He held her hair back as she threw up. The front of her dress was covered in puke as were his shirt and pants. Even though he had seen her gloriously naked body many times, he tried to close his eyes as much as possible while undressing her which was no easy task. Her half-drunk half-nauseous state made her even more incoherent and a little agitated. She smacked him around a couple of times and tried to push him off as he tried to hold her up while he bathed her and himself. By the time he got her out of the shower, dried her off and got her dressed in a T-shirt, she was crying hysterically telling him how much she loved him and missed him and hated him. All he could do was hold her in his arms as he rocked her to sleep. After she slept, he sat on the floor and rested his head on her side of the bed while holding onto her hand like it was his lifeline. After some time, sleep claimed him as well.

 

* * *

 

 

During the morning, Jon sleepily reached out for Sansa on the bed. His eyes shot open to find the bed empty. Thinking that she may just be in the bathroom, he continued to laze for some more time and think of the previous day.

 

Last night, his jaw dropped in amazement as he saw Sansa. She was, of course, a vision of delicate loveliness in a green dress that hugged her curves to perfection. He wanted to wrap his arms around her to shield off the appreciative looks from men. Even Willas's eyes wandered...He needed to talk to his friend about boundaries! After he brought her home she had refused his assistance. So he just followed her quietly trying not to make her mad. He kept a close distance in case she tripped and fell or hurt herself. She had somehow managed to get to his bedroom without hurting herself.....too much. Just as he was about to leave her to go sleep on the couch in the living room she called out to him. She also hinted that she was unhappy.

 

As he lay in bed mulling over everything that happened the previous night, he made a decision to talk to her honestly and tell her how he feels.

  
After a couple of minutes thinking in silence, he decided to go check on her. He wondered if she was still nursing a hangover from the previous night or if she was still feeling nauseous. Perhaps she'd like some juice or something to eat.

 

He knocked on the bathroom door but found it open. He panicked as he called her name and went about checking the kitchen and every other room in the house.

 

He couldn't help but feel upset that she had left without so much as a good-bye. But then he didn't really have the right to expect any niceties from her. Last night was just the alcohol talking.

 

But he still had to talk to her. This was the only chance he'd get before he returned back to King's Landing. He'd decided to stop by Margaery's house later after the dinner. He needed to see her one last time to apologize...to say goodbye...But how can he say goodbye to Sansa?   
For five years, he'd reminded himself that she IS happy and that his decision to break up with her was indeed the best for her. But now he's not so sure if he can just leave. How can he make this right? How can he fix things with her? But more importantly, how can he ensure that the woman he loves is happy?

 

* * *

 

 

As Jon drove to Margaery's home he kept thinking of all the things he'd say to her. He didn't know why he hadn't apologized for his jerkish behavior till now. He had to tell her how sorry he was for making such a stupid decision that had affected both of their lives.....for being selfish and inconsiderate and just an idiot...for not consulting her before making a decision. Then he'd beg her to take him back, if only it made her happy.

 

He parked in Margaery's driveway, walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened only to have an angry Margaery stare back at him. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” she yelled at him.

  
She was joined by Rhaenys who pulled him into the house roughly. “I should have beaten the crap out of you five years ago,” Rhaenys sneered.

 

Jon blinked at her. “Rhae, what happened? Why are the two of you staring at me like that? I just came over to talk to Sansa.”

 

Theon huffed.

 

“Where is Sansa?” Jon asked getting increasingly confused.

 

“Why don't you tell us? And explain this text message while you are at?” Margaery said shoving her phone in his face.

 

Jon took the phone that Margaery almost whacked his nose with and read the two messages. One was from him telling them that Sansa was safe with him and the other was from Sansa which read,  _'I know you guys meant well. But last night was a mistake. I should never have come back.'_

 

“Care to explain?” Rhaenys asked tapping her foot furiously on the floor while trying to bore holes into his head with her eyes.

 

“What happened last night? What did you do? Why didn't you bring her back here? I am so mad that I just want to slap you. If you were my brother I would have,” Margaery scolded him.

 

Rhaenys chuckled darkly. “Well, lucky me. Since he is my brother, I guess I can,” she said as she tried to reach to for him while Willas held her back.

 

“Hey....Hey. Time out. Nobody is slapping anybody. He is not a child. And you haven't even given him the chance to explain what happened,” Willas reasoned.

 

“I'll give you 2 minutes to explain what happened,” Margaery said.

 

“Nothing happened. Nothing that would cause her to leave so suddenly. All I did was take her to my parents' guesthouse since she had too much drink,” Jon answered. He was still in shock over Sansa's disappearance.

 

“And?” Margaery asked impatiently.

 

“And we talked?”

 

“Did you do something to upset her?” Rhaenys asked him, narrowing her eyes.

 

“What the hell....No, I didn't. Will you guys stop treating me like I am some kind of criminal? What do you think I would do? Take advantage of her while she is passed out?” Jon asked insulted.

 

“Jon, they didn't mean it like that. They are just very upset with Sansa's sudden disappearance,” Willas reasoned.

 

Theon sighed and signaled Willas to take the girls out of the room, so he could have a talk with his friend.

 

Rhaenys glared at Jon, and said crossly, “This isn't over, brother.”

 

Margaery, on the other hand, refused to budge and her lips were set in a thin line. Until Theon spoke up, “Marg, please...”

 

Margaery took a breath and let it out. “Fine...but if my best friend sheds ONE more tear over him, he's DEAD. You hear me?” she threatened.

 

Once they are out of the earshot, Theon asked Jon, “Mate, what happened?”

  
Jon was frustrated with himself and with Sansa. How could she just leave like that....without saying anything? He was so happy yesterday...holding her in his arms, inhaling her sweet scent, sleeping while holding her hand and most important of all...hearing that she still loved him after all these years. But then she also said that she hated him and that she was unhappy...God! How could he have been so stupid? Letting go of the most important person in his life? He's more determined than ever to get her back, make her happy and to just...give her the world. He needed to make Sansa realize that he loves her and he can give her what she wants.....a lifetime of togetherness.

 

“Jon, did you hear a word that I just said?” Theon asked waving his hands in front of Jon's face.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking...I need her, Theon,” Jon sighed.

 

  
Theon looked at Jon seriously. “Jon, if you hurt Sansa again, I won't let it go this time.”

 

Jon smiled at his friend's concern over Sansa. “I won't. I've got to go.”

 

“Where are you going?” Theon asked, confused.

 

“I have to see her. I have to fix things. I need another chance and I'm going to make her happy. I can't leave the woman I love heart-broken and hanging...not this time,” he said resolutely.

 

* * *

 

**Dorne**

 

Sansa had just finished cleaning her room. She had so many things she needed to get done now that she was back home. She needed to do her laundry, buy some groceries, pick up her mail from Jaime. She decided to hold off on calling Mya and Jeyne. Right now, she just wanted some time to herself and calling them meant having to answer a whole lot questions regarding her trip to Winterfell. Most definitely the first question would be why she cut her trip short and returned home. At this point, she just did not have an answer to any question.

 

In fact, the first day she got back she just laid on her bed and didn't get up for the whole day. Her mind just kept revolving around everything that happened in the past two weeks.

  
She didn't know whether she should be upset at Rhaenys and Margaery for interfering in her life. She was doing just fine until they decided that they needed to intervene. Why couldn't they just have left her alone?

 

And him, why did he come back? Why did he kiss her? Why did SHE let him? Why couldn't she have just let him walk out of the room? Why did she ask him to stay?

 

Everything was a blur to her after that she asked him to put a bucket next to her bed.

  
Until the next morning...when she woke up with someone's head on her hand.

 

_At first, she thought it was Margaery...she grumpily pushed her away until she touched...curly hair? She immediately shot up and thought for the worst. She peeked under her lashes and here he was...on the floor and resting his head on the bed while holding her other hand...HALF NAKED. “Oh, shit! What did I do?” she thought. The only thing that she had on was his T-shirt._

 

_“Oh, God! I need to get out of here.” With that thought, Sansa started looking wildly for her clothes, but they were nowhere to be found._

 

_“Screw the clothes, I can always get new ones,” she murmured._

 

_She tiptoed toward the door until she heard, “Sansa...Sansa...please don't leave me...”_

 

_She didn't know how long she stood there, gazing at him...all she wanted to do was curl into his arms and pretend that this nightmare didn't happen...but it did, and she needed to leave...leave Jon....leave Winterfell._

 

She wanted to erase her past. She wished she never went to Winterfell High, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. She would never trade all the heartache and separation for anything in the world. She would have never known him or known what it was like to love someone and have him love her back. It was stupid...but she was the happiest when she was with Jon. He showed her the world and that world was shattered the moment he got drafted.

 

She got back into bed and irritatedly yanked the comforter over her head wishing that she could just close that chapter of her life forever.

 

Her musings got interrupted when the doorbell rang.

 

Sansa groaned. “Ugh, stop with the noise,” she said irritatedly glancing at the clock and it was barely passed 8. She wanted to smack whoever was ringing her doorbell like that. With much effort, she dragged herself out of bed, swung the door open and gasped.

 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jon was supposed to be back in King's Landing the night after the dinner party but he just couldn't leave without speaking to Sansa. After a long explanation and screaming from the other end, the coach finally agreed to prolong his trip if and only if he promised to return to King's Landing in three days.

 

But luck wasn't on his side as the flight to Dorne was delayed for a couple of hours due to stormy weather and plane maintenance.

 

When his phone rang, he fished it out from his back pocket and pressed 'END' button.

 

“Ouch...what the fuck?” he exclaimed clenching his fingers to make a fist and ready to punch whoever smacked him in the head. Until he turned around to face....an extremely angry Rhaenys.

 

“You dare...” she spoke in an authoritative tone that Jon knew too well.

 

“Rhae, why did you smack me? It hurts you know,” he murmured.

 

“Teaching you a lesson not to ignore my calls. Do you know how worried I was? I came home...and found you gone...”

 

“Rhae, I left you a note,” he protested.

 

With a scoff, she answered, “What kind of a note is that... _'I'm going to Dorne'_. Yeah, I understood it PERFECTLY.”

 

“What do you want me to do? To say?” Jon asked still rubbing his head.

 

She rolled her eyes and wondered why he was so stupid. Men! Better knock some sense into him...and here she was, thinking that after being with Sansa, he would be more sensitive and understand women more...but he's just a lost cause. Maybe it was the effect of their dad dropping him on his head when he was a baby.

 

“An explanation would be nice,” she said sarcastically.

 

“I did explain it to you. I told you I'm going to Dorne. Who else do I know in Dorne? Ouch...stop hitting me, Rhae...we're in public! Stop treating me like a kid.”

 

  
Willas finally caught up with his wife. He was amazed at her ability to walk so fast even when she was wearing heels. “Rhae, let him go for God's sake! People are looking.”

 

Rhaenys sighed. “Fine! Now tell me what is your plan?” She asked him irritably.

 

“What plan?” Jon asked confusedly.

 

Throwing both hands up in the air, Rhaenys said, “Okay, I give up! I don't know what to do with him. You talk to him. I'm gonna get some water.” Without waiting for a response, she left.

 

Jon turned to look at Willas. “Damn...she is scary. No wonder you nicknamed her Hurricane Rhaenys,” he said.

 

_'Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 946 to Dorne. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.'_

 

Willas patted Jon on his back. “Okay, go man. I'll take care of Rhaenys. Your plan better succeed this time...I don't want to face her wrath when I get home.”

 

  
Jon smiled. “Thanks, Will. I owe you one.”

 

Just as he took a few steps, Willas called out to him. “And Jon...Sansa does love you. But love does not equal trust. It's okay for a man to spread his wings, but you have to face the consequences of your actions. Either you accept your mistake and move on or you prove to the person you love that you indeed made a mistake, and would like a second chance...Just listen to your heart. Aaaand now I sound like Rhaenys. Go, Snow, before I sputter out more nonsense and sound like a woman. But Jon...Don't hurt Sansa again, okay? Or else you have to answer to me.”

 

Jon huffed. “I won't, okay? Stop with all the threats already!”

 

* * *

 

Sansa's jaw dropped down about three feet when the person she least expected stood right in front of her.

 

“What were you thinking?” Jon asked as he went past her to get into the apartment.

  
She just looked at him stunned.

“What?....How?......How did you know where I live? Damn Rhaenys and Margaery.” How dare they interfere in her life again after they had given her their word?

 

“They didn't tell me. The investigator I hired to find you did.”

 

Sansa crossed her arms. “I have only been gone a day and you hired an investigator?”

 

“I hired him over a year ago,” Jon answered.

 

Sansa just stared at him, shocked beyond belief. “Are you stalking me? Shit, I have a creepy ex-boyfriend who is stalking me,” she said exaggeratedly with a hand to her chest.

 

  
“Sans, you know I am not stalking you. I just wanted to know where you were and how you were doing. But I was afraid of how you'd react to seeing me again and I wasn't wrong about that.”

 

“Now you know how I am and you know where I live. So if you've satisfied your curiosity....you can leave.”

 

“I can't...not just yet. I need to know why you left suddenly. Why DID you leave?” He asked curiously.

 

“I-I had to....come back......to.....” she said nervously knowing it was stupid for her to just run away without a word.

 

“To do what? Start your relationship with Jaime?” he asked sarcastically unable to control his jealousy. After some background research, Jon found that he was an underwear model. What kind of the profession is that? Gods he was so upset that he was judging a person he didn't even know.

 

“Maybe, yes. Where do you get off asking me that question? Who the hell do you think you are?” Sansa asked not able to believe what she was hearing.

 

Jon shook his head. “Sansa, I am sorry. I didn't mean that,” Jon replied regretting what he said the moment he said it.  _“Keep your jealousy under control,” he chanted inside his head._

 

“Jon, I am tired of this.....fighting with you. Can you leave....please?”

 

“Sansa, please. We really need to talk about this.....about us.”

 

“There is no 'US'. You ended 'US'. So there is nothing to discuss,” she replied bitterly.

 

“That night.....that night.....you said you still loved me.”

 

“I was drunk. That was the alcohol talking.”

 

Jon looked at her challengingly, desperately wanting to hold on to that confession. “People don't lie when they're drunk. Don't say that...please.”

 

Sansa laughed darkly. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to be pining for you. Does that make you feel good Jon?” she asked.

 

“Don't be ridiculous, Sansa. I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I'm happy that you still love me...but I'm not happy to see you hurting like this. I've always wanted your happiness, Sans.”

 

“Don't flatter yourself. I'm not hurting over you. I am OVER you. You are no longer part of my life. You don't exist for me anymore.”

 

“Please don't say that. I made a mistake years ago. Please don't do the same thing because of your pride.”

 

Sansa looked at him shocked. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?......How dare you make this an ego issue?”

 

“I wasn't trying to....” he sputtered.

_"Man, words always fail me," he thought._

 

“Look, I don't know what it is that you want. But I am done talking to you. I am asking you nicely to please leave.”

 

“What I want is you....” Jon said desperately.

 

Sansa smiled sarcastically. “It is always about what you want, isn't it? You didn't want me five years ago. Now you do. Maybe in a week or month, you'll feel differently and then you'll give me some garbage about my career or yours.”

 

Jon had tears in his eyes. “I promise it won't happen again. I'll never let you down again. Trust me.”

 

“That's the problem, Jon. I just don't trust you anymore. I can't trust you to not leave me again. You really need to go now.”

 

“I can't leave. Not like this,” Jon said while tears started to fall down on his cheeks. Pride was a small price to pay for resolving their conflicts. 

 

“You are starting to aggravate me now. You came here asking for answers to your questions. Just so you know I don't owe you any explanations and I don't have to defend my actions or who I date. I have said all that I needed to say. If you have any sense of decency, you'll leave before I call security,” she threatened.

 

“Sansa...I--”

 

“JUST GET OUT!” she screamed. “I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE ANYMORE. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.” She used all her might to push him towards the door, but he was too strong for her. “Please, Jon. I'm tired of this. I-I don't know what I want anymore. I just want you to go away. Just leave please,” she pleaded.

 

If her words were knives he felt himself being cut into a million pieces. The person he swore that he would protect for the rest of his life ended up broken because of him...how could he ask her for a second chance when he couldn't even keep his promise? Maybe he should just leave...she might be better off without him. Maybe he's just destined to be alone because of his stupidity.

 

“I'm sorry, Sans. I wish I could take everything back. I wish the scouts had never given me their business cards. I wish---” His voice started breaking up.

 

  
She pressed her lips even harder together. “You wish the scouts had never given you their business cards? You're still saying the same thing. You just don't get it, do you? I would never have asked you to give up your dreams for me,” she said angrily. “I just didn't expect that you'd give me up for your dreams,” she continued in a lower tone.

 

“I wish that I hadn't done that, Sansa. I long for us to be together. To start creating our own memories,” he ended sadly. This might be his last conversation with her.

 

“This is all about you, is it not?” She blurted. “About your dreams...What about me? Do you even care about me?” She screamed.

 

“Tell me, Sansa, what is your dream? I'll give it to you...whatever it is. Do you want me to leave Night's Watch? Because I will. I'll work as a coach, I don't care. Do you want to be with Jaime? I'll won't bother you ever again. I only want you happy, Sansa, please. I hate to see you unhappy. Please tell me what you want?” He begged her.

 

“You...” His face was pleasantly surprised before she corrected herself, “were my dream. I just wanted to be with you...forever. And what did you say? You could live as a coach?” she asked and then pretended to think. “Hmm, how about I say you'd resent me years down the line if I say yes? That is what you thought of me 5 years ago, right? Well, karma is a bitch, Jon,”

 

Jon swallowed the lump in his throat. “Sansa,” He took a step towards her. “I could give you forever.”

 

Sansa fought desperately against the lump rising in her throat, and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She shook her head and backed away. “No, Jon. Long ago, I thought we could have that...have 'always', but we can't. You left me...left us.” She stopped...her voice was cracking. She sniffled and said, “There's no us now...what we had is not worth remembering,” she whispered. Seeing that there would probably be no end to this discussion, she turned away. She told him softly to shut the door when he left.

 

Jon just watched her go and tears began trailing down his cheeks in full force despite his best efforts to not fall apart. He stared at the closed door and wondered if their love was indeed forgettable. No, for him it wasn't.

 

Half an hour later, Jon finally left.

 

* * *

 

Sansa stayed in her room until she heard the door close.

 

It killed her to send him away. She had to stop herself from rushing out and asking him to stay. She wanted to believe him so badly. But she'd done that already once before and look where that got her.

 

She started to question her feelings. The truth was that she hadn't stopped loving him....perhaps she always would. But that didn't change the fact that she no longer trusted him.

 

Perhaps this was the closure she needed. To put him and their relationship behind her once and for all.

 

Maybe she should just save her vacation time and get back to work.

 

“Jon, why did you come into my life? Why do I compare you to every single guy that I met?” she yelled out.

 

  
She knew that she shouldn't, but it was so damn hard. Mya often teased her about having a dry-spell for years and questioned Sansa about her sexuality.

 

How could she be intimate with a guy that she didn't love? It's not that easy. Especially after Jon showed her how it feels to be perfectly aroused and needing. Every time she got close to a man, she automatically started feeling guilty. That's just insane! They've been broken up for five years. She's sure that he's not so lonely in King's Landing. She doesn't need to watch TV or read magazines to know that. It's what all athletes usually do...especially after the winning game...with women and hot models.

 

Every time she thought about that...she wanted to throw up. Just the idea of him being with somebody else, it made her sick! One time, she saw him on the news with Alessandra Ambrosio. What kind of a name is that? It sounded so fake and pretentious. Gosh, she was seething for days, and that's what prompted her to go on her first date with Jaime.

 

It was perfect...a dream date. He took her to Winter Bloom, one of the most famous restaurants in Westeros. He had to pull some strings just to get the reservations.

 

The restaurant sat on top of the hills of Dorne with the entire city view. It even had cascading waterfalls and koi ponds at the entrance. After they had dinner, and he took her dancing. Not the clubbing type of dancing...to a ballroom cafe. She tripped over his feet so many times that she lost count, but having Jaime as the teacher, she had finally mastered the waltz within two hours.

 

When he walked her to her door, she actually wanted him to kiss her. She was expecting the sparks and the fireworks...but when he did, she felt nothing. It wasn't like he was a bad kisser. He was quite good, but he was not  _him_. It's not his fault that she's constantly daydreaming about her ex-boyfriend.

 

Jaime did everything right....and yet she felt nothing. On the other hand, Jon did everything wrong and yet every detail was engraved in her memory forever.

 

God, she couldn't stand this anymore. She needed to talk to somebody. She should call the girls. Knowing Mya, she would drill Sansa like there's no tomorrow...but she just needs to get 'this' off her chest...maybe for once, she can move on with her life.

  
Before she could dial Mya's number, her phone rang.

 

Not recognizing the number, Sansa answered it hesitantly.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, may I speak to Ms. Stark?” the person on the other line asked.

 

“Yes, this is she,” Sansa replied.

 

“Ms. Stark, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but there's been an accident.....”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Wh-what are you talking about? Who has been in an accident?”  _Oh my gosh! Please don't tell me it's.....it can't be....._

 

“It's Mr. Snow. He refuses to be taken away until you're here. So we've taken the liberty to search through his phone for your numb--”

 

Sansa didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Grabbing her keys, she ran out of the house in flip-flops. “Tell me where he's at right now. I'm on my way.”

 

After the paramedic told Sansa the address, “I'll be there in 5 minutes. P-please, don't let anything happen to him,” she replied and her voice broke.

 

* * *

 

Several minutes later, at the accident scene, Sansa ran straight towards the ambulance. She pushed through the crowd and there he was...lying on the stretcher. She thought she didn't want to see him ever again but when she realized she could lose him forever, all those feelings were overpowered, and she just couldn't imagine losing him. Damn strange human emotions!

 

With tears scrolling down her eyes, she yelled out, “Let me through...Let me through.”

 

“Sansa? Is that you, Sans?” He called out weakly.

 

Sansa grabbed his hands. “Yes, Jon. I'm here,” she said trying her hardest not to fall apart. The last thing he needed to see was her tears.

 

“A-Are you coming with me?” He asked.

 

“Idiot, of course, I'm coming with you. I'm not going to leave you, okay? I'll call Margaery on the way. Rhae is in Highgarden right now.” She reached up, brushing the stray curls away from his face.

 

“Thank you, Sansa,” He nodded, gripping her hands a little tighter.

 

“Miss, can you wait outside? We need to wheel him in the ambulance first and then you can sit in with us,” the paramedic told her.

 

“I'll be right here,” she reassured Jon when she saw panic written all over his face.

 

When Jon was safely situated in the ambulance, Sansa climbed in and automatically reached for his hand.

  
Sansa's heart broke when a single tear rolled down Jon's cheeks. “Hey, Jon, it's okay. You're going to be fine. I'm going to make sure you'll get the best doctors in town.”

 

He looked away and said, “I'm so sorry, Sans...For everything. I might never get the chance to say it again, but I still can't believe I have been so insensitive to hurt the person I love the most. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Sans.”

 

Sansa was speechless. It took her two full minutes before she could respond, “Sshh, don't say anything right now......” Pulling his hand towards her, she pressed her lips to the back of it. “We'll talk about that later okay? I promise...” She smiled, wiping away his tears.

 

When they got to the hospital, Sansa refused to budge. It took four nurses to physically remove Sansa out of the room where they were running x-rays for him.

 

She'd been running back and forth and then resorted back to pacing in the hallway for almost an hour, and she still she hadn't gotten any news or updates from the doctors.

 

_What the hell are they doing? Why can't she be with him?_

 

Once she was walked out of the restricted area, she called Margaery and informed her. She told her of how Jon crossed the street and how some people said he wasn't looking. She broke down in tears in between all that.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Sansa was allowed to see Jon after the nurses prepped him for surgery. 

 

Making her way down the hallway, Sansa stopped before reaching the doorknob. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She chanted to herself that she has to be strong for him, that she can't break down in front of him. He doesn't need that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before planting a smile on her face.

 

As soon as she opened the door, her heart broke. He looked so fragile...lying there with millions of tubes sticking in his arms.

 

“Sansa? Baby?” he called reaching his hand out to her, lifting a hundred of tubes sticking to his hand in the process.

  
Rushing to his bedside, Sansa grabbed his hand, “Yes, I'm here, Jon.”

 

He was so scared. He hated hospitals...He hated needles. He wanted to tell Sansa to get him out of here. He was grateful that she was here with him knowing what he had put her through the last five years. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and keep her there.

 

Putting on a brave front for Sansa, he asked, “Are you okay, Sansa?”

 

A corner of her mouth lifted up into a smile, “Shouldn't I be asking you that? And yes to answer your question. I think I'm okay...”

 

The sedative was making Jon drowsy. He struggled to say, “Sansa, I don't know what is happening...the doctors said I might not be able to play basketball again...I hurt my knee pretty bad during the fall...”

 

Sansa held his head against her chest, “You'll be okay. You have so much to offer in life. Basketball is not everything, you know?”

 

“Yes, I know, it-it's not everything. You are my life,” he answered sadly.

 

Sansa knew what he meant...but she didn't know what to say.  _What can I say at a time like this?_ She thought.

 

“I just wanted...” he said and corrected himself, “I need you to know that I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know I have a lot to make up for and it would have been hard, but I really wanted to try. I wanted to earn back your trust. I wanted you to know that I love the game BUT I love you more...You are the most important thing in the world to me. I didn't realize that until it was too late. Can you please forgive me? I am a jerk and an idiot and I understand why you hate me,” He finished with tears in the corner of his eyes.

  
_Why is he apologizing to me? Why now? What brought this on?_   She looked at him blankly, unable to speak. 

 

Jon looked at her in the eye. “I love you, Sansa. I'm in love with you. I've never stopped loving you. I just wanted to tell that to you in case--”

 

“NO!” She interrupted, “You're going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you. Stop saying goodbye. You hear me? You're strong, and you're going to be fine. Tell me that you are going to be alright. Don't make me smack you.”

 

Jon nodded skeptically, but Sansa wanted him to tell her with words and not just by actions.

 

“Okay, I'm going to be alright. I'll see you later, then?”

 

She wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but didn't have a chance to when the nurses came in and told them that he was ready for the surgery.

 

Sansa slipped off the bed and released her hold on his hand. Before they wheeled him out, she framed his face and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering, “I'll see you later.”

 

* * *

 

Four long hours later, about 2:00 in the morning, Sansa was nodding on and off on the couch in the waiting lounge.

 

“Miss...Miss Stark?” the doctor called out.

 

Rubbing her eyes furiously, “Hi, doctor. Is everything okay? How's Jon? What about the surgery?” she asked firing off questions without pausing.

  
He smiled and said, “The surgery was a success. He'll fully recover within two months, or even sooner with proper care and therapy.”

 

She stood up and jumped onto the doctor's arm. “Thank you.” She then realized what she had done, “I'm sorry, I was just so happy. What about his head injury?” she asked.

 

“He just had a minor concussion. We are monitoring him, but he seems fine. You can see him soon. He should regain conscious anytime now,” he replied.

 

Just as she was about to go wait outside Jon's room, she heard a commotion.

 

“How could you not know where Jon Snow's room is? He's the man bun guy, with curly hair...Look at me when I'm talking to you! Eyes on me lady! Stop staring at the doctors!” a high pitched tone came from the front desk.

 

“Marg?” Sansa called out confused.

 

Margaery rushed to her side and asked, “What happened? Is Jon okay?” She then turned to give the nurse a glare.

 

“Marg, he had a knee surgery, but the doctor said he'll be fine.”

 

Theon held her handbag higher up his shoulders. “Honey, stop stirring up trouble in the hospital...” he said finally catching up with his fiancée.

 

“I am not. I'm a hospital administrator...and so I just scolded her a little bit.”

 

“But you're not the boss here!” Theon exclaimed.

 

Sansa put up a hand. “Okay, guys, stop arguing. Jon, remember?”

 

“Oh, yeah! Is he okay? Can we see him? How did a car hit him? What did he do? Why wasn't he looking? What happened between you two?”

 

“MARGAERY!” Theon warned her.

 

“Sorry, I get agitated not knowing what happened. I'm sorry, Sansa,” she said.

 

“I know you are worried about him too. You would never wear sweats out of the house. That's against your dress code,” she joked lightly although it was killing her to do nothing besides wait.

 

As they were speaking, the nurse came up to them. “He's regaining conscious now. You can see him now. But only one person at a time, please. He needs to rest,” she said giving them a warning look. Unfortunately, Margaery had created quite a disturbance earlier with her arrival.

 

Before Margaery could rush into the doors, Theon stopped her and told Sansa that she could be the first.

 

“No, I'll go last, you guys go ahead.”

  
“Okay, Sans, whatever you want, love. Theon, you go in first, I'll stay here with Sansa.” Margaery sensed that her friend looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. So the best thing to do was to stay with her.

 

Once Theon stepped into Jon's room, Margaery turned towards Sansa.

 

“How're you holding up? Are you alright?” she asked.

 

“I can't help but feel this is all my fault. He wouldn't have gotten into an accident if it weren't for me,” she said and she was no longer able to hold back her tears. “I yelled at him so...so much...and...I told him I never wanted to see his face again. Gods, Margaery! What if something really bad happened to him. I don't think I would have been able to go on.”

 

“Sansa! That wasn't your fault. The accident just happened. And people fight all the time, that does mean you really wish for something bad to happen to the person.”

 

  
“But I just feel so guilty. If I wasn't so harsh with him he might have paid more attention to where he was going and wouldn't have got hit by the cab. The cab-driver said he just walked out into the traffic like he was in some kind of daze.”

 

“Is that the only reason you are in this state? Because you feel guilty?” Margaery asked.

 

“What? Yeah, maybe that's it. I guess I am just feeling guilty that he got into an accident so soon after we fought. He is going to be fine and everything will be okay. And we can both move with our lives.”

 

“Really.....never mind then. Since Rhaenys and Willas are still in Highgarden and Jon's parents are in Sunspear we told them not to rush back from their trips and that we'd take him with us since his condition isn't as serious as we thought,” Margaery said counting the people off her fingers.

 

“NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT,” Sansa shouted.

 

“Why not? They'll both be back in a couple of days, and I know Jon would be fine with us. It was good that you were here to take him to the hospital. But I can handle things from here. I'll get him a private nurse who can see to him. Theon and I will take good care of him. Don't worry. You can just get back to work.....Like you said move on with your life,” she added sardonically.

 

“Private Nurse? Why does he need a nurse? Anyway, the doctor said he shouldn't travel for a while. He just needs to rest. And--and you and Theon have to work too. I am still on vacation. So it's best if he stays here with me.”

 

Margaery looked at Sansa suspiciously. “Are you sure? I mean do you think you will be able to take care of him by yourself? He can't strain his leg at all. So you will have to be with him all the time. You know he'll turn into a complete baby. Feeding him, cleaning up after him, doctor's appointments. Maybe you should hire a nurse.”

 

“There is no need for a nurse. I will take care of him by myself,” Sansa said firmly.

 

Margaery smiled coyly. “Hey, don't pretend with me, woman. I know why you want to take of him yourself,” she winked.

 

Sansa narrowed her eyes. “What on earth are you talking about?”

 

“Oh please, you just want to play Nurse Sansa. I know you are dying to give him a sponge bath. Do you have a little nurse's uniform locked up somewhere in your closet? If you don't, I can lend you mine. Theon just loves it when I play nurse-maid. Of course, he likes to play Doctor and me as his notty-notty-nurse.”

 

“Shut up, Marg,” Sansa gushed.

 

“Ha, I was just kidding, but are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Sansa nodded her head. “I want things to be better between us. I know this...I want him in my life. My anger, every bad feeling I felt towards him just disappeared the moment I realized I could lose him forever.”

 

“Things happen for a reason, you know. He's not a bad guy. He just made a very stupid mistake. If you can find it in your heart to forgive him, then maybe you can start over.”

 

Sansa put up her hands up in the air. “Whoa, one step at a time. I still don't trust him enough.”

 

* * *

 

After half an hour of assuring Margaery that she'd be okay, Margaery and Theon finally left to go stay at Sansa's apartment for the night. Sansa was dead tired and in no mood to tolerate any more hospital staff trying to find an excuse to be in the room with the most-sought-after bachelor.

 

With much effort, Jon called out to her flinching with the pain. “Are you okay, Sansa? Do you want to lie down?” He immediately felt stupid. Although he had the VIP room, there was only one bed which he was currently lying in and a tiny two-seater couch which looked very uncomfortable for Sansa to sleep on.

 

She rushed over, and scolded him at the same time, “Can't you just lay still? Stop fidgeting for God's sake!”

 

Jon pouted lightly. “I'm not fidgeting. Are you okay?” She looked dead tired and weary. Her eyes were bloodshot, and yet the softness of her face still made her look beautiful to him.

 

“For the last time, I'm okay. Stop asking me...”

 

“OUCH,” he said.

 

“What happened? Do you need some more painkillers?” She practically moved at lightning speed towards the door and was about to swing it open.

 

“No, I'm alright, I don't need any more painkillers. It's just that you were gripping my injured knee,” he replied hesitantly.

 

She blushed. “Oh, sorry.”

 

“Thank you, Sansa,” he said softly.

 

“Thank you...for what?” She was now confused...why is he thanking her? He can't positively think that she wouldn't be here for him just because they fought.

 

“For being here with me. I know how hard it is for you to be in the same room as me. I really appreciate it...so...” he then glanced away, afraid to show her the tears forming in his eyes.

 

Sansa turned his face towards her and said softly, “Jon...I want to be here with you.” He tried to smile just for her sake...although it was really difficult when the guilt was just eating him alive. She was right. She was always there for him. From the start of his basketball career and probably towards the end too if he gave their love a chance...but he didn't. He knew that he didn't deserve her love, but he's going to be selfish one more time and try his damnest to get her back.

 

“C-can you stay here with me, please?” he requested.

 

  
Before Sansa could answer, a reporter barged into the room without knocking. “Mr.Snow, do you--”

 

Sansa did a 180-degree turn, glared at her and said in the iciest voice, “If you guys barge in here ONE MORE time, I'm going to talk to the security, do you hear me?”

 

The reporter just quietly left the room.

 

Jon couldn't help but chuckle until she turned her fiery eyes to him.

 

“So you're serious about the paparazzi following you around...this is the price you have to pay to be famous,” she said with a horrified expression on her face.

 

“It's not so bad once you learn how to deal with it,” he said shrugging his shoulders. Yes, he was terrified at first, but after awhile, he has learned to adapt.

 

“Of course, you love the attention, especially the women,” she blurted out and then after realizing what she had said, she bit her lips and changed the subject right away, “Let me go get some water for you, okay?”

 

  
He grabbed her hands before she could head to the door, “Sansa, they're just women looking for fame so they could brag it to their friends that they've done a famous star. They don't care about who I am as a person. They don't know what I really want. Yes, they know me, but not like you do.”

 

Sansa knew that she stood there like an idiot, but what could she really say? How could she comfort him? Did he really mean that he'd slept with all those women and had finally learned his lesson? What the hell did he mean? Gosh, she doesn't need this...the images of him touching those other women...of him carrying them on his shoulders like he did to her while he enthusiastically licking at their...she needed to stop, it was killing her. She quickly turned her head before he could see the pain on her face.

 

Jon noticed the sudden change of expression on her face and internally groaned at his choice of words. Knowing Sansa, it's going to get worse if he tried to explain to her. She wouldn't believe him anyway if he told her that he'd been celibate for 5 fucking years. So he thought it'd be best to change the subject. “So?” he asked.

 

“So what?”

 

“Are you...I mean, do you want to stay with me?”  _Oh great! Now I'm stuttering like an idiot,_  he thought.

 

  
“Of course, I will. I'm not going anywhere, okay?” She crossed the room and turned off the lights. He scooted to the left, leaving a space for her to lie down.

 

She took off her shoes, jacket and carefully climbed into bed with him. He ached to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. It wasn't his place and she was not his anymore. Well, he was planning to remedy that situation pretty soon, but not right now when he could barely walk or even take care of himself.

 

After several minutes of both of them trying to feign sleep, “Hey...still up?” He asked softly.

 

She adjusted herself, so that she could lay her head on her side without hurting his knee. “Yeah, it's been a long, hectic day.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Sansa, I'm scared. What if I can't play again?” Before Sansa could interrupt, he continued on, “I know I know...the doctors said I'll have a speedy recovery, but what if I can't score? I'm going to be so out of practice for weeks or even months. What am I going to do? Basketball is all I know...”

 

  
Sansa tilted her head up to look at him, “Hey hey...don't say that. I'll be here with you every step of the way. I promise that you're going to better than Lebron James or even Michael Jordan this time around.”

 

Jon laughed quietly. “Sure, comparing myself with all-time superstar icons while I'm in a hospital with a broken knee is going to help.”

 

“Don't sell yourself short, Jon. And you have much more to offer than just ' _basketbal_ l',” she said making air quotations.

 

“Really? I do?” he asked needing her reassurance now more than ever.

 

Sansa leaned in closer. With their lips just a mere breath away, she whispered, “Yes,” before pressing her lips softly against his.

 

  
That one moment she placed her lips against his, Jon felt hope begin to flutter once again in his heart. And at that moment, another piece of Sansa’s heart began to heal.

 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

After a week of being in the hospital, Sansa was finally able to bring Jon to her home. When she asked Jon if he would like to stay with her, he readily agreed.

 

By that time, all the tabloids had caught wind of Jon's accident and they both had to sneak out of the hospital to Sansa's home.

 

Upon arriving at Sansa's apartment, she helped Jon settle into the guest bedroom as he quietly watched her organize his things in the dresser and closet. Margaery had sent his stuff over from Rhaenys's house.

 

He was worried that now as things were slowly getting back to normal, she wouldn't feel the same way about him as she did while he was at the hospital. Afterall she did kiss him. He had to admit he was scared that was it for him. He thought he was going to die on the road with strangers staring at him. At that point it didn't matter to him if he did....until he heard her voice calling out for him in the crowd. Then he knew that no matter what, he had to make it through. Not for playing basketball. For building a life with Sansa. He just hoped and prayed for one more opportunity to get things right. And it looked like his prayers were answered because here he was albeit with a bummed knee. His injury had originally resulted from long hours of basketball practice but getting hit by the cab resulted in him needing to have surgery.

 

At the hospital, he had a lot of time to reflect on his life and his career and......most of all Sansa. After the initial shock wore off, he realized he could live without ever touching a basketball again but if it came to never seeing her again, he knew he couldn't do that.

 

Had he not left her they probably would have been married by now. It was still not too late to get married, but for that to happen he had to earn some major trust points. What if he asks her to marry him right now? She'd probably kick him in the nuts. She hadn't even agreed to get back together and he was already planning their wedding. But in his heart, he knew that she was the only one he would ever want to be married to. If only he could get her to see that. All he needed was one chance to prove himself. He thought she wouldn't have brought him back to her house if she didn't care about him.

 

He remembered Theon giving him a heads up at the hospital. “She is going to let you stay with her. This is like a fish-in-a-mouth chance. If you screw this up, you'll officially top the most inefficient idiot in love list.” There was no way he was going to...he hoped.

 

Now that he was here, he had to get the ball rolling so to speak. He stared at her intently mentally willing her to look at him. He thought his power of will must be really strong because just then she turned around and smiled at him.

 

“Are you hungry? Let me go make something for you to eat. You need to take your medication too,” Sansa said wondering how best to make things less awkward both for Jon and herself. She hadn't thought about how she was going to live with him again once she brought him home.

 

  
They had lived together once before but the circumstances were different then. They were in love back then and had a future together. But now things are different. Not so much really. She was still in love with him. And he too claimed to be in love with her. But their future is uncertain and the trust they once had in each other was lost. Neither swearing undying love nor promises of commitment could bring that back. But there was just something about the way he looked at her...that look in his eyes and the tremor in his voice that made her want to believe him again. To forget everything that had happened and look towards the future.

 

Jon shook his head. “I am okay. You have a nice home. Maybe you can come to King's Landing to see mine. I would love to take you around.” Was it soon to be asking her to come to visit....maybe stay even? He knows the company she works for has a branch in King's Landing, but would she be willing to move to KL? Would it be fair to ask her to move? No, it absolutely wouldn't. He decided he'll be the one to sacrifice this time. Again jumping the gun. He had to remind himself that the first plan of action was to get back together. But he couldn't help himself. And if in fact they did work things out, somebody was going to have to make a sacrifice. He knew he'd readily agree to be the one. But was he ready for that now?

 

Sansa smiled. “Maybe when you get better, I'll visit.” Wait! did she really just agree to go there....to the city that took him away from her? Well! The city didn't take him away. It was a choice he made. So what was the harm in going to visit? There'd be great shopping, good food and also the chance to see how he lived.

 

Jon looked at her excitedly. “Really? You'll come? Maybe when I go back, you can come with me. I shouldn't travel alone.” God! he was really pushing his luck. But if not now...when? He had stupidly wasted five years. Now was the time to seize every opportunity he got.

  
Sansa looked at him sternly. “Jon. I have a job too. I can't just up and leave whenever I feel like it.” Though she really really just wanted to. What would she do if she went with him? She could transfer to her office branch in KL or take a sabbatical from work.....maybe now was a good time to start working on those designs for her own line of custom furniture. Crap! All he had to do was ask her to visit him in King's Landing and she was already thinking of going to set up home with him.

 

“I--I didn't mean quit your job. But I think you'll like KL. The weather is good and so is the food and there are some great antique stores”. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really trying to entice her to come with him with food and clothes and....the weather for God's sake. Why couldn't he just say,  _“Come with me because I need you and I don't want to spend another moment without you.”_

 

Sansa smiled. “Sure, I have always wanted to try Northern food made by Northerners living in the South,” she said sarcastically. If he wanted her to come, why couldn't he just ask? What was up with all the word games? But he thought wrong if he just expected her to leave everything and go live with him. Why now? Especially when he didn't want her to the last time. She had to erase the last time from her memory. This is now. And now her heart and mind were screaming to go with him. Yet she couldn't stop wondering if Jon would've come back for her if it hadn't been for Rhae and Marg's interference.

 

Jon huffed. “There are other things to try out there too besides the food, Sans,” he said a little embarrassed that she could see through his lame attempts at trying to get her to go with him. But if she wanted to make him work for it, then he would. All that mattered was getting her on that flight with him. And spending time with her.

 

“Hmm...like what?” she asked, her curiosity getting piqued. Of course, there were plenty of things she could do there. None of them involved ever having to step out of the house. But why give in so easily? OMG! What the hell was she thinking? _Get your head out of the gutter, Sansa Stark,_ she thought.

  
“Well! Universal Studios. I could take you there. There are rides and stuff.” Immediately after he said that, he felt stupid offering to take her to an amusement park.

 

“I'm not 12, Jon!” Did he really want her to travel that far just to take her on rides? This was their first date all over again.

 

“Well, there are beaches too.” What did she want from him? She was shooting down his every suggestion.

 

“You mean like the ones here?” God! She could do this all day. He was so easy. He could never win with her when he was nervous.

 

He put up both of his hands in the air. “Okay! I give up.” He didn't know what else to say. Maybe she just didn't want to come with him. Maybe she was just being polite by letting him stay here. Like a good friend maybe. Damn, he wanted his girlfriend back. What was it gonna take?

 

Sansa chuckled and shook her head. “So soon, so soon. Here I thought you were more resourceful than that,” she teased.

 

“Okay, what would you like to do?” he asked.

  
YOU is what she wanted to say but she just smiled and in a low voice said, “Surprise me!”. Then she turned and walked out of the room.

 

The tone of her voice made Jon's heart jump. Did she just agree to come with him? At least, she had agreed to visit. She did, didn't she? If he didn't just have surgery he would have done a little crazy dance. He was so happy and excited. He couldn't sit still. Picking up his crutch, he just hobbled out of the bedroom to go follow her like a happy little puppy.

 

* * *

 

“Shit!” Sansa exclaimed poking her head in the fridge.

 

Jon clutched on his crutch and started hobbling towards the kitchen. “What's wrong??” he asked.

 

Sansa sighed. “I forgot to go grocery shopping. I dumped all the food off at my friends' apartments.” How could she not remember to stop by the supermarket? Oh yeah because she had the famous basketball player with her. If the tabloids caught a whirlwind of this, the paparazzi will be all over them.

 

Jon chuckled. “It's okay, let's just order take out.  Aaaand did you say friends? Tell me about your friends,” he asked, intrigued, wanting to know every detail about her...about the five years that they were apart.

 

Closing the fridge, she frowned at him. “Stop hobbling around, your knee needs time to heal.” She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk towards the couch.

 

“Okay, okay. Now tell me about them,” he asked with a child-like curiosity.

 

After she set him on the couch, she muted the TV, and said, “Hmm...how can I describe them? Well, let's say Mya is another Margaery, and Jeyne is a mixed between Margaery and Rhaenys.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Really? Two Margaerys? I can barely handle one. They sound like fun. Can I meet them?”

 

Uh, how could she tell him that she hasn't told anyone about her past relationship with the now famous King's Landing star? He'd be furious. Should she lie or tell the truth? But luckily, she was saved by the phone. Thank Gods!

 

“Hello?” she said, immediately grabbing her phone while avoiding eye contact with him.

 

“Miss Stark?” her assistant Myrcella asked hesitantly. “I know you're still on your vacation, but we need you! The shipment from Westerlands is finally here and the fabrics aren't the same ones that we ordered. I called the company....even talked to the supplier but they wouldn't refund our money, saying that it is the fabrics that we ordered,” she said getting hysterical over the phone.

 

Sansa just rolled her eyes at her assistant's incompetence. She was just too nice for her own good. In this business, sometimes you have to be stern to get things done. “Relax, I cut short my vacation, so I'll be at the office in twenty minutes,” Sansa said regretfully.

 

“Trouble at work?” Jon asked after she ended the call.

 

Sansa just nodded her head, “Yeah! My assistant is driving me insane. I don't think she knows how to scream at the suppliers! Okay, I need to get ready. Are you going to be okay by yourself? I'll be back in an hour. Do you want to wait for me? I'll pick something up for you on the way home or you could just order pizza. Did you take your medication yet?” She fired off questions already making her way towards the bedroom.

 

Jon mumbled, “You sound like Rhae.”

 

“What?” Sansa shouted, having not heard what he said clearly.

 

He heard the shower running. “Nothing! Just go to work, I'll be fine. I'll probably take a nap,” He shouted back, smiling. She sounded as if she was his wife. His face turned serious when he suddenly realized that Sansa was in the shower...naked....probably lathering soap on her body...on her...If they were together...Okay...better not go there! he murmured to himself

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Sansa walked out of the bedroom completely dressed and looking gorgeous as ever. Jon had just opened his eyes after taking a nap.  _“Oh, what a sight! I'd love to wake up to this every day,”_   he thought as he saw Sansa in her work clothes and he was suddenly hit by a memory when she played Headmistress Stark.  _“Shit, don't get hard, don't get hard,”_  he chanted.

 

“Wow,” he breathed out.

 

Moving the phone away from her ear and covering up the mouthpiece, Sansa blushed and said, “Thank you. Now, are you sure you're going to be okay?”

 

“For the millionth time, I'll be fine. I'll be sleeping for most of the time. So don't worry!”

 

“Yeah...Seriously, my assistant is falling apart without me. She was crying hysterically over the phone earlier. How hard is it to tell the suppliers that it is not the right fabric that we received?” She then turned to Jon and said, “Pizza sound okay?” When he nodded, she continued, “Here.”

 

Giving the phone to him she said, “I'm going to order it on the house phone.”

 

Jon raised his eyebrow.

 

“It's Rhaenys,” she whispered.

 

He smothered a groan as he took the phone from Sansa. He knew very well that Rhae was going to nag him about not doing too much, that he should rest, take his medication, that he should listen to Sansa, not screw things up between them and that she was not going to help him again if he does. He wondered if Rhaenys thought that she was his mother. Sure, his mom called to check up on him, but Rhae called every single day.

 

He sighed. “Hi, Rhae,” he said sullenly.

 

“Jon Snow, did you take your medication yet? Did you eat already? How's your knee? How are things between you and Sansa?” started firing off the same questions that she just asked him yesterday.

 

He bit down hard on his lower lip to refrain from freaking out. Sansa, like the asshole she is, mouthed 'enjoy' and walked out of the room while chuckling. This was going to be a long conversation especially when he ran out of excuses to cut it short.

 

* * *

 

Jon figured that he could take a short nap while waiting for the pizza guy to arrive. Before he could lay down, the phone rang. He groaned and picked it up. He was just not in the mood after Rhaenys drilled him for 2 hours.

 

“Jon? Pick up the phone sooner. Are you okay?”

 

He groaned again, instantly recognizing the voice. “Yes, Sansa. Stop checking up on me! I'm really okay. I was about to take a nap,” he replied.

 

Sansa chuckled. “Sorry...Okay, I have a call on the other line. I gotta go now. Bye,” she said.

 

“Bye, Sans,” Jon replied feeling quite elated. Maybe having an accident and a surgery wasn't so bad after all...in fact, he was thinking it was the best thing that happened to him...after Sansa, of course. 

 

Just as he was about to lay down, the doorbell rang and interrupted him again. He groaned for the third time in a few minutes

.

Grabbing his crutch, he walked slowly towards the door.

 

“Thank you,” Jon said after the initial surprise of the delivery guy's looks died down. He looked very familiar...He thought he might have seen him somewhere...but immediately he dismissed that thought. It's just not possible.

 

“Hey, man. Wow, that is very generous,” the guy replied looking at the total amount of money that Jon handed to him. “I didn't know that Sansa knew a famous athlete. I'm your fan,” he said already pushing his way inside.

  
With a dumbfounded expression on his face, Jon said, “Uh...thanks. Are you on a first name basis with Sansa? Do you deliver here often?” he asked, confusedly.

 

The guy shook his head. “Oh no. I live across from Sansa's apartment. Here, take this back.” When he saw a look of confusion on Jon's face, he explained, “They dropped your pizza off in front of my apartment. Happens sometimes when Sansa orders food. I figured it has to be from here since many people in the building don't order take-out. You didn't hear this from me, but the elderly people here HATE fast-food chain restaurants. They believe that those chains are the reason for the ruin of children.”

 

Jon hopped toward the kitchen counter and put the money back in his wallet. “Thanks for the food, man. Do you want something to drink?” He offered. The least he could do was to be courteous to Sansa's neighbors.

 

The guy waved his hands. “Nah, it's alright. It's not often that I get to pay for a famous basketball star's meal,” he joked.

 

Jon chuckled. “Thanks again. I owe you one. Here!” he said, tossing the beer at him.

 

“Your team is playing against the Magic. I was watching the game. It's halftime right now,” he said turning on the TV. Jon immediately frowned, thinking that this guy must have been here often. He was way too comfortable in Sansa's apartment to just be a neighbor. He needed to pry more information from him. He couldn't possibly be the famous undie model....could he?

 

“Yeah, I know, but it's tough to watch it while I can't be there you know,” Jon said regretfully.

  
The guy just nodded his head, “Oooohhh, good shot!” he yelled out.

 

“That's Tormund for you. He rarely misses once he's inside the zone,” Jon proudly stated.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour and a half later, both were immersed in a discussion about the game. Jon was glad to finally have someone who was as obsessed as him about basketball. Sure, Theon and Loras love basketball, but they like football more. Jon had just begun to forget his curiosity about the guy.

 

“I have always wanted to see you play in person,” the guy said, smiling genuinely.

 

“Just let me know. I can give you court-side tickets,” Jon said picking up the empty cans of beer.

 

“Really? Thanks, mate.” Patting Jon's back he continued, “Oh where are my manners? I have completely forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Jaime Lannister. I know you're Jon...but I didn't know you were Sansa's friend. Sure everyone in the building knows that she's taking in an injured friend, but we would not have guessed in a million years that it's you. If I had known, I would have bugged her to get the season tickets from you before. I often travel to KL for my job....”

  
Jon didn't hear the rest of what he told. He was stunned, unable to speak. So his suspicions WERE right after all. This IS Jaime. The model who is interested in HIS Sansa...the guy that stood between them. _Well, I'd just see about that,_ Jon thought, forcing a smile on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“So YOU are Jaime Lannister.” Better play it cool, Jon thought and cleared his thought. “Nice to meet you. I'm Jon, Sansa's ex-boyfriend. I was her first love actually,” he said emphasizing the word first. Got to let the competition know that a woman ALWAYS remembers her first love.

 

Now...it was Jaime's turn to be surprised. Her ex-boyfriend? How come Sansa didn't tell him about this? Could he be the reason why Sansa refused to open up to him? It can't be! Sansa had been single for years, she couldn't still be holding a torch for her ex? Could she? He was now as confused as ever, and this guy seemed like he didn't want to let her go either.

 

“Oh! So you're the EX-boyfriend,” he said stretching out the ex...making sure Jon knows he was just her past. “That's funny, Sansa never mentioned you.”

 

“Sansa is a very private person,” Jon murmured, a little stumped at what to say. This guy sure was aggressive.

 

Jaime smiled. “Really? But you knew who I was. So she mentioned me to you,” he replied knowing that his point would definitely hit Jon where it hurts.

 

“How long have you known Sansa? 3 years right?” Jon added sarcastically.

 

Jaime crossed his arms. “What are you trying to say?”

 

“Well if you chase a woman for 3 years and she shows no interest, then it's time to give up, don't you think?” Jaime was not the only one who could drive home a point.

 

“Hmm, I have always noticed this sadness in Sansa's eyes. I knew it had something to do with her past. Most likely a failed relationship. That is what it was right?  _'a failed relationship'_ ,” he said not even batting an eyelid.

 

“We were young then,” Jon answered defeated again baffled knowing he was the one who failed her.

 

Jaime's smile was back on. “And Sansa is wiser now. You know what they say; once bitten, twice shy. Sansa is a smart girl. I know she won't make the same mistake twice. Do you really think Sansa will fall for your scam?” he said cutting Jon off.

 

“Well, here I am, living in her house. And it is not a scam...I was in an accident. And she asked me to stay with her,” he replied, getting more agitated by the minute. Even he knew his defenses were weak.

 

“Sansa has a kind heart. She'd help out a person no matter how they treated her. If I were you, I wouldn't read too much into it.” He had Jon cornered and there was no way he was letting him win.

 

“Well! You are NOT me. And don't think you can take my place.” Who the hell did this guy think he was...talking like he knew Sansa so well. Yet Jon had to admit everything he said about her was true.

 

“I wouldn't want to, dude. Some guys don't know a good thing when they have it. But I know how to appreciate a good woman,” he said indignantly.

 

Jon huffed. “Appreciate? Don't make me laugh.” He was going to call him out for what he was really after.

 

“I don't care what you are trying to insinuate but Sansa is very special to me. And I won't stand around and watch her be hurt.....again,” he said. He knew guys like Jon....jealous ex-boyfriends....didn't want their women when they had them....and wouldn't let them move on if they couldn't.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Jon asked, barely able to contain his anger. Clenching his fists was all he could do to not punch that jerk's lights out.

 

“For now just somebody who cares about her deeply,” Jaime replied casually.

 

“Well! I am somebody who loves her deeply and she loves me,” Jon said firmly.

 

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Does she? That's why no one knows about you and her and whatever you had....IN THE PAST.”

 

“I already told you she keeps her personal life private!” he shouted.

 

“Yeah! You keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Don't make me do something I'll regret,” Jon warned.

 

“You had your chance and you blew it. Now back the fuck off.”

 

“Let me tell you this one last time. I love Sansa and there is no way in hell I am giving her up. I made a mistake once. But I am going to try my damndest to make it up to her. DON'T GET IN MY WAY.”

 

“Just try and stop me,” Jaime goaded.

 

“Name the time and place.”

 

“How about right here right now?”

 

“You asked for it.”

 

“Well take your best shot.”

 

They had their hands on each other's collars and punches mid-air. Just then, the key turned in the lock and the door swung open.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Sansa asked absolutely shocked at the sight she had come home to.

 

* * *

 

“Sansa,” they both said at the same time.

 

They were a little shocked and embarrassed that they were acting like a bunch of juvenile delinquents fighting over her like a piece of meat. Neither wanted to tell her that.

 

“I...We....were watching the game and I guess we got a little carried away,” Jaime said hurriedly.

 

Jon nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, Dwight Howard totally shouldered Tormund, but the ref didn't even call it. This jerk...*ahem*...I meant J-Jaime was rooting for the other team,” he added quickly.

 

Sansa just looked at them disbelievingly but decided not to pursue the matter. She was exhausted and guys were a bunch of babies when it came to the sports they loved.

 

“Oh, Sansa. Thank God you are home. I missed you,” Jon said as he hobbled towards Sansa and hugged her in a rush making sure Jaime saw his actions and implying that he was marking his territory.

 

“What's the matter, Jon? Are you alright?” she asked a little worriedly. Her mind was on him the whole time she was out. She was worried that he would slip and fall if he went to the bathroom. She should have kept some water or snacks next to him just so that he didn't have to move about if he felt hungry or thirsty.

 

Jon smiled at her. “Well! Now that you back, I feel better SO MUCH BETTER,” he said exaggeratedly.

 

Jaime just shook his head and rolled his eyes at Jon's dramatics. Sansa was too naïve falling for his crap. But knowing Sansa, he couldn't blame him for pulling out all the stops. He had to talk to her later about HIM.

 

Sansa smiled then as she looked at Jaime. “Hi, Jaime, would you like to stay for dinner?” she asked politely.

 

“I'd LOVE too,” he replied and grinned back at Jon.

 

“But....but...there isn't enough,” Jon stuttered.

 

Sansa looked at him in warning. “Jon, you are being rude. We can always order more. Besides I have picked up some groceries,” she said holding up a few bags.

 

“Oh, I made some lasagna for lunch this afternoon. I made it with double cheese just the way you like it. Could you help me get it over, if that's okay?” he asked, grinning.

 

Jon frowned. “No, no need. I am sure we can manage with the pizza,” he said. There was no way he was letting Sansa be alone with THAT man in his apartment.

 

They ate their pizza in silence for the most part. Sansa couldn't help but notice the glares that Jon and Jaime were giving each other. Had they really almost come to blows over a basketball game? Oh Well! Stranger things have happened. But she did feel a little bad. Should she have explained Jon's presence to Jaime? It's not that she owed him an explanation....but still. As for Jon, she had already made the mistake of telling him about having dated Jaime. God only knows what all she had babbled that night she got wasted. She was almost getting suffocated by the tension in the room and she felt like she had to do something.....or say something.

 

“Jon do you know that Jaime is an amazing chef? His Italian is to die for,” Sansa said trying to start a conversation between the two.

 

Jon just gave Sansa an unwillingly smile while he stared disgustedly at Jaime.  _Well, I bake,_  he thought rolling his eyes inwardly.

 

Jaime laughed. “Or so I have been told. It's important that a man knows his way around ANY room in the house...don't you think? Sansa you should let me cook for you more often.”

 

“That's okay, Jaime. I don't want to trouble you,” Sansa replied smiling politely.

 

Before Jaime could say anything, Jon interrupted, “That's MY Sansa never wanting to trouble anyone. Anyway...it's getting late...time to call it a night.” He stretched and yawned the most-fake yawn ever.

 

“Sansa, I'll help you wash up. Jon looks really tired and he is still recovering. He should rest,” Jaime said as he looked at Jon challengingly.

 

Jon shook his head. “No, no, I am fine. I can help Sansa clear up.”

 

“Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll be in to check on you once I am done here?”

 

“But...” Jon protested looking at her pleadingly.

 

“Jon, please. It's late and you need to rest. Understand?” She told him firmly.

 

He didn't want to be scolded in front of Jaime, so he just sulked and headed towards the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Sansa was putting away the groceries while Jaime insisted on washing up.

 

They were both pretty quiet. Sansa and Jaime WERE once more that neighbors but still less than friends even though they dated a couple of times.

 

Jaime would have liked to be have been something more but Sansa somehow was not ready to let him into her life. Their topics of conversation remained close to more generic subjects of interest like work, travel, current affairs etc....but nothing personal. Well, that was not entirely true. They did know about each other's family backgrounds and where they grew up and went to school. But nothing more. Sansa never preempted any conversations with Jaime about their previous relationships because she didn't really want to talk about her own.

 

Not wanting to leave just yet, he poured himself a shot of vodka and Sansa some wine.

 

Sansa was busying herself with drying the dishes when Jaime finally broke the silence and said, “So he's the EX.”

 

“Jaime.....” Sansa trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.

 

“I know...I know I shouldn't be asking you these questions, but please just be honest with me, Sansa. Is he the reason why you couldn't move on?” he asked and his eyes were pleading with hers...all he wanted was the truth for once.

 

Sansa took a deep breath. “This is all my fault.”

 

Why couldn't she fall in love this Greek God in front of her? He is perfect in every way and yet he couldn't make her stomach flutter the way Jon did.

 

“Sansa, this is NOT your fault. You've made it clear that you just wanted us to be friends, and nothing more. But I was just too stubborn for my own good. Since this is the confession time, I want to be honest with you too. In the beginning, I treated this as a game, but I've gotten to know you and--” he trailed off unable to go on. Maybe karma does exist after all. It didn't matter that he was loved by many women...all he wanted was ONE. Is that too much to ask?

 

She closed the fridge, and raised her eyes up to his, “I'm sorry, Jaime.”

 

Jaime poured himself another shot of vodka and drank it in one gulp, “Is HE the reason why you couldn't move on?” he pressed

.

“Jaime...please. We can talk some other time. I think you've had too much to drink,” she replied feeling slightly uncomfortable with his questions.

 

“Sansa, I'm in the entertainment business. Half a bottle of Grey Goose ain't going to do anything to me. I'm fine.” He knew that Sansa knew that he was not drunk and she was trying to avoid this conversation...but it's now or never. He didn't want to force her, but he had to know.

 

“Okay, let me put away the bags and we can talk,” she said knowing that she couldn't avoid this any longer.

 

After both of them got sat on the couch, Jaime again spoke first, “So tell me about him.”

 

She sighed, clasping both hands together, “Same old story...Girl met boy, girl fell in love with boy, boy got recruited to play professionally, broke girl's heart.”

 

Jaime sighed. “Sansa, he's an ass for letting you go. He doesn't know what a treasure you are. You're not only beautiful from the outside, you are also beautiful on the inside. That bastard,” he mumbled.

 

Despite the tension in the air, Sansa chuckled. 

 

He smiled sadly and said, “If only I could make you smile like this...”

 

“J-Jaime,” Sansa said nervously.

 

“Okay, okay, I know! I should stop pestering you like this.” He held out his hands, “Friends? Nothing more! Since I can't get you to fall in love with me, I'll settle for being just friends.”

 

Sansa smiled. “Friends....” she said feeling a little-relieved knowing that she didn't hurt him too badly.

 

“But this doesn't mean that I will let him back into your life that easily. If he hurts you again, he'll be sorry,” he said with an underlying threat in his tone and a strong grip on her hand.

 

Sansa huffed. “Okay, enough with the testosterone.” She giggled, “I don't know if I'm going to take him back...just yet.”

 

Jaime nodded his head. “Sure you don't. Your head says one thing but your heart says another. Trust me I know. My heart doesn't want to let you go, but my head is telling me that I have to,” he said but when he looked at Sansa's downcast face, he immediately felt guilty. Sansa didn't need this. He had to play the womanizer card now. “Are you sure I can't get you to change your mind? Okay, how about a kiss for old time's sake?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Oh, come on, I just got my heart shattered today...the least you could do is to give me a kiss,” he joked lightly although he felt like somebody just punched him in the gut...well someone did...that stupid basketball player guy. He swore to himself that he will not support the Night's Watch ever again unless that jerk got kicked off the team....then maybe.

 

Sansa laughed. “Okay, how about you get out of my apartment, so I can get some sleep?”

 

Jaime put up his air in surrender. “Okay, okay. I know my presence isn't welcome here. I will leave. Goodnight, Sansa.” He stood outside of her apartment, caressing her beautiful face with his eyes one last time before touching her lips lightly with his thumb. “Goodnight.”

 

Sansa's eyes followed him until he was safely inside before she shut the door.

 

* * *

 

“So, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Jon asked carrying an edge in his tone. Just when he thought he could have a chance to get Sansa back....that stupid model had to come and ruin everything. Most sought-after model, my ass! He was ugly and too blonde to be one...Jon thought.

 

“Dammit, you scared me, Jon. Stop sneaking up on me! And no, you weren't interrupting anything. Jaime just said goodnight and left. He was a little bit tipsy even though he doesn't think so. We're just neighbors...that's all,” she rambled and realized that now she was acting like an idiot...she didn't have to offer him any explanation, but for some reason, she felt that she needed to or else the guilt was going to eat her up alive.

 

  
Jon heaved a sigh of relief. “Okay, do you need help cleaning up?” he offered...the more time he could spend with her, the better.

 

She looked at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me? You're supposed to be in bed! Not hobbling around,” she said and it finally dawned on her that. “SHIT, WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR CRUTCH?”

 

Jon silenced her with a finger to her lips. “You will wake up the neighbors!”

 

Sansa blushed and lowered her voice down a notch, “Don't you ever want to be on the court again? Didn't you listen to the doctors' order? You're not supposed to be walking around....not without your crutch. Do I have to watch your every move? Why are you being so stubborn? You'll just end up hurting yourself.” Throwing both her hands up in the air she said, “I give up. I'll tell Rhae to take care of you.”

 

Both of Jon's eyes popped wide open, “Oh nooo...come on Sansa...Sans, please...” he said almost groveling. “I promise I'll be good. You wouldn't want to cut Rhae's trip short would you?” There's no way in hell he was spending a day with Rhae. She was already driving him insane with her constant phone calls. To imagine living with her in the same house...he shuddered at that thought.

 

“Okay...Okay, stop trying to make me feel guilty. I wouldn't feed you to the sharks. BUT you have to use your crutches from now on. Understand?” she asked.

 

“Yeah. Now can you get my crutches? Unless you want me to hobble my way towards the bedroom by myself?” he asked teasingly.

  
Rolling her eyes, Sansa replied, “Alright. Do you want to watch TV? Or do you want to go to bed?”

 

Shaking his head, he said, “TV, please. I've slept for the whole day, can we watch a movie or something? You can pick.”

 

“Okay, be back in five minutes. Let me go change into my PJ's,” she said.

 

After Sansa left, Jon was deep in thought. God had given him a second chance with Sansa and he would show her that they were meant to be together. He just hoped that Sansa wouldn't put too much of a fight...but with their friends on his side, his plan might just work after all.

 

Waving her hands in front of Jon's face, “Hey...Earth to Jon?” she asked.

 

Jon shook his head. “Sorry, I was just thinking about which movie should we watch that's all. No chick flicks, please.” He hated skirting around the issue, but he couldn't positively tell her that he loves her and wanted her back, could he?

 

Sansa knew that he wasn't thinking about the movie, but she was emotionally drained after the intense conversation with Jaime and she was not in the mood to pursue another. So she said, “We are watching a chick flick whether you like it or not.”

 

“Fine, your house, your rules,” he sighed but internally feeling excited at the prospect of having a romantic movie night her. He couldn't hold her in his arms, but being in the same room with her is good enough....for now.

 

“Stop with the sulky face. Alright fine...we'll watch 'The Grudge', okay? I know how much you love Sarah Michelle Gellar,” she got up to turn off the lights.

 

“Nah-uh, I love you more,” he murmured.

 

Sansa frowned. “Did you say something?”

 

Jon cleared his throat. “No, nothing...here, sit next to me. I'm cold.”

 

“You're cold? Do you want me to turn on the heater? Get you a blanket? Is your knee hurting?” She hoped he was not playing the macho card here...if he's in pain, he should just tell her.

 

“For the last time, I'm fine and not in pain at all. A blanket is fine. Thank you,” he sighed...why couldn't she get the hint? He just wanted her to sit next to him...not because he's cold.

 

“Here,” she said, spreading the blanket out on his legs and hers...maybe a movie isn't such a good idea after all...maybe she should just call it a night.

 

Jon whispered softly in her ears, “You want to hold me, don't you?” he asked making his voice a little husky.

 

She turned her head and glared at him, “Not even if you're the last man on earth.”

 

“Ouch, point taken. Let's just watch a movie then, shall we?” he said although his hands were itching to gather her into his arms. But for now baby steps.

 

* * *

 

 

**Forty minutes later**

 

Sansa didn't remember how it happened but the movie's end credits were rolling and Jon's head was on her lap as he was sleeping! How could he sleep at the time like this? Well, to be fair, he did take his medication and they usually make him feel a little bit drowsy.

 

“Shit!” Sansa murmured, feeling a little bit frustrated at herself. She swore that she would not let him into her life again and yet here she is....letting him in. But then again why can't she enjoy this time with him? He's hurt, what is she going to do? Let him stay with Margaery or Rhaenys? No...that'd be cruel and an unusual punishment.

 

“Hmm, Sans,” he whispered her name.

 

At first, she thought he was awake....but he was snoring softly or so she thought.

 

She gently started playing with his curls and mumbled tenderly, “Am I in your dream? Did you miss me? Have you ever loved anyone besides me?” She then moved her fingers down to his face and traced his lips gently. “All I want is .....” she stopped and sighed.

 

“All you want is? What? Tell me,” he whispered huskily as he slowly opened his eyes. Using his hands, he brought her face closer to his. Gently holding her nape he raised his head and rubbed his nose against hers before brushing his lips on hers. Putting his head back down on her lap, he continued to caress her cheek with his fingers. He slowly moved his thumb over her lips tracing them as he continued to gaze tenderly into her eyes.

 

Time seemed to stand still for both of them as they both wished they could stay in that moment forever. But feeling the awkwardness of the silence between them, Sansa snapped out of her trance first.

 

“Let's go to bed,” she said as she tried to help him off the sofa.

 

“Yeah, let's go to bed!” Jon replied somewhat excited at the prospect of snuggling in bed next to Sansa like he had done every night for the past two weeks at the hospital. Somehow the excruciating pain that he was in seemed more bearable with her next to him.

 

Once Sansa was done tucking Jon into bed, she asked, “Are you okay? Do you need anything else?”

 

“No, I am fine. Let's just go to sleep,” he said patting the side of his bed that was vacant for her to come join him.

 

“Jon! I am going to my room. We are not at the hospital anymore. And I have a way more comfortable bed to sleep on,” she said, surprised at what he was insinuating.

 

“But....but....I....what if I need....something in the middle of the night?” he stuttered. He couldn't understand why she would choose to not sleep next to him. She had been doing so for the last couple of days. How could she change their sleeping arrangement all of a sudden?

 

Sans raised her brow. “What do you need? You've already taken your meds. There's water by the bed. Don't tell me you need help going to the bathroom. Okay, I will buy you some adult diapers tomorrow. Now go to sleep,” she said. Her voice was totally indifferent to what she was saying but in her heart, she just wanted to crawl into bed and snuggle up next to him.

 

“Sans, come on...please. I won't be able to sleep ALONE in this big room....all by myself...especially after seeing that movie. I am going to have nightmares about it. Do you want to wake up to my dead frozen corpse in the morning?” he asked. Okay he was laying it on a little thick, but so what?

 

“Jon! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I didn't think you were such a scaredy cat.”

 

Jon had no option but to use the only weapon he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. “Please, Sans....just for tonight.” He used his puppy eyes again.

 

“Shit! Okay, just for tonight. And no more puppy eyes. And no cuddling or spooning.”

 

  
Jon sighed. “Geez, you take all the fun out of sleeping together. Now get in faster, I am so sleepy,” he said trying to fake yawn again although he wanted to jump up and down in excitement.

 

Sansa scrambled into bed and placed a barrier of pillows between them. “Jon, if these pillows move so much as an inch I am going to kick you where it hurts,” she threatened.

 

Jon just nodded his head rapidly in agreement but smiled wickedly and waited until she fell asleep to throw the pillows off the bed.

 

* * *

 

So, I've fully recovered the deleted chapters now. Brand new chapters from the next update! :)


	15. Chapter 15

  
Sansa rolled over and felt a hard warm body pressed against her. Then she remembered last night. She looked over at Jon and it seemed like he was still sleeping. She chuckled softly when she realized that the sneaky bastard had waited to throw off the pillows separating them. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept with his mouth slightly open. She reached out her hand and brushed the few loose curls off his forehead.

 

"Hi, gorgeous," he said hoarsely with his panty dampening sexy just-got-out-of-bed voice.

 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Sansa stayed still, unable to speak.

 

"Sans? Morning?"

 

"Umm...Morning!" she replied, and her voice came out chirpier than usual. She then grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. "Now get up, we need to be at the doctor's office at 9 A.M.....No, stop fighting me!" She was having a tug-of-war with him although she didn't see the point.

 

"I am NOT fighting you, stop yanking the comforter away from me. And I'm fine...Why do I need to go to the doctor for a check-up? There's nothing that he can do besides prescribe painkillers....and I have plenty of them here in your apartment," he tried to reason with her...all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Sansa.

 

Sansa knew that he's much stronger than she is, but he shouldn't underestimate her. "I'm counting to three...if you don't get up, I'm gonna--"

 

"Gonna what? You need at least five YOUs to fight me," he said cockily.

 

Sansa stopped and glared at him. "One date with Jaime will suffice," she said and then walked towards the door.

 

"Okay okay fine! I'm up," Jon sulked shooting death glares at Sansa...then he muttered, "Jaime...Jaime...like he even has the strength to move a pot. Psst, whatever! He's a jackass."

 

Sansa grinned happily at his jealousy but composed herself before she turned back. "Watch your tongue, Jon."

 

"You've never complained about my tongue before," he flippantly responded.

 

Sansa's cheeks turned into a bright shade of red. A becoming look for a redhead, indeed. "What? Say that again?"

 

"Nothing...I didn't say anything," he mumbled the words out.

 

Sansa crossed her arms and smiled at him in satisfaction. "That's what I thought. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

 

"I don't know, four slices of French toast, sausages, sunny-side-up, bacon and a cup of orange juice...PLEASE!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Fifteen minutes later**

 

Jon walked toward Sansa looking as gorgeous as the first day that she saw him. Clearing her throat, she asked, "W-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" One might ask why she would fumble her words out like an idiot. Well, the answer is, he's walking around with no shirt on and wearing those damn black cargo pants that ride extremely low on his muscular hips. Even with crutches, it's a sin against humanity for a guy to look this beautiful and that's all she has to say.

 

"Because it is hot in here. I don't see any point in wearing a shirt. Why? Does that bother you?" How dare he wink at her!

 

She opened the fridge, grabbed the bottle of water and gulped it down. "No, it doesn't bother me. If you're feeling hot, I can turn on the AC."

 

"Nah...it's fine," he answered nonchalantly.

 

Setting four plates on the table, Sansa said, "Eat up."

 

Jon ran his tongue over his lips, and his mouth watered. "This looks delicious! And you, you didn't eat, did you? STOP CLEANING!" He grabbed her arms before she could walk away. "I'll help you...See," he said raising his hands up in the air and continued, "they still work. Don't fight me unless you want to sit on my lap," he warned her...and Sansa knew that he would. Jon did not make idle threats.

 

"Alright...Alright, I'll sit." She sat and motioned for him to eat the food cheekily. Her heart started beating a little faster just being next to him.

 

Jon took a bite from one of the plates and groaned, throwing his head back. Sansa had a sudden urge to cross her legs, rubbing them discretely to ease the ache. "Aww man, these taste so good," he said digging into the food like a starving man.

 

Sansa blushed. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm sure you've had better food before," she replied modestly. "My home-made cooking isn't that great nor that fancy."

 

He scrunched up his nose up in distaste. "Uh! You don't even know how much I missed your cooking. I hate take-out, although I do have a chef at home. Now, what time should we be at the doctor's office?"

 

Glancing at the wall clock, Sansa answered, "We have to leave in twenty minutes. It takes about thirty-forty minutes to get there. I don't want to be late."

 

He seemed to be deep in thought, "Hmm...What are we going to do in the extra five minutes?"

 

"Five minutes for what?" she asked innocently.

 

"It's going to take us ten minutes to clean up, five minutes to get dressed, and the last five minutes for a kiss since you didn't give me any this morning. Do you want my eyes to be opened or closed?" He added teasingly...but never expected her to agree.

 

Sansa turned her head and answered him huskily, "I would prefer them to be closed." If he wanted to play this game...Ooooh she will play alright!

 

Now, it was his turn to be shocked. His mouth then stretched in a huge grin, and he closed his eyes as he slowly parted his lips.

 

Sansa got up from her chair and leaned in until they were only a mere breath away.

 

"Seven hells, you could have just said no! You didn't have to stuff my face with the apron. Where are you going?" He cursed again.

 

"To get dressed! Since you said you're not a handicap, I expect everything to be spotless in fifteen minutes. Are we clear?" she said as she walked briskly out of the kitchen. Another minute and she would probably throw everything off the breakfast table, pushed him on it and had her way with him.

 

* * *

 

About two hours later, both were talking in the elevator going back to Sansa's apartment after visiting the doctor.

 

"Do you remember the doctor's instructions?" Sansa asked Jon and then began to recite them before he could respond. "Do not walk without your crutches for at least," annunciating, "at least one month...take your meds according to the labels, go to physical therapy three times a week, and you cannot, absolutely not, play or do any strenuous exercise for another two or three months."

 

Jon huffed and pushed her against the wall. "All I heard is blah blah blah...strenuous exercise? Is lip action considered strenuous? Or does that mean no sex? I can still use my hands, right?" he asked her with puppy dog eyes and the most innocent look on his face.

 

Sansa turned red imagining Jon pumping his cock hard and fast, squeezing the swollen tip periodically. What wouldn't she give to put it in her mouth and taste his salty-- _STOP IT, SANSA MINISA STARK!_ she told herself. "Jon! I do not want to know what you do with your hands. And please restrict yourself to the bathroom perimeter! Don't even think about doing it on my 1,000 Egyptian thread count sheet. Oh Gods, my China plates? You washed them," she ended with a horrified expression on her face.

 

Jon chuckled. "Calm down Miss Drama Queen! Stop talking to Rhae and Margaery too much...They're rubbing off you. Geez, you women always think about sex. All I meant is that there must be something I can do around the house that doesn't involve me putting any weight on my foot. But since you brought it up, I can take care of you too," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her naughtily.

 

"Dream on. Not even if you were the last man on earth," she quipped humourlessly.

 

"For you...I want to be the last and the only man," he added quietly looking directly into her blue eyes.

 

Her response was on the tip of her tongue, but the elevator door just slid open.

 

Not wanting to make a scene, Sansa kept silent. They were now in front of her apartment, and Sansa was digging through her purse to look for the keys. "Found it! I really need to clean my purse. I have like a gazillion things in here." She swung the door open only to face two pairs of eyes glaring at her....she then pushed Jon out before he could step inside the apartment and locked the door.

 

Mya's eyes twinkled with a naughty grin. "Well, well, who is that gorgeous man?"

 

"I don't know either," Jeyne replied seemingly quite intrigued by this mystery man. "But he's off limits," she chipped in.

 

"Why is he off limits?" Mya asked her confusedly.

 

Jeyne huffed. " _BECAUSE_   he's our best friend's LOVER. Of course, we can't touch him, although it's very tempting to do so. Oh well, I guess I'll be content to look at Jaime's gorgeous abs. Look Mya!" she said pointing at the pictures in the magazine.

 

Sansa just stood there, listening to the exchange while her mind was working furiously. The girls are going to scream at the top of their lungs when they find out who was behind the door. Oh crap! What is she going to do?

 

The next thing Sansa knew, Jeyne was waving her hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Sansa? Don't just stand there, give us a hug! We've missed you. And stop hiding the hunky, gorgeous man. I want to see him..." she whined as she pushed Sansa away to reach for the door's handle.

 

Jon, on the other hand, was completely clueless. A hundred questions came to his mind. Why would Sansa lock him out? Who are those girls? Are they Sansa's best friends? Didn't she tell them about him?

 

Jon knocked on the door. "Sansa! Open the door! Don't make me knock it down...You know that I will if you don't let me in right now"

 

Sansa sighed, knowing that he was too curious to stay still. "OKAY! Give me one minute! No one is going to break anything!" she yelled out. She then lowered her voice into a whisper, "GIRLS...I'm going to let him in, but no screaming, no squealing. Promise? And he's just a friend, that's all."

 

Mya shrugged her shoulders. "You have our word. We're not going to molest him unless he's Jon or Brad Pitt."

 

Sansa murmured, "Gosh...kill me now..." and then straightened up as if preparing herself to go into a battle before opening the door. "Jon...this is Mya and Jeyne."

 

Jon nodded his head with a polite smile and before he could say anything, he heard one of the loudest screams ever.

 

As for Mya and Jeyne, they were jumping up and down, hugging each other, screaming, "OH GODS OH GODS! I can't believe it. Jon is in our apartment! Nodding at us! OH GODS!"

 

Sansa closed her eyes exasperatingly and shushed them. "GIRLS! This is not OUR apartment, this is MY apartment. So stop jumping! I have neighbors downstairs. Please...calm down...breathe breathe!"

 

Jeyne looked at her accusingly and hit her arm. "Sansa! How could you not tell us about knowing THE Jon? All this time we thought you hated him! OH GODS! I'm going to get his signature! Where's the damn piece of paper when I need it?"

 

Mya pushed Jeyne out of the way and looked at Jon flirtily. "I don't need a piece of paper," she whispered seductively using her signature bedroom eyes. "I'm going to get him to sign on my bra...Sansa, get me the permanent ink pen please."

 

Sansa turned to look at Jon and he just raised his eyebrows at her.

 

Finally, she snapped. "He's not going to sign your bra! Give him some room to breathe. He needs to sit down. His leg must be hurting right now." Sansa came over to Jon's side and led him to the couch. For the first time since he came back, he resisted her a bit...until she pleaded with him with her eyes.

 

"See, I told you there must be something going on between them," Jeyne whispered in Mya's ear.

 

"Hmm...interesting," Mya commented.

 

"It's time for you to take your meds, let me get you some water, okay?" she told Jon softly. He looked a bit shaken. She had forgotten he was stalked by girls in King's Landing, and perhaps he was feeling helpless being unable to defend himself surrounded by squealing girls. Must've burst his happy bubble and brought him back to reality. Or he was just really hurt by her hiding their relationship from her friends and how Jeyne mentioned that she hated him. Turning to her friends, she said, "You girls, bedroom NOW!"

 

"Yes MOM!" they both said in unison, waving at Jon before heading to the bedroom.

 

After they left, Sansa sat down beside Jon and gave him his meds. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she said, "Here...can you sit here for five minutes? I'll talk to them and then we can discuss this later, okay?"

 

Jon nodded wordlessly staring into blank space.

 

Before Sansa was even fully inside her bedroom, Mya grabbed her arms and yanked her towards the bed. "So what is going on between you two?"

 

Sansa sighed. "Well, I lied to you about the reason why I left Winterfell. It wasn't entirely because I wanted to pursue my career as an interior designer. It was mostly because of Jon. We, well, we...shit there is no better way to say this. We dated and when he got recruited to play for the Night's Watch, he left.....me."

 

Mya put her arms around Sansa's shoulders. "Aww...I'm so sorry honey."

 

Jeyne hugged her from behind. "From now on, we're not going to support him. We're putting him in our black book. Let me throw him out right now." She was about to march out of the room, but Sansa stopped her.

 

She smiled at them. "Thanks, girls, but it's not necessary. I don't hate him anymore. We've been through a lot, it's not as bad as it sounds."

 

Mya nodded thoughtfully and squeezed Sansa's knee before dropping down flat on the bed. "I just have to ask...are his boxers tight?"

 

Sansa nodded.

 

"He has touched your breasts and kissed them?"

 

She nodded again.

 

"So you've seen him naked?"

 

Sansa wordlessly nodded again.

 

"What was that like?"

 

Jeyne pulled Mya to her feet and shouted, "Mya! Out! Leave Sansa alone." She understood the concept of privacy a little more than Mya did.

 

Mya sighed. "Fine...fine...I'll leave...but you're not off the hook yet missy. Next time I'm bringing my playgirl over and you can show me which naked guy is most similar to Jon."

 

Sansa turned red with the image of Jon's perfect naked body in mind. She had it so much etched in mind that she could draw that glorious sight and highlight every little detail. She shook her head to come back to reality. "I'm not showing you anything. NOW OUT! Jon is going to kill me since I haven't told anyone about our past relationship," she said, pushing them out of the room.

 

"Bye, handsome! See you soon...." Mya and Jeyne both blew a kiss at Jon.

 

When both finally left, Sansa looked at Jon sitting on the sofa. He tried to smile at Mya and Jeyne but his face looked so small. She could tell he was hurt about what they said. She felt the need to comfort him and make him understand why she never mentioned him to anyone.

 

But before she could say anything, he said, "Your friends are...scary. Don't ever leave me alone with them....especially Mya. She makes me feel like a steak that she'll devour any minute in one go. I don't feel safe."

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. "I'd like to say you are over-reacting but she WILL eat you up alive. She is a notorious man-eater. And Jon, honey, about what they said before....about me not mentioning you and hating you...I can explain..."

 

* * *

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Jon got off the laptop after he finished ordering all the supplies he needed.

 

Sansa smiled at him tenderly. "Are you sure you are going to be all right by yourself?" she asked, concerned. This would be the first time she'd be leaving him alone for the entire day since the accident.

 

Jon rolled his eyes at her. "I'll be fine, Sansa. Will be taking a nap or watching TV or maybe I'll just surf the net to keep myself busy. Just the usual."

 

"Are you sure? I don't know," Sansa said as she crossed her arms and looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe I should ask Mya or Jeyne to keep an eye on you. I'm sure they would jump at a chance to see you again."

 

"NO. Absolutely not. I don't need a babysitter. Especially not your friends. I'll go straight to bed and go to sleep. But please don't call them. I'll be good, I promise."

 

Sansa observed his reaction amusedly. "Alright fine. I won't. But make sure you have your lunch on time and take your meds. Take a nap in afternoon, and don't strain your eyes on the PC for too long. I'll call you later, okay?"

 

"Okaaaay, now go already." He was literally trying to push her out the door with his crutch.

 

Once she was on her way to the office, he cackled. _Now we get to work. What should I do? What....should....I....do?_ He thought.

 

Last night after Sansa explained to him why she never mentioned him to anybody, he understood how difficult it was for her to bring him up. Nobody could grasp the gravity of their break-up. And even if she had told her friends and they understood the situation, there would always be an awkwardness considering they were such avid Night's Watch fans. He didn't even want to think about how much his girl would've been hurt, having to listen to her friends gush about the same guy who left her. On the other hand, he was also kind of grateful that she didn't announce to close friends that he was her ex-boyfriend who dumped her the moment his career took off. He already felt like an A grade jerk with that not-so-far-from-the-truth assumption. But that was all in the past. This was now. And now he was looking to clinch the title of World's Best Boyfriend...or maybe Boyfriend-to-be to start with.

 

Hmm, but how was he going to do that? It was not as easy as he thought. Sansa knew he was sorry for what he had done but how the fuck was he going to get her back? Deep down, he knew he was a dork. That was okay when he was 16 but now he had to up his game. Be smooth and suave like...ugh...that...that undie model. Just the thought of Jaime got his blood boiling. Okay, Sansa is more important! Gotta focus!

 

Sansa did say she liked Jaime's cooking. He could cook too......ramen and eggs. But she liked Italian...he's sure she didn't mean pizza. He'd go looking it up on the net; Italian Cooking for Dummies. What the hell? They put so much cheese in them. What was with all the different types of pasta? Would Sansa prefer pasta or a risotto? Damn, he needed help and quick. Who should he call? He couldn't call the resident chef aka undie model, that's for sure. Rhae or Margaery? Actually, even Theon would be a better option than Margaery.

 

After deliberating on who to call, he finally picked up the phone and said, "Rhae, I need some help."

 

* * *

 

  
After four hours of slaving away in the kitchen, Jon surveyed the mess he had made. There was flour on the floor, dirty dishes scattered everywhere, sauce dripped from the kitchen counter. The kitchen actually looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Sansa would freak out if she saw it. Now he had to clean up all of it before she arrived. His leg was aching but he still trudged on cleaning, washing, and mopping, making sure everything was spotless. He scanned the kitchen once more before he stepped out to the living room to rest his feet.

 

  
As he sat, he pondered what more he could do. What do women want? She said she would call but it'd been over five hours. Should he call her at work? Nah, too needy. Pick her up from work? Too obvious, and he can't drive anyway. Body massage? Too soon. Movie? Already did that. How about some chocolate? Maybe she'll like that. Okay, more phone calls it is.

 

When Sansa returned home from work later that evening, Jon was waiting for her all showered and dressed. He was wearing a V neck plain black teeshirt which showed off his ripped chest with fresh blue jeans. Got to look good for his woman. He also put on his oestrogen-attracting cologne more than usual. His hair was still a little damp from the shower, and he mussed with his curls till it felt heavenly to run his hands through. The overall effect was sexy as hell.

 

He hobbled over to Sansa and placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

Just coming home to him was enough to ease Sansa's tiredness. But the sight of him looking all sexy, the woody musk of his cologne and the touch of his lips on her skin were enough to send her body tingling. If Jon was trying to drive her senses to a tizzy, he was definitely succeeding.

 

"How was your day?" he asked, trying to put on a husky voice. God this almost felt so familiar...her coming home to him.

 

Sansa stared at him for a while before she snapped out of it. A delicious sight to come home to, indeed. "It was fine. Very long, actually," she said as she dropped her bag on the coffee table. "Too many meetings with clients and associate designers and of course, my hysterical assistant." This felt good having someone to talk to when she came home. "I am sorry that I couldn't call. I was just swamped with work. But I carried some of it home, so I don't have to go back to office except for some client meeting and site visits."

 

Jon smiled at her cheekily. "Sooo....what you are trying to say is that you missed me. And that you couldn't wait to come home and see me. Am I right....or am I right?"

 

Sansa chuckled. "Not one bit. Now stop talking nonsense and tell me what you did all day."

 

"Oh, nothing much...I just browsed around on the net *cough* cooked *cough* cleaned--"

 

"You did WHAT?" Sansa's eyes widened as she sputtered out, "Did I not tell you to rest your foot? You are not supposed to strain---"

 

"Yes, yes. I was careful. I did most of the work sitting down. And I feel fine," he lied. But he didn't want her to turn into an another Rhaenys who had been screaming at him all afternoon. "Don't I _look_ fine? In fact, maybe SEXY is a better word."

 

"Jon, darling, please be serious," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"I am SERIOUSLY alright," he responded, covering her hands with his. "Now if you care about me at all, you'll go get ready for dinner immediately cause I am famished."

 

"Okay. But stay put. And don't move."

 

* * *

 

Sansa shut her eyes as she leaned back against the headrest of her bathtub. She smiled as she thought of how much effort Jon put into making things special for her. For a guy who was clueless about romance, he certainly had her heart in his hands. She had entered her room to find a box of hersey's caramel filled kisses on her bed with a note from Jon which read...

 

_Each kiss from this box is 26 calories. So an entire box is about 1500 calories._

_Each kiss from me burns 12 calories per five-seconds and kissing me passionately three times a day will help you lose one pound!_

_Eat as many as you want I'll help you get rid of the extra calories._

_**CAUTION** \- This WILL NOT work if you try it with anyone else!_

 

She chuckled to herself thinking Jon was always such a dork. It didn't matter though...he was her dork. But was he?

 

That thought again brought her back to reality. What would she do once he left? What kind of relationship could they have living in two cities? They were just getting re-acquainted again. Long distance relationships are a recipe for disaster. She closed her eyes again and decided not to think about it. For now, she just wanted to enjoy whatever time they have together.

 

Her tranquility was interrupted by a light tapping on the door.

 

"Sansa, hurry. I am going to die of hunger," he said resisting the urge to break the door and join her.

 

"Sorry, Jon, I'll be out in a minute," she said a little guiltily realizing he has been waiting for her all day to come home and dine with her.

 

She didn't know what to expect from him when he said he cooked but when she saw the table setting, she was pleasantly surprised and...shocked.

 

"I am dreaming, aren't I? Pinch me! This is too good to be true," she whispered. Jon just smiled at her and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward.

 

He had beautifully set the table with the food he prepared. In the middle of the table was a bowl of pink mini calla lilies with a pink candle in the center of the bowl. All over the table were tea lights scattered in pink and white. When they were dating she had told him how much she loved lilies. They were young back then, and he was poor and really couldn't afford it, but every once in a while he'd buy her one. She couldn't believe he remembered that after all these years. Though she began to wonder if he did all of this by himself. It was so bold, expressive and romantic and...so not like the _sober_ Jon. But it was also so incredibly sweet...him looking at her face expectantly and then at the table and then back at her face. He had this look on his face where he was trying to hide how pleased he was with himself, but he was patiently waiting for her to say something first.

 

"Jon, how did you do this? This is all so....."

 

"Amazing......Awesome.....Brilliant.....Romantic," he burst out saying.

 

"I was going to say pretty," Sansa laughed. "Everything looks and smells so good. I can't believe you did all this."

 

He had painstakingly prepared calamari fritters with a creamy ponzu dipping sauce, shrimp risotto with porcini mushrooms. For dessert, he prepared cookies and cream semifreddo.

 

His confidence seemed to fizzle though as the meal progressed. Sansa was very quiet all through the meal. He thought perhaps the food was not to her liking. Crap! He wasn't an expert like the undie model, but he did try. He crossed his fingers wishing that Sansa would appreciate his effort, if not the taste of the food. He hoped she'd just say something.

 

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

 

Sansa licked her lips. "Hm, very much. Did you really do all of this by yourself?"

 

Jon seemed horrified at her question. "Of course I did! Why do you ask? It was no biggie, I do this all the time," he sort of fibbed.

 

"Then you do this a lot? Cook for girls? Here I thought this was especially for me."

 

Jon sighed. "No, I mean...Okay, you caught me. I have never done this before. I asked Rhae for help."

 

"Gods, you are so easy! I was just teasing you. And I'm quite impressed...I didn't think you could cook this well."

 

"Well! It IS all in the wrist," he said as he rolled his fist in front of her face. "Even I didn't know I was this good. I mean I am really really good, right?"

 

"Alright, Mr. Modest!" Sansa responded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and rubbed her stomach. "I am going to clear up this now. Go sit on the sofa. I think you've strained yourself enough for one day."

 

"But Sansa--"

 

"No buts....either go sit on the sofa or go to bed."

 

"Alright! Geez! You're turning out to be just like Rhae. I think you girls just need a guy to boss around."

 

* * *

 

Jon was sitting patiently on the sofa waiting for Sansa to be done clearing up. He dimmed down the lights and had some soft music playing.

 

"All done!" She exclaimed smiling brightly at him.

 

"Okay, I'm giving you two choices," Jon said with a serious look on his face. "Sit next to me or sit on my lap."

 

Sansa smiled at him sweetly. "Jon, what kind of a question is that? Of course, I would love to sit on your lap. Where else would I sit?"

 

"Really?"

 

"No, not really. You fell for it too easily."

 

"You're mean," he said. "I know I'm not perfect as your undie neighbor, but you don't have to hurt my feelings like that..."

 

"I was just teasing you!" Sansa had to try hard to not burst out laughing as she looked at his puppy dog eyes. She hadn't felt this happy in a long ass time. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

 

"Hmm, you can kiss me to make me feel better." Blowing his breath in his palm, he continued, "I just brushed my teeth, so I can assure you that my breath smells like a delicious cookie or is it delicate flower? Oh crap, I forgot. Who cares anyway, just come here, baby." He opened up his arms for her.

 

She just shrugged and went to sit beside him. To Jon's surprise, Sansa laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Jon...for what you've done today. I could get used to this," she said softly.

 

"You're welcome," Jon responded as he took her hand and entwined their fingers. "And I could also get used to this," he said, putting his arm around her and turning his head to kiss her forehead.

 

Sansa lifted her head up. "What do you want to do now? Do you want to go to bed? Or maybe see a movie?"

 

"I've been wanting to do this all day." He titled his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. Fuck, he wanted to do more than that, but for now, a peck will suffice. He'd already pushed his luck by pulling her bottom lip with his teeth as he drew back. But hey, the first step in seduction is that you always gotta end with your girl wanting more.

 

So he had slowly released her bottom lip from between his teeth, but he was unprepared when Sansa held on to the front of his tshirt and yanked his lips down to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tunnel through his hair, which he had painstakingly styled to be softer just for her touch.

 

Jon's arms immediately went out to wrap around her and pull her flush against his body. Her lips softened under his, warm and parted as he ran his hands down her back, gently pushing her down to lie on the couch. His full lips ghosted down and sucked the soft swell of her breasts through the thin material as he toyed with the hem of her shirt.

 

"Sans," he murmured the words against her puckered wet nipple.

 

As much as he wanted to carry her to bed and make love to her, he couldn't. They're not ready...and he can't afford to make any mistakes. With much effort, he backed away.

 

He could see two wet spots in her t-shirt where he had mouthed at her, giving way for her red nipples to proudly peek out. His hooded eyes travelled upward and was greeted with a sinful sight-- her lips were a little swollen, her arms were thrown above her head, her eyes were dreamy, and the low panting gasps of her breath sent blood searing through his veins and straight to his cock. "Gods help me," he swore before his lips came crashing down on hers once more.

 

He kissed her hard, pouring in five years worth of longing. His face moved left and right, devouring her mouth hungrily as he twined his fingers through her hair and wrapped his hands around her waist.

 

"Sansa," he groaned.

 

She reached her hands down to the hem of his tshirt and tugged it up over his head. He let her do it eagerly and the minute his t-shirt was off, he hastily latched onto her neck and snapped his hips with hers, angling her perfectly by holding her back, just above her ass.

 

"Jon, ahhh," her voice came out as a hoarse whisper and her breathing was uneven as she opened her legs wider and grinded her hips matching his movements. At this point, there was no stopping either of them...and she didn't want to either.

 

Just then the phone rang.

 

"Call...Phone...Sans..." he said, but he had no intention of letting Sansa go.

 

"Let...*kiss*....the....*kiss*....machine....*kiss*....get....*kiss*.....it," She said after she pulled him up to kiss his addicting lips again and again.

 

"Sansa! I know you're at home with Jon. Stop whatever you were doing with him and answer the phone. Don't make me come to your house. Sansa Minisa Stark! You know I would right?" The voice from the machine filled the whole room.

 

Sansa gathered all of her will-power to gently push him away. She could feel the heavy thud of her heart as she looked into his eyes. They were darkened with desire but the mood was already broken...and Mya would definitely make it worse if she didn't pick up the phone.

 

Sansa groaned and picked up the phone. "What do you want? It's late!" she yelled into the receiver.

 

"Were you making out with the hunky gorgeous basketball player? You don't need to take out your sexual frustration on the person at the other end of the line, you know? Did I interrupt what-was-almost-going to be an explosion in his pants?"

 

"Why are you calling again?" she responded with an irritated tone while Jon just looked quite amused at the whole thing.

 

"Well, I was just thinking if we could come over tomorrow...I forgot to ask Jon for his autograph. I promise that I'll be good! Jeyne will see to that. Come on, Sansa!"

 

"Hold on, let me ask Jon." Covering the speaker with her palm, she turned to Jon who was panting and looking at her intently. "Mya and Jeyne want to come over tomorrow."

 

He shook his head vigorously. Damn the stupid phone call! He could be in bed with Sansa right now if her friend hadn't called. But how the hell could he make love to her properly with his crippled leg? He figured it might be for the best since he wanted their first time in five years to be perfect....and he definitely didn't want Sansa to have any regrets the next day.

 

Sansa nodded her head understandingly and removed her palm covering the phone. "Mya, we're busy tomorrow. You guys can stop another time, okay? Jon needs to rest. He also tends to get drowsy when he takes his meds. And I simply don't trust you being alone with him."

 

Mya huffed from the other line. "Oh come on, it's not like I'm gonna do anything to him _while_ he's asleep. Plus I know he's off limits."

 

"Okay, I gotta go now. Early day tomorrow. Night girl. Love you."

 

"Night...Love you too. Tell Jon I said 'Hi' and I want a full report about the make-out session you guys just had by tomorrow."

 

Sansa chuckled and ended the call.

 

"So, she's not coming over tomorrow, right?" Jon asked as put a pillow on his crotch to hide his obvious reaction to Sansa.

 

"No, she's not that bad once you get to know her."

 

"I'm not saying she is...but she does have the worst timing ever..."

 

"Well....about that...what happened earlier--"

 

Jon kissed her before she could continue. "Sansa, please don't say it was a mistake. I admit I was a little bit...okay maybe more than little...disappointed that we were interrupted by your friend. However, part of me was glad that she called. Because I don't think I would have been able to stop myself, and baby, that's not how I imagined our first time in five years to be."

 

Sansa ran her hand over his curls to tame them a little. They were so wild from her having tugged at it. "I do not regret anything that happened today, Jon. But can you please put your shirt back on? It's a little distracting." It was too damn hard for her to had a normal conversation with Jon especially when she could see his perfectly chiseled abs.

 

In response, he just flexed his muscles making Sansa's mouth water as her gaze shifted from his shoulders to his biceps, then to the defined V of his hips.

 

When her eyes traveled back up his body and saw the smug grin on his face, Sansa grabbed the pillow nearby to throw it at him. At first, he laughed so hard that his body was shaking but he suddenly winced. Sansa realized that she had hit him quite hard in the leg. She blushed in embarrassment as she helped him walk to bed after that.

 

Jon took this chance to nuzzle his face against her hair. "Your hair smells good...can we sleep without any shirt today? It's hot today...You wouldn't want sweat to soak your Egyptian bed sheet, would you?"

 

Sansa just raised an eyebrow. "It's not going to work, Jonathan," she said. "Stop trying to get me naked."

 

 _It will work eventually, I can guarantee you that,_ Jon thought with a determined smile on his face. He has to work harder from now on.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and especially for taking time to comment and press kudos!❤


	17. Chapter 17

Jon had been waiting for Sansa for almost two hours, and it was getting late. The food was already cold and the roses petals on the bed were wilting from the heat.

 

Pissed as he was, he still couldn't deny that he had never been this happy in a _long_  time. After the night that he and Sansa almostgave in to the deniable sexual tension between them, they quietly fell into a more comfortable and intimate lifestyle. They made out now and then(only when Jon initiated, but hey, he wasn't complaining) and they slept together on the same bed. Jon preferred to count that as a massive improvement in their relationship, and he was really hopeful for their future.

 

The sound of the doorknob turning broke through Jon's wistful thoughts, and he felt himself slip into his present brooding self. He heard keys being dropped on the coffee table followed by Sansa's sweet voice. 

  

"Jon, darling?" She called out but there was no reply. "I'm sorry, I would have called but I was in a meeting with a client. By the time it was done, my phone battery went dead...um, Jon?"

 

When he still didn't respond, Sansa went to the bedroom, thinking that he might have fallen asleep already. And there he was, sitting on the lounge chair, sulking. 

  

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, Jon. Are you mad?" 

  

Jon huffed, partly in annoyance but mostly because he knew how it was going to eventually turn out. "No, of course not. Why would I be mad?" He shrugged and turned his head away. "I hoped to have a romantic candlelight dinner with my girl and spent the entire afternoon plucking the petals out of roses to have them shaped into a heart. No, I can assure you that I'm not mad. Not even when you didn't come home on time like you promised and were 57 minutes late. No...everything is just fine. Just freaking dandy!" his voice was full of sarcasm. 

  

"I'm sorry, honey," Sansa whispered and knelt down till her eyes leveled with his. She reached her hands up to frame his face. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." 

  

"How?" he asked grumpily. _Can't wait,_ his mind screamed.

  

She lowered her lips towards his and then angled his head just enough so that her kiss could deepen. "Are you still mad?" she asked moving to nibble his earlobes and rolling his balls in her hand.

  

"About what?......Huh......Oh yeah, Y-yes I am. Continue until I tell you to stop," he said, feeling a little bit annoyed when she disengaged herself from his arms. With a low growl, he lifted her up on his lap and traced her lips with his tongue, dipping inside. Slowly, watching her eyes glaze and close, he descended his lips down her neck, sucking at her pulse point and massaged her breasts through her shirt. He was thrilled to hear the low, helpless purr that answered him when he pinched her nipples. Everything else was forgotten at the moment. The dinner, the roses, the wine....except for her being finally in his arms again.  

  

Sansa chuckled as Jon suddenly took the box from the nearby table and started feeding her chocolate kisses in between kisses. She tried to get him to stop, but he just wouldn't. He just kept on popping a kiss into her mouth every time he broke away from her. 

  

"Jon, at this rate I am going to be as fat as a cow." She giggled while trying to push him away. 

  

"That's okay. I like cows," he responded, his mind not even processing what he was saying. 

  

Sansa twirled a loose curl from his hair in her finger and yanked it really hard causing him to yelp in pain. 

  

"You're supposed to say _'No baby! You're perfect'_. Not call me a cow, you idiot." She stood up from his lap and walked towards the bed. 

  

"Uh? When did I call you a cow? I just said I like cows. And I'd love you even if you become as fat as a cow." 

  

His words only seemed to anger her more because the next second, Sansa went storming out of the room, her long silky red hair bouncing on her ass with each wiggle of her hips.

 

"Hey...Sansa...Sans..." Jon called out to her. He groaned and threw his head back, realizing that this was going to be his first night sleeping alone since the accident. _This is what happens when you open your mouth_ , he berated himself.

 

That night, he ended up quietly putting his crutch into position, hobbling to the bed to get his pillow and putting it on the sofa. He looked up at Sansa with puppy dog eyes, silently begging her to let him sleep with her. She just tapped her foot on the floor expressionlessly. Sensing that his trick was not going to work anymore, Jon patted down the pillow with a sorrowful expression on his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon rubbed his eyes tiredly and gave out a huge yawn. It was his fifth one since he and Sansa arrived home from the health clinic. He just had his water therapy, and the instructor was unaware that he was lost in his own thoughts as he had droned on and on about how to do the exercises. Jon had just sulked and ended up doing the 'Superman' position with his hands resting on side of the pool and his body and legs outstretched, supported by water. He had even painstakingly tried to stay afloat in the water, though his leg was pulling him down. He did that all for Sansa. She had after all spent hours trying to straighten his curly hair since that's the only feature that makes him more distinguishable from the rest. 

  

By the time he was done with all the exercises, it was already late at night. He was fucking tired, not having had much sleep last night, tossing and turning for many hours. Having gotten used to Sansa's comfortable and cozy body beside him, it was a struggle to sleep alone. It did not help matters that he didn't wake up to Sansa's hair all over his face. If he didn't feel like his eyes would close any moment, he'd be frightened of becoming too attached to her once again.

 

Exhausted, they were now lying side by side on the bed, watching one of those chickflicks that Sansa loved. She gets to choose on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. 

   

"Sansa, do you remember the doctor's recommendation?" Jon asked, lazily lifting his head up to look at her. 

  

"Hmm, what about it?"  

  

"Well, you want me to heal faster, don't you? Here massage my foot..." He suggested, opening the nightstand drawer and handing the massage oil to her.  

  

With much annoyance, she responded, "Jonathan Snow, you owe me big time. I hate you!" 

  

Sansa finally scooted herself towards the edge of the bed and tugged down his sweatpants, leaving him in just his boxers. She oiled his entire leg, beginning at the ankle, working up and over his hip, back down the leg and over the feet. She then massaged up from the ankle and using her thumbs, she gently stroked the back of his knee. Pressing the heels of her hands, she continued massaging his thigh up over his sweet cheeks to the hip joint.  

  

"Ooohhhh.....Sansa....that feels soo good...Just like that...Yeah, baby! Don't Stop! More baby......" He whispered breathlessly and grunted. "Right there......Yes! Yes! Yes! " he shouted out, thrashing his head from side to side. He opened his eyes to find Sansa staring at him, not amused at his antics.  

  

"Next time do it yourself," Sansa squeaked out with flushed cheeks, throwing the pillow on his face and walking away. 

   

Jon chuckled, throwing the pillow back at her ass. "I was just joking! Come on, Sansa, lighten up." She turned with a sharp look, rubbing the spot where the pillow hit her. Jon smiled, pleased to find that her cheeks were still quite red. She marched towards him with a groan and he quickly threw the comforter over his head so that she doesn't throw him out of her room.......AGAIN.  

  

   

* * *

 

It had been almost a month since Jon's accident, and the time had come for him to leave. They were both in his bedroom, and Sansa was folding his clothes and putting it into his suitcase.

 

Jon sat on the bed and quietly watched her. He wanted to stay but even if he couldn't play basketball for a while, he still had his endorsements for which he has already been paid, the charities which he supports, and the public appearances he is scheduled to make. To not fulfill these commitments would be a show of bad faith.

 

He and Sansa had already discussed this. While he'd like to give it all up and stay behind, Sansa put her foot down. She understood the implication of him terminating his contracts without justifiable cause. They both talked about it and decided to try out a long distance relationship.

 

They promised to call each other and video conference every two days, if not every day. They both had their doubts about how things would work out, but neither one wanted to actually voice it. They decided to start their relationship afresh and not let their insecurities and apprehensions get the better of them. They just had to take a leap of faith and try their best to make things work.

 

"I wish you were coming with me," Jon said wistfully hoping that she would agree.

 

Sansa sighed. "Jon, I've been working from home for practically the whole month. I really have to focus on work now." She hoped he'd understand.

 

Jon caught her wrist and pulled her to him before kissing her palm. "I know, Sansa, I was just asking. But promise me we'll talk every day. I won't be able to get through the day if I don't hear your voice," he whispered while resting his head on her stomach.

 

"Of course we will." She encircled her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

He took out a box from the drawer wrapped in glittery red paper and handed it to her. "Don't open it until I leave."

 

"Why? What is this?" she asked suspiciously trying to open it.

 

"SANSA!" Jon yelled, snatching it from her hands. His face was turning red, reminding Sansa of the 17-year old shy Jon and making her chuckle.

 

"Okay, okay, I won't." She finally managed to get it back from a still hesitating Jon. "But why?"

 

"Because......I said so......" He pinched her cheek. "For once in your life, just listen to me."

 

"Touchè," Sansa murmured crossing her heart. She imitated Jon's crooked smile, but soon her smile faded when he turned serious.

 

"Sansa...." He lifted his head up to look into her eyes and stood back on his feet close to her.

 

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, curious at what he was going to say.

 

"I love you," he said against her lips expectantly, waiting for her response. God, it felt good to finally say it loud.

 

"Jon.......I......" Sansa was unsure of what to say. Suddenly all her insecurities came to the fore. She loved him. There was no doubt about it. But for some reason, she couldn't say it.

 

Maybe he sensed her apprehension because he instantly kissed her. "It's okay...I understand....whenever you are ready. I'll wait until you are able to say it back to me. Now......later.....whenever......never," he said in between kisses. "I feel it, so I don't need to hear it," he continued understandingly even though he felt a slight stab in his heart. By the time he pulled away, her lips were red and plump.

 

"Sansa....." He panted.

 

"What now?" She giggled in happiness.

 

"Can you give a naked picture of yourself?" He whispered in her ear to lighten the mood. He got another whack for that followed by a tight hug. Sansa buried her head in his shoulders and they both held onto each other for as tight as they could.

 

* * *

 

Sansa returned from dropping Jon off at the airport. Coming back to an empty house felt strange to her suddenly. Every corner she turned, she could see Jon and hear his voice.

 

_"Sansa, look...."_

 

Sansa quickly turned towards the couch from where she heard his voice. Her vision swayed, turning into a picture of Jon waving his crutch at her and smiling sheepishly.

 

She sighed. It is going to take some getting used to, not having Jon play golf with his crutch and lemons in the middle of the living room. All her energy seemed to have seeped out of her now. She laid on the bed quietly torturing herself by thinking about Jon again - playing back the month that went by and the time they spent together.

 

A thought suddenly came to her mind and she moved towards her dresser drawer.

 

She took out the gift box Jon had given her and unwrapped it. In it was a red envelope, a vibrator and a pair of Jon's boxers. The red envelope contained a letter and a selfie picture of him posing in all his naked glory. She recognized the yellow light from her bedroom lamp, highlighted his arms, abs and the veins on his alluring cock, which was just like she remembered it, thick with a perfectly round tip. 

 

The letter read---

 

_My sweet Sansa,_

_I miss you already. And I am quite surprised that you actually listened to me for once and didn't open this earlier._

_To answer your 'why' question, if you had returned this to me while I was there, I don't know how I would have dealt with it._

_Here is a naked picture of me since you didn't give me one of yourself. So please enjoy. I know you can't get enough of my chiseled toned body and my big-uhm, the other admirable parts of me. But please control yourself and don't rip up the picture when you make out with it. I don't have another copy._

_Okay, don't roll your eyes at me._

_Seriously._

_I hope you use the other two gifts too. I look forward to hearing about your experiences with them._

_P.S: Don't let your friends see the photo, especially Margaery and Mya. I mean it, Sansa!_

 

_Love you deeply,_

_Jon._

 

Sansa hugged his boxers, photo, and letter to her chest and looked out the window dreamily. A smile came to her face.

 

"Me too...Jon. Me too," she whispered.

 

* * *

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies!
> 
> Jon is back in KL now. You will see more of his interactions with his bestfriend and teammate Tormund. Here's where the interesting part comes. I have noticed that there are no fics for Tormund/Ros. Can you believe that? Like literally no fics. One of the things I love about GOT/ASOIAF fics is that many non-canon ships have works under them. Readers and writers love to explore the characters. So in this fic, I'm gonna try to write Tormund/Ros just like I did with Theon/Marg. It's gonna be interesting and fun for me lol 
> 
> But don't expect more of their storyline. They are just a background pairing. I'm literally INCAPABLE of writing any ship except Jonsa.
> 
> Here's the photo I imagined when I wrote them, but with a slightly different outfit for Ros. You can totally picture something else if it works for you :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 

**Three months later**

 

Jon was pacing back and forth for over two hours at the airport waiting for Sansa's plane to land.

 

"Sweet baby Jesus, you're giving me a headache," Tormund muttered, rubbing his temples. "STOP PACING! And tell me why the hell you dragged me to the airport so damn early in the morning."

 

"Sansa's coming," Jon said impatiently. "God, how many minutes have passed by now?"

 

"Whoa whoa wait." Tormund's eyes widened. "Sansa? Your ex-girlfriend Sansa? The love of your life Sansa? The girl that you left to play basketball for- Sansa?"

 

Jon raised a finger. "Correction.....not ex-girlfriend.....girlfriend Sansa," he answered. "Wipe that shocked expression off your face. I'll fill you in on all the details later. I'm sure you have seen her before, but just in case, let me show you her picture..." Without waiting for Tormund's response, Jon pulled out a photo that was taken just a couple of months ago. "Isn't she lovely?"  

 

"Yes...yes," Tormund nodded his head and his face lit up when he suddenly remembered something. He snapped his fingers. "Snow, I remember her! The first time I met you at training camp, she came out to support you, didn't she? Every guy at camp burned with jealousy when she sweetly waited for you in the sidelines with energy drinks. In fact if I remember correctly, she's about 5'8"-5'9", long red hair, gorgeous gorgeous legs, small waist, handful boo...Ouch! What was that for dude?" He yelled out, earning a punch from Jon.

 

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Jon exclaimed. "Stop checking her out. Have some boundaries, will you? Don't make me tell Ros about it," he threatened, putting Sansa's picture back in his wallet. "Don't you ever look at her again, or even make eye contact with her when she comes now. GET THAT?"

 

"I was not checking her out...just describing what I saw," Tormund muttered. "Anyway...the plane from Winterfell lands at 10:00 A.M...NOT at fucking 7:00 AM. And stop calling the airline!" He yelled out. It was bad enough that Jon showed up at his house bright and early at 6:00 o'clock, he also made them wear these hideous outfits to disguise themselves. They were both wearing sunglasses, beanies, hooded sweatshirts, and woolen scarves covering their faces---the overall getup made them look like they were going to rob a bank.

 

Jon raised a finger at him "SSHHH! I'm on the phone," he said covering the mouthpiece. "Hi, yeah I'm looking for Sansa Stark...S-T-A-R-K, first name is S-A-N-S-A. Just that. _Sansa_ ," he ended up happily. The rush of being able to frequently say her name never gets old. "Okay...Okay...Thanks for your help anyway."

 

"Sure." Tormund snorted. "Is this the tenth time that you called them? Don't be surprised if they flag your phone number on their system. For fuck's sake, stop looking at the flight board. We still have forty minutes to spare."

 

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like it," Jon replied. He didn't even realize that he actually chuckled out loud until the lady in front of them turned around and looked at him like he was a little bit loony.

 

"Sorry...just thinking about my girl," he murmured sheepishly.

 

The old woman just smiled at him. "No problem, dear, I was at your age once."

 

Jon grinned and nodded at her. God, he loved being able to call Sansa his girl again.

 

Tormund rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fuck, I liked you better when you were all depressed and broody. A lovesick puppy is something I can't handle." It earned him a punch from Jon before he saw him start to walk away.

 

"Hey! Now where are you going?" Tormund asked.

 

"I gotta go to the bathroom to fix my hair," Jon said. "I have to look presentable for Sansa. Wait a sec, do you have hair gel, Tor?"

 

Tormund looked down at his pants, and then glanced up at Jon. "Why the hell would I carry hair gel with me? And where would I put it? In my imaginary purse?"

 

Jon mumbled something incoherent under his breath and resumed pacing again.

 

"Do you think women like sweaty men?" Tormund asked out of the blue, playing with a squeeze ball in his hand.

 

Jon stopped. "Ew, of course not. Why would they?"

 

Tormund threw the ball on Jon's head. "Then stop pacing! You're going to be all sweaty if you keep doing that. Shit, I think I'm going to have to dig my own grave if she doesn't move here permanently. I can't do this anymore. Now SIT!" he commanded with a pointed finger.

 

Jon just sulked and pulled out his wallet, tracing Sansa's picture lovingly. "I don't know, Tormund, she hasn't even arrived yet and I already can't bear the thought of her going back. These past three months...spending time with only you guys, it has been shit.."

 

"Thanks."

 

"...it has been harder than the five years I spent away from her. I don't think I can bear to let her go again," Jon ended with a sigh.

 

"So what's the problem? You two are back together now, and I heard that her office has a branch in KL. All she has to do is come here to live with you. You both can have the best of both worlds- work and love. You two do plan on getting hitched eventually, right?"

 

"Of course," Jon said immediately, looking at Tormund as if he asked a ridiculous question. "I mean we just got back together so we haven't discussed it yet. But that is the plan...my plan anyway. But I can't just ask her to pick up and leave. It wouldn't be fair...especially after the way I screwed things up the last time."

 

"Well somebody's got to do something. You've worked hard to get to where you are. What are you going to do if you give it all up? Go to Winterfell and coach other players wanting to turn pro? You're only 23. You still have fifteen years of game left in you. You could earn millions more-- Money for your kids' college, a house in every big city, financial security--you can have all that. Then later you can move to Winterfell. To give it all up right now is just stupid. At least Sansa could transfer and have the same job here. Have you even talked to her about it? I'm sure she'll understand." Tormund totally couldn't digest the fact that Jon was even thinking about walking away from this life. He is at the top of his game. How many people actually get to say that? 

 

"Tormund, it's not that simple." Jon shook his head tiredly. "I can't.....I don't have the right to selfishly ask her to give up her friends and the life she's made for herself. I just can't do it. Four months ago, when I was pretty sure that I was going to die, there was only one final wish I made. Her. In my life. If I ever manage to survive, I wanted her. I got that, Tormund. This almost feels like my second life, and I don't want to be greedy."

 

Tormund shook his head back at him. "Well let me know how the long distance thing works out for you." It's not that he didn't understand what Jon was saying. He had known the guy for 5 years. He knew the young 18-year-old who strived really hard, channeling all his energy and pain into the game that he loved almost as much as the girl he had left behind. He knew the guy who despite all his success on the field, was unable to share it with anyone. He was always seduced by exotic women; all breasts, brains and ass, many who were smarter and prettier than his ex, and yet he didn't want to spend his time with anyone other than the smalltown girl back home. God, even his chef, that Daenerys chick was a hottie. It was like a perfect plot for a porn movie. Heaven knows that she made her moves on Jon, but he was just too hung up over Sansa to ever really acknowledge that. 

 

Tormund often wondered what kind of a person Sansa was that Jon just couldn't get over her. He had been so miserable in those five years even though he was at the peak of his career. But he couldn't have been happier when he returned with an injured knee that could have potentially ended things for him as a player. All this was because he got the love of his life back. But it was still a big decision for them both to make, not one they should rush into. Deep down, he knew it would hurt Jon tremendously to quit the Night's Watch. Because as much as Jon pretends that basketball doesn't matter, Tormund knew he loves the game with passion, but just shy of the amount of love he has for Sansa.

 

Tormund tried to change their confusing topic of discussion. "Anyway, what are you guys gonna do later?" he questioned. "Ros wants to meet Sansa. Should we have dinner? Oh my bad, I forgot that this will be the first time in three months you're going to see your girlfriend again. Beds will be broken...whipped cream will be used...Remember to take pictures of the aftermath!" he said jokingly punching Jon lightly on the shoulder.

 

"Nothing like that," Jon said without thinking. "We...Wehaven'thadsexrecently..." he blurted out.

 

"WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" he yelled out.

 

"SSHHH! Scream louder will you?" Jon looked around to see if anyone had heard it...but luckily KLA was pretty empty that morning. "We are just taking things slow, that's all. Besides, I think it is better if we could reconnect on an emotional level first before we become physical with each other again. Making love is a spiritual experience, not just for physical gratification."

 

Tormund mouthed off the last few words Jon said along with him. He had heard it a lot of time from him after all, more specifically everytime their teammates tried to set him up with a one-night-stand. "Where did you read that? Seventeen magazine? Stop talking like you're counseling teenage chicks. Don't tell me.....you are not a virgin, right?"

 

"Of course not." Jon shrugged. "But it's been five years since I've...you know. I don't want to push Sansa before she is ready. She's taken me back and that's a big deal. I don't want to screw up what we have by rushing things."

 

 _60 months....1825 days,_ Tormund thought.That's a like a millennium in a man's time. He turned to Jon and said, "Self-love is fine and all, but you need the real thing too. Don't give me the ' _I will wait until the end of time crap'_...that's just bullshit. Admit it, you're one step away from a volcanic eruption."

 

Jon chuckled. "I just hope I don't break her when the time comes."

 

"I knew it! That's my Snow!" Tormund exclaimed putting his fist out to bump Jon's who just sheepishly put his fist out too.

 

* * *

 

 

While waiting for Sansa, Tormund and Jon were discussing the game last night.

 

"Snow, I'm so glad to have you back in the team. Coach said we had to increase our practice hours for the upcoming game."

 

"Did you see Dickon Tarly in action? That guy was unstoppable last night," Jon muttered.

 

"Yeah, he made 28 of 46 field-goal attempts, including 7 of 13 from three-point range. He sank 18 of 20 foul shots and played 41:56 of the game, exiting with 4.2 seconds left."

 

"Huh, yeah," Jon murmured. Suddenly he could no longer hear anything coming out of Tormund's mouth. His entire focus was shifted to the arrival gate.

 

However, Tormund was too wrapped up talking about the game to notice. He continued on, "He fucking scored 81 points in one game. He wasn't just playing. He was challenging all the greatest players in the NBA who have ever scored 80 or even 70 - Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, Dominique Wilkins. Fuck, man. How are we going to stop him?"

 

"Do we have to?" Jon asked dreamily as he got up and started to move forward.

 

"And he's---WHAT? HELL YEAH! I hope the coach has a good game plan for us. And you better keep your head focused on the game. We can't lose to them especially since we've come this far. Still freaking pisses me off every time I talk about our loss last year. Are you even listening? Where the hell are you going?"

 

"Sure.....I am listening......" Jon quickened his pace to move to what had suddenly caught his attention. His eyes could single her out...even from a distance...even in a sea of people. He stopped a couple of feet away from her. People around him passed by like a blur. All he could see was her. Sansa was really here.....he wasn't dreaming anymore. He stood staring at her for a couple of seconds.

 

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? Don't I at least get a hug?" Sansa teased, but there was a shy smile on her lips and her cheeks were flushed as she looked intently at him.

 

That seemed to shake Jon out of his reverie and he moved towards her.

 

"Damn it all to hell, you are going to get much better than a hug," he muttered, bending down to encircle her in a hug as she put her arms around his neck. He nestled his chin in the crook of her neck and held her tight.  _Sansa is finally here_ , he thought. They had facetimed almost everyday for the past three months, but it all felt so surreal. He couldn't believe she in his arms again. 

 

But just holding her was no longer enough. Jon had to feel her lips again. He had missed kissing her so much. He inhaled her scent as he brought his mouth over hers lifting her off the ground....holding on to her by her waist. Their lips connected immediately slanting over each other as they picked up their own rhythm. All consciousness of where they were was temporarily suspended as Sansa tightened her embrace around Jon's broad shoulders and he pulled her body closer to his. They kissed each other without restraint as if to make up for the last three months spent apart.

 

"Ahem...Kids......As much as I hate to be like Howard's mom and split you up, people are starting to look," Tormund coughed. "The last thing you need is more videos of you floating around YouTube. Your agent had a field day trying to block the video of you bleeding on the streets of Winterfell screaming out like a lunatic for your girlfriend and refusing to be taken to the hospital," he said trying to get them to stop making out aggressively in public.

 

Jon panted shamelessly and stared at him while Sansa just blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. She was embarrassed that her public display of affection was actually witnessed by Jon's friend and quite possibly a couple of hundred strangers passing by and turning around to look at them to take pictures and videos.

 

"Howard's mom...Seriously, Giantsbane?" Jon asked.

 

"What? I watch science shows. Anyway, where are my manners? Hi, Sansa." Tormund turned to Sansa and politely offered her his hand to shake. "It's just that seeing Jon become the guy who grabs-a-girl-and-kisses-her is pretty _weird._ But I could tell you are a good kisser, Ms. Stark. Solid ten."

 

Sansa smilingly shook his hand and looked curiously at the bearded guy, not quite sure what to make of him.

 

"Sansa, this is my friend and teammate Tormund." Recognition showed in Sansa's eyes while Jon continued, "Watch what you say in front of him, he is not as stupid as he looks." It earned him a whack from Sansa and a punch from Tormund.

 

"Hi, Tormund, I have heard a lot about you," Sansa said. "I am sorry about Jon though. His mouth moves faster than his brain." She winked.

 

"Oh, I knew I'd like you!" Tormund said happily. Finally, he had someone to whom he can gossip about Jon. "I have so many stories to tell you. Mostly about what a jackass your boyfriend is, but they are all very entertaining I assure you." He put his arm around Sansa and walked with her away from Jon. "I am sure we are going to get along just fine. Call me love if you feel like it."

 

"Hey!" Jon yelled out. "There will be no calling of love by anyone. And kindly keep your paws off my girlfriend. What did I tell you about not looking at her in the eye and avoiding contact with her at any cost?" He squeezed himself between Sansa and Tormund.

 

"Alright, Snow, so is this how it's going to be? After all the times you cried and wiped your snotty nose on my shoulder whining about how you missed Sansa - this is the thanks I get. I thought it was bros before.....ahem. Ok, I am going to shut up now. Let's go. Come, Sansa."

 

* * *

 

Jon was in a foul mood because his so-called best friend was monopolizing his time with Sansa. Tormund was telling her about Ros and where he met her. And how he'd spent months trying to pursue her. That when she found out that he is a basketball player, she refused to answer his calls. Her exact words are "basketball players cannot be trusted." But he's proven to his girl how loving, faithful, and adorable he can be...and of course she couldn't resist his not-so-subtle charms, hence their engagement a year ago.

 

When Jon tried to jump into the conversation, asking HIS GIRLFRIEND how her flight was and whether she was hungry or not...Tormund had the guts to tell him to be quiet and stop interrupting his conversation with Sansa. Then he went on and on about the North, and about the last time he had been there. And that Jon doesn't deserve to have such a beautiful and generous girlfriend like her.

 

At this point, Jon was seething. If Tormund wanted to play, he'll play his game alright. He hated to be a tattle tale, but something needed to be done. He dialed Ros's number.

 

"Hello? Ros? Sansa needs to rest tonight, so how about we go out to dinner tomorrow?" He then lowered his voice, "Tormund is being such a nuisance. He won't let me talk to her."

 

Ros laughed. "He's just teasing you. We all know how much you missed her...probably that's why he wants to ruffle your feathers a little bit. Yeah, dinner tomorrow sounds great. I'm looking forward to meeting her. Now give the phone to Tormund, please?"

 

"Myyy pleasure," Jon said happily. "Giantsbane, Ros is on the phone..." He handed the cell to his friend.

 

With a few curses here and there, Tormund finally answered. "Hi, darling."

 

Jon used this opportunity to turn towards Sansa. "Are you hungry, Sans? Do you want to eat anything? Should I call Dany to make you lunch?" He asked her tenderly.

 

"Dany?" Sansa frowned. "No, I'm okay. I had breakfast on the plane. I just want to lay down for a few minutes."

 

"Baby, Dany is my chef..." Jon clarified. Knowing Sansa, her pretty little mind would already be wondering why he was regarding a girl she didn't know with familiarity. It did not help matters that it is her time of the month now. Yes, he knew her cycle. No, she didn't know he did. 

 

Just when Sansa was about to respond, Tormund's car halted to a complete stop in front of one of the most beautiful houses that Sansa had ever seen.

 

"WOW..." was the only word that came to Sansa's mind to describe his stunning four bedroom and three baths house designed by Rudin Donner with Panoramic views out to the Blue Pacific.

 

"We're here," Tormund said and turned to Jon. "Now, out of my car, Brutus!" He gave him a pointed look and then turned to Sansa with a smile that lit up his entire face. "Sansa, I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you..."

 

Before he could engulf Sansa in a hug, Jon stepped in between them. "Okay okay, she needs to shower and sleep. Thanks for the ride home, Tor." He patted Tormund's back.

 

Tormund just laughed and whispered to Jon, "Don't break her, Jon." And with that, he left.

 

"What was that all about?" Sansa asked as she bent down to pick up her luggage.

 

"NO...I mean no...nothing, here let me help you..." He grabbed the luggage from her hand and ushered her into the house. "Come on, let me show you our bedroom."

 

Sansa blushed hearing how he referred to his room as theirs. "Your house is beautiful, Jon," she complimented politely. And it really was. It was extravagant, but at the same time...intimate.

 

"You should see Tormund's, it's even more glamorous than mine. Here is the master suite."

 

Sansa's jaw literally dropped down to the floor when she stepped inside. The suite had its own fireplace, bavarian cross cut Oak floors, a huge walk-in closet with walnut built-ins, an adjacent office with a built-in desk and a balcony for sipping morning coffee with a gorgeous view of the city. An infinity spa tub in the master bath. A separate bedroom suite with Flagstone floor and wrap around closet and views that opened to a private patio with built-in circular stone bench.

 

"If you don't have enough space for your clothes, you can always use the guest bedroom's closet next to ours." He set her luggage down on the floor.

 

With an exasperated tone, Sansa replied, "Jon, love, your closet is as big as my apartment. Of course, my clothes will fit in there." She was still a little bit amazed at the view.

 

"Don't exaggerate. I love your apartment." Jon chuckled. He could almost hear Sansa's mind voice _'too damn humble.'_ He continued after a beat, "This is nothing, Sans. Do you want to lay down? I'll make you a sandwich, okay?"

 

"Houses here are different than in Winterfell," She replied. "No, I'm okay. Can I have a tour of the house? Wh-what is that?" She asked in confusion pointing her finger at the frame hanging on the wall.

 

Sansa was so focused on admiring his house that she missed the numerous pictures on the wall. She was sure everyone who had been to his home would have seen it; his women, his chef _Dany_ , his friends, his coach, practically _everyone_. There were huge framed pictures of her all over the place in his damn house; the living room, dining room, kitchen, bedroom. She wouldn't even be surprised if he had some in his bathroom. Pictures of him kissing her in the cheek, at the graduation, at prom, selfies taken out in the balcony, her winking and holding out a beer glass, her sleeping in his arms, their legs tangled, her red hair over his pillow, her laughing at something lame he said. Most of them were candid shots. His whole house, _literally_  his whole house screamed of her.

 

"Where did you get that? I know I got rid of our snaps and all the stuff you gave me," Sansa asked in confusion.

 

Jon scratched the back of his head. "Well, after we broke up I asked Rhae for photographs that she had of us," he answered sheepishly. "And I printed out copies of the pictures I took of you in my camera."

 

"You framed those now?"

 

"Uhmm--I--ah--"

 

"Christ, Jon, don't tell me they have been here all this time, for five fucking years?" Sansa asked with wide eyes. She rarely swore, but she couldn't help it now. Her question was almost pleading, but for what she didn't know. Maybe it was guilt that she had every single memory of them destroyed while he treasured them with all his heart. All this time, she'd thought that he completely forgot about her. But oh, how wrong she was...he had always remembered their love.

 

Jon didn't need to respond to her question though, the sudden color rising to his cheeks answered her question.

 

"Jon...I...." She began, totally at a loss for words. What could she even say? 

 

"It gave me comfort," Jon whispered and the undeniable vulnerability in his voice was like a shot to her heart. "Made me feel like you were here even though I lived all alone." He brought his lips down to meet hers then, kissing softly in a reverent way as he gently nuzzled her nose with his before deepening the kiss.

 

When they both ran out of breath, Jon slowly pulled away and traced her lips with his fingers. "About the tour, do you want to hold it off?" He lowered his lips to hers again, trailing kisses down to her neck, pulling her shirt between his teeth.

 

"Jon!" Sansa giggled as he traced the tops of her breasts with his tongue. "We can do that later and more...I want a tour now, please..." she said smacking him on the arm playfully.

 

"Ouch! Violent, aren't you? What do you mean _'and more'_...How much more? Are you talking about the home-run more?" Jon wiggled his eyebrows at her naughtily.

 

"Get your head out of the gutter, mister. By more I mean I'm going to make you your favorite-dish-for-dinner-tonight more." She stood up and tried to smooth down her dress.

 

"You know how to spoil a guy's fun..." he sighed.

 

Sansa wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. "Oh, cheer up! I promise when the time comes...it'll be good...explosive...." she ended with a husky tone in her voice and walked towards the door but not before turning to look back at him and seductively licking her lips.

 

"What does that mean?" Jon asked. "What will be good? Does that mean what I think it means? SANSA. Get your pretty ass BACK HERE. " He yelled out as he followed her outside.

 

* * *

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since Tormund/Ros are totally fictional, I made another edit to show you guys how I pictured them. There are 2 variations to Ros's style...I found it better to imagine her using the first pic for modern au, but it's really just your choice.
> 
>    
> [](https://ibb.co/bG0X3z)  
> 

**About 6:30 P.M the next day**

 

Jon was in the shower humming a song terribly off tune while Sansa wildly glanced around in the closet looking for an appropriate outfit to wear for dinner. In roughly 90 minutes, it'd be her first time meeting Ros and she really wanted to make a good impression.

 

"Shit, I have absolutely nothing to wear!" she mumbled after a good fifteen minutes of desperately searching for a decent dress. Just as she was mumling curses under her breath two wet arms encircled her waist making her jump.

 

"You can always wear nothing..." Jon whispered huskily in her ear and nuzzled the back of her neck, the water dripping from his curls caused goosebumps to rise on Sansa's skin.

 

"Not the time to be joking," she stuttered and her cheeks flushed as she lightly pushed him away from her. "Now wear something and scram. I need to get dressed."

 

Jon sighed, but did as he was bid and sat on the lounge chair to play his latest Wii game. He didn't notice the time passing until he heard Sansa clear her throat. When he lifted his head to look at her, his lips parted and the remote controller in his hands dropped. She was stunning in a plum colored one shoulder cocktail dress. It had an empire waist and the shoulder strap was embellished with a beaded trim. She paired her outfit with black peep toe pumps to accentuate her slender legs and wore her hair loose letting it cascade over her shoulders with just a hint of cherry gloss on her lips.

 

The effect - well Jon needed a little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation before he could move again.

 

Sansa blushed. "Now...I'm ready to meet Ros..."

 

Jon snapped out of the trance he was in and dumbfoundedly guided her to the garage.

 

"Wow, how the hell could you drive all these cars? You're only one person, Jon..." Sansa said as she stood in his garage looking at five cars and SUVs as well as the two motorcycles that he owned.

 

Jon shrugged. "Well, I need to get around," he responded as if it is a perfect excuse to have that many cars.

 

"So....which baby are we taking?" Sansa asked excitedly, crossing over the large expanse of his garage to stand next to his Lexus RX300 SUV.

 

He chuckled. "It seems like you have made your choice...Alright, we're taking the SUV."

 

"Is the restaurant far away from your house?" She asked as he backed his car out of the garage.

 

"No, it's probably going to take us three minutes to get there. You'll love this restaurant, Sans. It is up in the hills, and they have the most beautifully landscaped gardens that overlook the best view of King's Landing."

 

"Great." Sansa gave him a crooked smile. "Now tell me about Ros. What is she like?"

 

"Well, the first thing that you'll notice about her is that she has really big breas....*ahem* brains."

 

"Brains?" Sansa questioned.

 

"*Cough* we're here..." Jon put his car into park and rushed over to Sansa's side to open the door for her.

 

Sansa felt amazed and overwhelmed at the view. "People are in lines...Are you sure we can get a seat inside?" she asked.

 

Jon smiled at her. "I've already made a reservation, Sansa, but it doesn't matter even if I didn't...I'd find a way."

 

Sansa just laughed. "You're such a guy," she murmured and tightened her hold on his arm as they followed the hostess to where they would be dining.

 

"Here you go, sir and ma'am...Do you want anything to start off with a glass of wine? Or would you like to wait for the rest of your party?" the hostess asked.

 

"We will wait...Thank you," Sansa said hurriedly, mesmerised by the view of the city from their floor. She went to the balcony and Jon followed behind her quietly. She laughed at how he tried to lift bridal style but she smacked his hand away and leaned on the railing.

 

"God, this feels good," Jon breathed against the back of her neck as he clasped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

 

He felt her lean back into his embrace. _This a good time as any,_ he thought and gathered up his courage. "Sans, I've missed you so much. I have been going crazy for the last three months...." he softly whispered in her ears as he began to trail the curve of her neck with kisses. "Baby, listen, we can wait, but I'd love to...."

 

"What do we have here? I finally have a chance to meet the famous Sansa...." a voice came from the hallway, interrupting what Jon was about to say.

 

Sansa turned around and came face to face with who she assumed is Ros.

 

"Wow, Tormund was right. You're _spunky_..." She whispered making Sansa blush before pulling her into a tight hug and giving her a once over. "Jon, did we interrupt anything? What's up with all the curses?"

 

"Ros, darling, stop checking her out like she's some type of meat," Tormund chimed in.

 

"I just complimented her," she replied with a wink and turned back to Sansa. "Don't mind my husband. He's a very strange guy. I am so glad to finally get to see you in the flesh. I hope Jon is not going to keep you to himself and will let us spend some time together." She ushered Sansa to the table. "So what do you think of KL? Did Jon take you shopping yet?" She started firing off questions.

 

Sansa smiled and shook her head. "I just arrived yesterday. This dinner is our first night out."

 

"WHAT? How could he trap you in the house like that? Yeah I know it's a nice house and all but there are so many things that you can do around here. We can go to Sea World tomorrow if you want, Universal Studio on the day after next and of course shopping on KL Boulevard the next day and..." She rambled on excitedly.

 

"NO," Jon interrupted and coughed when everyone turned to stare at him. "I'll take her to those places," he added quietly.

 

Tormund chuckled seeing Jon flustered like that. "Ros, he wants to spend some ' _alone_ ' time with his girlfriend. You're starting to make Sansa feel uncomfortable."

 

"How is it that I am making her feel uncomfortable? I'm just offering my services to tell her everything about Jon," Ros replied.

 

In truth, Sansa felt a little overwhelmed. At least with Rhaenys and Margaery, she could tell them to stop asking her too many questions, but with Ros she can't, especially when she wanted Jon's friends to like her.

 

Ros put her hand on top of Sansa's. "Well, if you look at Jon now, you see a successful, good-looking, confident guy....but he wasn't always like this. When he came to the South, he could barely blend in with the rest of his team-mates. Added to that, he was so heartbroken...moping around his apartment for months....hardly going anywhere except to practice and back and then the team events. Until then, I had never seen a guy be more fascinated with a ceiling or stare at a TV for hours with nothing on. But luckily I took him under my wing, made him get out of the house and social like a normal person. Don't get mad at me, I even set him up on blind dates but he was so hung up on HIS Sansa and now I see why," she added teasingly.

 

"I wasn't that ba..." Jon stared to say in a low voice defensively.

 

"OH, PLEASE. JUST. DON'T," Tormund sighed exaggeratedly. "Mr. Everything-has-got-to-be-perfect over here is just nuts about you, Sansa. The fool made the entire team pluck petals off of hundreds of roses for your return and then scrapped the idea. I swear they were going to kill him."

 

Sansa turned to Jon in surprise and noted that he was looking anywhere but her. "I'm glad he made great friends," she said staring at him tenderly all the while. She squeezed his thigh under the table to get his attention, not knowing that it would actually make him jump and turn red.

 

"Anyway, forget them. So how long are you staying here?" Ros asked. "I hope you are going to stay for a while. Jon has been miserable without you."

 

"No, only two weeks." Sansa stole a glance at Jon. "We thought it would be nice if I could see his house and spend some time together."

 

Ros just nodded her head and called for the waitress as she sensed the tension in the air. "Okay...Miss...We're ready to order now. I'll have a Darth Vader and a glass of Sauvignon Blanc please."

 

"The food fits you perfectly," Tormund mumbled.

 

"What?" Ros asked suspiciously.

 

"Nothing..."

 

Sansa chuckled after hearing their conversation. She didn't know why but she found it extremely cute and wanted a future like that with Jon. "I'll get the Hawaii Five-O Roll and a glass of sparkling water," she said. "Thanks."

 

"What's about you, Mr. Snow?" the waitress asked sweetly with a special flirtatious smile meant only for him.

 

"Darling, she's asking you..." Sansa placed her hand over his, trying to snap him out of the trance that he was in.

 

"Sorry...what?" Jon looked about confusedly. "I'll get Chipotle-Citrus Lamb Chops and a glass of water."

 

"Make that two. Thanks." Tormund handed the waitress the menus. He knew fully well that Jon was slightly upset about Sansa staying for only two weeks. He needed to do something to get Jon out of his depressed mood or else it would be a long long dinner. "Ahem, Jon...Did you show Sansa the fireworks last night? Maybe that will convince her to stay longer," he said casually. It earned him a kick under the table from Jon. "What? I just asked you a simple question."

 

Ros just chuckled out loud while Sansa looked quite confused at the whole thing.

 

"I'm trying, man..." Jon said tiredly shaking his head. He then turned to look at Sansa and planted a kiss softly on her cheek.

 

"Um-he didn't take me to see any fireworks last night," Sansa answered innocently.

 

"Trust me, dear, he will" Tormund replied with a wink. "Ouch dude...stop kicking. Remind me to wear a knee cap around you next time."

 

Everyone laughed at that and the temporary tension seemed to be broken. Memories, food and smiles were shared for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Jon and Sansa were sitting in the entertainment room watching a replay of his basketball game on his 108 inch screen TV. Jon was watching the game intently with his legs on the table in front of him while Sansa was resting on his arms reading a book.

 

He was talking very passionately about the game until he realized she wasn't paying attention to him. Just looking at her in his arms, Jon smiled even though he knew it will kill him when she leaves in 13 days 11 mins and....5 seconds. Tormund is right, they need to talk. It's not like he can propose right now even if he really _really_ wants to. _Right?_ You see, what will he even say? He is pretty sure he'll blurt out something stupid like, _"Sansa, I mean it's not like you're going to marry anyone else, so what do you say? Shall we take....the PLUNGE?"_ That, ladies and gentlemen, is the sort of statement that makes girlfriends reconsider marrying their longtime boyfriends.

 

Jon shook his head to erase that horrific scenario from his head. "What are you reading?" he asked Sansa and paused the game wondering what she so engrossed reading about.

 

"A book?" Sansa mumbled still not paying any attention to him.

 

"I can see that," he snorted. "What's it called? What's it about?" he asked curiously. Not that he had any interest in books. But he always liked to have her speak to him and share her thoughts with him. It made him feel....close to her.

 

"You really want to know?"

 

Jon nodded, and Sansa laid down fully in his lap and looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

 

"Well, it's Wuthering Heights. It's a tale of love and revenge. These two people Heathcliff and Catherine are in love with each other but she marries someone else because of Heathcliff's lack of status and education. Heathcliff thinking that Catherine betrayed him comes back years later richer and more powerful and takes his revenge by marrying Catherine's husband's sister. Catherine has a daughter Cathy and Heathcliff a son - Linton. Eventually, they both die sad and broken-hearted and the unresolved passion they have for each other destroys them and many lives in the bargain," she explained.

 

"Christ! Don't read such depressing stories." Jon snatched the book from her hands before she could protest and put it on the table in front of them. "And who names their children Heathcliff and Linton?"

 

"Why not?" Sansa took the book back from the table and patted its cover. "This is a classic and what's wrong with those names? Heathcliff is a nice name. It has such character," she retorted defensively.

 

Jon shrugged. "When we have kids, they'll have much more beautiful names. I can assure you that."

 

 _Here it goes_ , Sansa thought. "Really....? Like what?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

 

Jon counted the names off his fingers. "Pyp," he suggested.

 

"No."

 

"Drogo."

 

"No."

 

"Hodor."

 

"If it is a girl?"

 

"Hodora?"

 

"Are you kidding me?" Sansa asked incredulously.

 

"What's wrong with those names?" Jon mumbled disbelievingly. "They are all basketball superstars. It's not like I said let's name our kid DICKon."

 

"Well, we are not naming our children Dickon or Pyp or Drogo or Hodor or freaking Hodora. Not if you want to have them with me."

 

"Okay," Jon threw his hands up in surrender. "...as long as I get to have my own basketball team. I want at least 5 children."

 

"What?" Sansa sputtered out. "What do you think I am - a baby-popping machine? 2 kids....no more."

 

"Hmm, I think I can live with that too," Jon nodded thoughtfully. "We can have 2 kids...as long as you let me enjoy the baby-making process as many times as I want to. But I have to warn you though...when I aim, I don't miss." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 

Sansa narrowed her eyes. "I have only one word for you......V-A-S-E-C-T-O-M-Y. Snip-snip," she said making a snipping scissor-like action with her fingers.

 

Jon's legs jerked underneath her head. "Woman! That is just cold. You are cruel," he said tightly closing his legs together in an attempt to protect his goodies.

 

After a few laughs, Jon went back to watching his game and Sansa continued reading her book settling more comfortably on his lap. Pensively he cupped her jaw in his hand and lowered his head.

 

"Sansa.....I really want that," Jon said quietly kissing her forehead.

 

"Want what Jon?" Sansa looked up at him intently.

 

"To have children with you," he breathed out making sure to look at her in her eyes.

 

In response, Sansa just put her book down and turned fully towards him. She encircled her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face against his stomach. Concentrating on breathing in and out, she closed her eyes without saying a word. She knew why he was telling her this but part of her was still unsure of their future...of the sacrifice one of them would have to make. And that is how she fell asleep...with her arms around Jon and him softly stroking her hair and cheek.

 

* * *

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Sansa was curled up on the bed watching TV with Jon. "Why do we had to watch ESPN all the time? Didn't you just watch the game earlier?" She asked, lazily pulling the hair on his thighs as she rested her head on top of his uninjured knee. 

  

"Well, I'm watching the highlights just in case I missed something earlier..."  

 

Sansa just rolled her eyes. He caught the game on 3 different channels already. It's like he had to see the game from every angle and look at every frame. She understood it was what he did for a living but it was so frustrating to have to watch the same thing over and over again. 

  

"UGH, can we do something else? How about we talk or maybe play a game...Please...I am so bored," she said trying to turn his face away from the TV towards her. 

  

"Uhm....S-sure...What do you want to play?" He reluctantly tore himself away from the TV.  

  

“Before that...here...” she reached over and handed him a tape and a permanent pen from the side table. She wanted to mark some of the boxes and keep those in his apartment in case she visits him in the future(God it made her giddy in anticipation). And she was determined to keep them neatly labeled for easier access. 

 

Jon stared at the duct tape and rolled it in his hands. “Wouldn't it hurt your hands?” He asked looking at her earnestly. “But if you insist....” 

  

“Jon! They're for the boxes! Not tying my hands...” Sansa turned her back to him to hide her flushed face and quickly scribbled her name on the nearby box giggling to herself. She could also hear Jon softly laughing behind her. 

 

There is something very comforting about that, Sansa thought. She wondered what would have happened if he didn't get into that accident...and what would have happened if 13-year old Jon had asked her out a day later. Jofferey had told her that he was about to ask her to be his girlfriend just a day after Jon did, and Sansa knew that she would have readily said yes to the handsome blonde when she was stupidly young. In hindsight, she was grateful things happened the way it did. If not for that...Sansa shuddered. God, she didn’t even want to think about the possibility of not having Jon in her life.  

  

“So...what do you want to play?” Jon asked pulling her back to his chest. “The Wii?” 

    

Sansa shook her head. “No....not the Wii. How about chess or a card game?” She then clapped her hands together. “Oh, I know! Let's play poker," she said not wanting to do anything that involved video games or basketball. 

  

“Poker?” Jon looked at her as if she lost her mind. “You want me to play poker with you? First of all, when I play poker, I own the table. Besides two people playing poker is no fun," he ended like he couldn't think of a more boring suggestion.  Secretly, Jon found that he quite liked this...playfully bickering with his girlfriend. But well...it’s a status which he wanted to change someday, preferably ASAP.  

 

He'd been researching online for a romantic gesture, just for the future you know? ...but so far he hadn't come up with anything. And Tormund, his so-called best friend wasn't helping either. He actually suggested that Jon should propose to Sansa when he is going down on her...that way she’d only moan out a yes....What the heck was that guy thinking? And don't even get him started on Ros. She told him to slip a ring on Sansa's finger when she was asleep—and voila she'll be surprised and engaged in the morning. God, they are just a match in kinkyville. 

  

Jon’s last option would be asking Theon. Despite his perverted exterior, he could be quite helpful when he wanted to....but Jon couldn't risk letting Margaery knowing anything. Once she knew, Rhae would know, and then the whole world would know. 

 

Unfortunately for Jon, women are intuitive and Sansa had sensed that something was off. But she didn’t push on it...for now. “Well! Then how about Strip Poker?” Sansa suggested. “Is that interesting enough for you?" At this point, she’d do anything to get him to stop watching TV! 

  

Jon’s eyes became wide. “ST-STRIP POKER? You want to play strip poker?” he asked disbelievingly. 

  

“That's what I said.” Sansa nodded. “But if you are not interested, you can go back to watching the highlights.” 

  

Jon practically jumped over the couch to get the pack of cars. “NO! Let's play poker,” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “But of course, I am unbeatable so you can just start stripping right now," he added with a wink. 

  

"Hey!" Sansa protested crossing her arms. “I’m good too.” 

  

“I am just saying...” Jon threw his hands up and shrugged. “We can waste an hour playing poker or you can just show me my prize right now.” He knew that he was suddenly being very smug but what the hell she brought up Strip Poker! 

  

"You are so full of yourself.” Sansa chuckled. “Anyway, it isn't about winning or losing. I just want to spend some time with you that doesn't involve TV or the Wii. So let's play." 

  

“Well if you really want to spend time with me I can think of a better game we can play. That involves stripping too." God she was making it so easy for him...the innuendoes just kept rolling off his tongue. 

  

Sansa stomped her foot on the floor. "Jon, do you want to play or should I go sleep?” She asked sternly. 

  

"Alright! Alright! Don't get mad. We'll play. But how about we make this interesting?” He suggested and brought his face closer to hers. “What do I get if I win?" he asked with a grin. 

  

Sansa pretended to think hard. “Hmmm......if you win....you.....get...to....show me....those fireworks....tonight." She couldn't believe what she was saying! 

  

“W-What?” Jon sputtered out for the second time that night. “You do know we weren't actually talking about fireworks, right?" he said in disbelief unsure if he heard correctly. 

  

“Yes, Jon, I know you weren't really talking about fireworks just like I know the first thing you notice about Ros isn't her brains. And by the way, if I catch you looking anywhere else besides her face I'll pull your eyeballs out, okay? But anyway, what do I get if I win?" She asked curiously. 

  

Jon shook his head. "Doesn't matter...I don't intend on losing,” he said determinedly. 

  

“Neither do I, but we have to lay out the stakes. If you lose, you have to be my slave for as long as I want.” 

  

Jon’s lips curved into a heart-stopping smile. "Baby, I would lo-ove to be your slave...stake or no stake." 

  

“That wasn't what I meant by slave.” Sansa blushed. “Let's play now, shall we?” 

  

“You're on!” Jon said, having a cocky expression on his face. 

  

That was until an hour later when he was sitting on the bed in his boxers looking like he wanted to pull his own hair out. 

  

“Well! Well! Well!” Sansa swayed to the music in her seat and waved her cards in front of Jon’s eyes. “I guess I own the table, your clothes and.....YOU. Hmm, now what should I make you do for me first? Polish the silverware? Or maybe read one of my Jane Austen novels and I'll quiz you on it?” 

  

“Hold on----” Jon desperately thought hard. “How about we double the stakes? Winner takes all. If I lose, I'll be your slave forever. No Wii for a month,” he said trying not to sound like a sore loser. 

  

“Hmmm...” Sansa bit her lip. “Double or nothing, huh? Alright deal.” 

  

On the table, there was a Pair of Kings, an Eight of Clubs, and a Jack of Hearts. It didn't matter what the river card could be as he was holding a full house. The highest full house in fact - Three of a Kind (ace, ace, ace) and a pair of Kings. 

  

There was no way Sansa could have a straight flush. He knew it - tonight was his lucky night. Jon mentally thanked God and the guy who invented poker. Crap, it had been so long. But he was dying to hold Sansa again....feel her again. Would she keep up her end of the deal when he wins? Would she actually let him make love to her again? 

  

Sansa, on the other hand, was holding a Four of a Kind - (four matching queens)(higher than a Three of a Kind). 

  

Should she raise or call his bluff? Does she want to win and have him be her slave? That was just a joke to get him to stop watching ESPN. Was she ready for him to make love to her? Are they ready to go to the next step? 

  

“Well, Sans, what are you going to do? Are you going to call? Or are you going to fold and accept defeat?” 

   

UGH! Sansa would love to rub her winning hand in his face. Men and their egos! There are also many talented women in poker who not only hold their own but are up there battling it out and going places. But what is she going to do? He can't positively have a straight flush. That'd be impossible. Maybe he has a full house or a three-of-a-kind.  

 

"Okay, Snow, don't cry when I make you scrub the toilets later," Sansa said. Just looking at his face though it wasn't about winning the game. He'd never force her to do something she wasn't ready for. But...if it’s her own choice, she thinks that she's ready to see the fireworks tonight. She took a deep breath. Okay, so here goes. "I fold. You win," she said, putting her cards back in the deck. 

  

Jon pumped his fists in the air. “I knew it!” He stood up to do his little winning dance. "So what do you have? Let me see your cards," he said reaching over to grab the deck. 

  

"Hey hey, didn't anyone teach you about the basic rules of playing Texas? Hold'em...never show your hand..." She started to shuffle the cards quickly. It was bad enough that she suggested playing this game, but it was definitely odd to ask him to make love to her. He was clearly looking for a sign from her....to tell him she is ready and she sort of did when she suggested his prize but that was just a joke. Though she realized she wants him just as badly, she's going to die from embarrassment if he knew how wrinkled his naked picture became because of her overuse. 

  

“Sans...” he spoke softly. 

  

"Shit, look at all the cards..." Sansa jumped down the bed and started to gather up all the cards on the floor along with his discarded clothing. "What did I tell you about not putting your clothes on the floor," she said while trying to avoid his eyes.

 

Christ, she thought she wanted this...well she still does, but why is she so nervous? She's obviously out of shape and out of practice too, but he is not. How can she compare herself with all the models he's been with? They're soooo wow...and she's like okay. God, his body was just perfect. She wished she could've squeezed in a couple of crunches earlier. Why the hell didn't she wear her sexy lingerie instead of this Pooh-bear PJ? Should she go change? Fucking hell, this is so stupid. She wasn't this nervous even the first time they made love. 

  

"Sans..." he tried again. 

  

“Heavens, look at this! Why did you put your socks in your t-shirt drawer?" She said, beginning to sort out the clothes. 

  

"Sansa..." he called her name out again, but she kept going on and on about the socks and how he should fold them.

 

Jon knew she was nervous just like he was, but she should have known better...As much as he wanted to make love to her, he would never force her to do something that she didn't want to. He has waited five years for this, and he was not going to screw it up because he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

 

Jon walked over to Sansa's side and turned her towards him by her shoulders. Guiding her to the bed, he made her sit there. He slowly knelt down before her, taking her palms in his and kissing them. "Listen,” he said cupping her jaw and looking into her frantic eyes. “I've waited for this moment for so long. I want to make love to you again. I want to feel what we felt before. But if you are not ready, it's absolutely okay. I can't say I won't be disappointed if you don't feel the same way, but I love you and I understand if you want to wait." 

  

Sansa quietly removed his hands from her face. Just looking into his eyes, she could see his fierce love for her. Whatever doubts she had, she wasn't going to give into it. She was not going to think about anything else. For tonight, it was just her and him. She just wanted to feel alive again...to be loved by him again. 

  

"Jon, did I ever tell you that you talk too much? Now where are those fireworks you promised me?" She asked against his lips as she got up and roughly pushed him onto the bed. 

 

* * *

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Jon’s mind shut down completely as Sansa's words slowly echoed in his head. He gasped into her mouth as she pushed him onto the bed and came out on top, straddling him in all her PJ glory. Her lips came crashing down to claim his, forceful enough to bruise them. He was surprised by the ardor of her kiss but instead of stopping the reckless path she was taking, he kissed her right back. Hard. 

 

Sansa’s arms came on either side of his jaw framing his face, her thumb tracing patterns on his stumble as she trailed kisses down to his neck.  

 

“Sansa...Sans?” Jon called out hoarsely. It took him a while to comprehend what she was intending to do.

 

“Mhm,” her muffled voice reached him as she had now started laving attention to one of his nipples. God, he should start speaking before he loses all control. 

 

“Sansa, listen—”  

 

She ignored him as she trailed lower down, her lips leaving a torturous trail of passionate kisses down to the V of his hips causing anticipation to bubble inside him.  

 

“Baby, stop,” he managed to choke out as he gripped her arms and pulled her up with all the strength left in him.

 

They were both panting now. Her legs were on either side of his chest, her hair was messy and her lips were wet from giving him open-mouthed kisses. God, what good had he done in his past life to be blessed enough to see this vision? 

 

“I can’t believe I stopped you, trust me,” he pointed to his chest. “But--I can’t do this, I don’t want you to regret this in the morning. And I’m willing to wait, sweetheart...we can take it slow.” 

 

“Are you not ready?” She asked wide-eyed with a hint of disappointment, her hands which were running through his hair pausing. She thought Jon had made it clear that he was ready with his suggestive remarks and his earlier confession. But maybe she was wrong? 

 

“NO,” Jon practically shouted. “That’s not what—Gods,” he trailed off, pulling his hair in frustration. 

 

“Jon....” Sansa whispered, holding his jaw and making him look up at her. “Talk to me.” 

 

He sighed. “I...I don’t want you to leave,” he confessed in a low voice. Seeing Sansa still looking at him in confusion, Jon continued, “If you panic in the morning and run away to Dorne saying you made a mistake, I’ll be devastated. I can’t lose you, Sansa. Not again. Not ever.” 

 

Sansa shuddered, his words alone giving her the reassurance she didn’t think she needed. He must have been more hurt than let on when she left him alone in Winterfell without a word.

 

She gave him a slow smile as she resumed running her hands through his hair. His eyes were so open and honest, and she felt a little tug in her heart. _He loves me that much_ , she realized. She always knew that Jon had ardent feelings for her but verbal assurance instils more surety indeed. And now she should probably suggest that they talk first before taking the next step with doubts. 

 

But Sansa wasn’t that strong. 

 

So she gave his cheek one last pinch before lifting her top, all the while looking into Jon’s eyes. She wanted to see if his expression would change...and change it did. His eyes went from a lost, painful look to a more feral darker gaze. That’s more like her Jon. Her breasts jiggled when she was finally bare to him, and she noticed that his dark eyes widened.  He was staring at her blatantly.

 

Sansa blushed, fighting the urge to cover up. To be honest, it’s no wonder that he’s surprised. Her breasts have become much bigger than it was five years ago when she was a teenager...and from the looks of it, Jon definitely appreciates it.

 

His hands shook as they hovered over the curves of the breast, his curious eyes flitting left and right. Goosebumps rose on Sansa’s skin in anticipation that Jon might touch her anytime. But it never happened. If Sansa should guess, she’d say that he was looking for a sign from her. 

 

“If you make me touch you now...” he rasped looking right at her like a wolf eyes its prey. “I won’t stop, I warn you.”  

 

Sansa bit her lip to stop the small moan that was threatening to be let out. Jon seemed different now; his breathing had turned rasher, his pupils were blown so wide that they almost swallowed the grey and he was vibrating with a sexual energy so palpable that Sansa whimpered from it. But he still didn’t do anything. He was still stubbornly waiting for an answer.  

 

Gulping, Sansa took his right hand and slowly put them on her breast.

 

"Ahh!" she said in surprise as the next second Jon had her on her back and plunged his tongue into her mouth, both moaning into each other. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, his head slanting back and forth in a fierce wildly arousing kiss that sent heat racing through every part of her body.

 

There was no trace of the shy boy in him now as kneaded one breast in a hand and suckled the other. When he gave her nipple a flick while lightly biting down the other, Sansa’s eyes rolled back. Her hips instinctively rose off the bed and he trailed kisses down to her stomach, his gasps warming her core. She was about to help Jon remove her pants but before she could start to do that, she saw it flying through the room.  

 

And even before she saw it landing on top of the TV, Jon had his face buried between her thighs. 

 

“Ohh--” Sansa released a yelp at the way his curly hair tickled her sensitive inner thighs while his tongue wasted no time in lapping up her juices. She writhed on the bed, his name coming out of her mouth like a prayer. It had been too long, five years since she had someone down on her and her poor excuse of a vibrator was no match for Jon. He circled her numb with his finger as his tongue alternated between sticking inside her and tracing patterns that felt like letters. Suspiciously like his name. 

 

And God those eyes...he was looking at her every movement intensely from between her legs as he made a meal out of her. It was the most obscene thing she had ever seen. Her legs were spread out wide, her breasts were thrust up, and from between them, she could see Jon’s wet beard and his smoldering grey eyes looking right up at her as he greedily sucked her clit. 

 

Sansa threw her head back; that picture alone could make her come in no time flat. Never had something felt so intense...like someone was going deep into her soul. She felt exposed completely. And for the love of God, she was addicted to the feeling he was giving her. 

 

“Look at me!” Jon commanded, his soaked fingers coming out of her hole to her arm as he pulled her up. “Watch me. Watch me eat you.”  

 

That did it. With a cry, Sansa’s hips buckled up and her cunt clenched on Jon’s tongue. She came hard, the waves of pleasure going on and on as she was floating in a paradise of orgasmic bliss. When finally she came down from the high, she was surprised to find Jon already on top of her. He had her caged in, making it impossible for her to concentrate on anything else but him. His arms were braced on the pillow on either side of her and his face was just an inch away from hers. She could smell her arousal on his beard, and seven hells, it made her madder to have him.  

 

Sansa lifted her suddenly weak legs and used her feet to tug down his boxers, leaving his delightfully bare skin to brush against hers and his cock to sprang free. He was already hard and leaking precum as he kicked off his boxers. Sansa thanked all the Gods she knew that she went on the pill earlier because searching for condoms now would have been thoroughly neglected.

 

“Inside me...now, Jon,” she begged while wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms coming around his shoulders. He was looking at her like she wasn’t real; so tender and vulnerable that she almost looked away. 

 

“I love you,” Jon declared seriously as he pushed in slowly with a groan, her tight wet heat clenching him down. After a few shallow thrusts of making her get reacquainted to his size, he was finally all the way in. He took a moment to pause then. They were both breathing hard, totally overcome by emotions. 

 

All the past memories came rushing back. Their first time in the woods and their last time in the little apartment five years ago, a week before they broke up. He had replayed the moments in his head countless times since then, but now...it was real. Sansa was not a vision conjured by his mind anymore. She was holding him and they were joined together. " _Finally!"_ his mind, body, and heart screamed. He couldn’t believe it. He also found it hard to breathe. How long had he yearned for this? This is what home is. Right inside Sansa. Inhaling deeply, he resumed thrusting into her slowly, rapturously savoring the moment.  

 

But Sansa wanted more. 

 

“Harder,” she breathed out running a hand over his hips and coming to rest on his ass. She pushed him in further and sighed at the relief of having him deeper. “Please.” 

 

Just like that, Jon found himself pounding into her harder, setting a relentless pace. Sansa jostled up with the force of each of his powerful thrusts, whimpering helplessly. To make sure that her head doesn’t hit the headboard, Jon gripped her from under her shoulders and kept her in place.  

 

Sansa’s hands roamed all over Jon’s back and chest looking for purchase. He was inside her and yet she felt an all encompassing need to have him closer. The deepest he could go. She wanted to barely move the next day, the feeling of him to be a mark inside her. 

 

“Harder, Jon, please,” she begged, her nails raking down on his shoulders to leave a trail of blood. She wasn’t even sure if she could handle more but she was lost in this feeling. 

 

“I’ll rip you apart if I go any harder!” He growled against her lips, his grip tightening on her shoulders like steel. To her relief, he didn’t stop and only became more ruthless if it were possible; the sound of their bodies slapping filled the room and the smell of sex permeated it. She was completely in his mercy. And she LOVED it. 

 

Sansa licked her lips and bit down hard on the bottom one as the voices of pleasure ripping from her were completely unbidden. 

 

“That’s it,” he encouraged as she lifted her hips to match his relentless rhythm. “Come on, Sansa, come for me,” he groaned, nosing her cheek and giving it a playful bite. 

 

"Oh! Yes! Yes! JON! _"_  she screamed, her hands tugging his hair almost too hard and her hips bucking up until it felt like every muscle in her body tightened. She arched her back and then went rigid as she came down from the high. Her head fell back into the pillow with a thud and her eyes screwed shut.  

 

“Fuck, that was beautiful,” Jon tensed and with two definite slaps he followed. His seed pulsed inside her as she framed his face with her hands, rocking her hips slowly against his.

 

When he was spent, Jon all but fell on top of her, breathing hard against the pillow. Even though there was no space between their sweat-slick bodies, Sansa hugged him tight and felt tears sting her eyes. What happened a minute ago cannot be explained in any number of fancy words. 

 

“Sansa?” Jon’s voice was hoarse as he breathed out the words against her lips. He was once again on his elbows to look into her eyes.

 

“Hmm?” She ran her fingers through his damp hair. 

 

“There is no going back now,” he sounded very serious. “I hope you know that.” 

 

Sansa nodded fervently. She felt the same, though she couldn’t stop the thrill that went down her spine with his claim.  _I hope you know that too, Jon. You can't leave me again._

 

"Sansa?"

 

"What now?" She smiled, kissing the side of his lips.

 

"Am I crushing you?"

 

He was, but Sansa didn't say it. 

 

"No, please stay," she whispered, voice thick with emotion as she locked him in place with her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist so that he won't be able to move even if he tried. She had never felt so protected and safe in her entire life than now.

 

"Alright," he managed to choke out before his upper body fell back down on her heavily.

 

As Jon buried his face deeper in the curve of her neck with a happy sigh, Sansa realized that she wanted his weight of top of her always. That unbidden thought scared her. Because now...she's sure that it would be impossible to pick up the pieces of her heart if something goes wrong in their relationship again. She was completely and utterly _his_ now.

 

 _I love you_ , is what Sansa almost said. But she stopped herself from voicing it out in this emotional moment. Jon might think that she was saying it just because she was overwhelmed and she didn't want him to have any doubts.

 

 _It’s okay, we have time_ , she thought with a smile as she carded her fingers through Jon's wet hair and scratched his scalp soothingly.  _I’m going to love him for a lifetime after all._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to be posted. I was thinking that I should leave it up to the readers for their own imagination, but since many of you asked for it, here it is! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S: I'm blown away by the reviews for "The Heart Wanders In Paris." I just wanted to try my hand at oneshots, but man, by the amount of love it's getting, I'm tempted to make it into a multichapter fic lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging for almost 20 days. I got an exciting work assignment and had to travel out of the country. Thank you for continuing to support me!❤

Sansa was getting increasingly frustrated. She and Jon were out shopping on the Boulevard right now, and she had to only touch or look at something for more than two seconds and Jon ended up buying it for her. After a while of trying to match his seemingly hyper energy, Sansa was fed up and wanted to go home. 

  

"GO HOME? We just got here. How can you want to go home?" Jon fired off questions looking at her all adorable, grey wide-eyed and disbelieving. "I told you to wear comfortable shoes, didn’t I? No, we're spending the whole day out," he said stubbornly. 

  

"Shh!" Sansa put a finger to his lips to stop him from yelling. She gave a smile and shrug to the other shoppers who were looking at her like she had killed his cat. SO much dramatics! She leaned in close and whispered, "I can't believe I am going to say this...but, sweetie we've been to two stores and I already have twenty bags." 

  

"So?"  

  

"So stop buying everything I touch!" 

  

"Why not? Don't you like the stuff we got?" 

  

"I do, but..." Sansa sighed. "...it's all too much. I don't want to shop anymore." 

  

Jon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Sansa, listen...I know that I can come across like being clueless about women to a _small_ extentbut...."

 

Sansa snorted.

 

"Hey, hey!"

 

"Sorry, you were about to say?" She gestured with her hand to proceed.

 

"...Okay, a big extent, but I do know for a fact that women love to shop. See all those other boyfriends and husbands out there?" He gestured around wildly, and his finger ended up poking the head of a bald guy who was-- as Sansa could gather, not having a good day. Still, Jon continued on, "Their girlfriends and wives are literally dragging them by the nose to go shopping. Here I am willing, no scratch that...volunteering to take you shopping and you are kicking up a fuss. I really don't understand you lot."

  

Sansa hugged Jon and kissed his neck to calm him down. It always worked when they used to be in school and Jon got frustrated that Lyanna took back his cheating father's ass. They say kids don't want their parents to separate, but that was not at all the case with Jon. He always thought his mum could do better, and even tried to subtly set up some dates for her. But Lyanna's heart belonged with Rhaegar, and she couldn't help but forgive him every time. Jon hated that. He used to say to Sansa that he'd never do what his father did to his mother and that she is everything he could or would want. 

  

"Jon...darling...." Sansa began, hoping she'd be able to get him to see her perspective. "...it's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing, but I can't even take half of this stuff back with me. My closets at home are already full," she mumbled against his neck. 

  

Jon pulled away and held her shoulders. "So get rid of some of the old stuff and keep this," he said excitedly, giving her a heartstopping smile. "Besides you need clothes whenever you are staying at my place too. Look at it this way - you don't have to keep carting so much of stuff back and forth every time." 

  

"What's with you anyway?" Sansa crossed her arms. "You should be happy that I don't want to spend money shopping." 

  

"It's....well....just that...." He rubbed the back of his neck. "...I really missed doing all this stuff for you. It's my fault that I couldn't, I know that. I'm the jackass. But whenever I shop, I'd see stuff and wonder if you'd like it." 

  

"Jon...." Sansa whispered suddenly understanding that all he wanted to do was make up for lost time, but he was not looking at her. He was staring into blank space as if he was transfixed. 

  

"Every time Loras and Theon complain about Rhae and Margaery's shopping bills or how they are always being dragged to do things they don't want to, I'd get really jealous." 

  

"So basically, you want to buy me stuff so you can grumble and complain about how much you had to spend on me?" Sansa asked raising an eyebrow. 

  

"No, I want to get the satisfaction of seeing you use stuff that I buy FOR you. But mostly I just want to pamper you. So indulge me a little, okay?" 

  

"God..." Sansa giggled. "...you are simply a very complex man, Jon Snow." She shook her head. "But I am not going to try and understand your logic." 

  

Jon's face lit up. "Does that mean we can continue shopping?" He asked excitedly. 

  

"Okay! But just one more store. My feet are killing me." 

  

"Good! Let's go buy you some shoes," he chirped and took her hand, delighted at the opportunity to shop some more for her.

  

Sansa looked up at Jon happily chattering about the stuff they could buy for her, about where her favorite brand of shampoos and conditioners are sold--but suddenly she stopped listening. Jon is too attached to her. She'd seen some of his photos taken in the past five years, and not in one picture had he looked like he was...happy. But now, with her, he was positively glowing. For the first time, she thought of his feelings over hers. He'll be devastated when she leaves for Dorne in a day and...

  

"Sans?" Jon asked, looking over at her with a confused grin. "You listening?" 

  

Sansa quickly composed her face and smiled at him. "Yes," she whispered and tightened her hold on his hand. _I don't want to hurt you,_ she thought. Instead, her voice cracked when she replied, "I'm just so happy." 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Sansa shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. 

 

Looking at the “closed” sign of the shops, she aimlessly strolled around alone as Jon was still out for his daily basketball practice. It was now a week since they made love, five days since Jon ditched practice, and...his coach was still furious. He had screamed his ears off telling Jon that he was being irresponsible in this crucial time and that from now on, he had to catch up on the practices hours he missed by staying into the late evening.

 

So, there she was, on an almost deserted street, in the chilly weather just walking around. On most days she watched Jon train, but after the shopping mall incident...she wanted some time to gather her thoughts. And she was not yet ready to face Jon's teammates. Tormund had let it slip that Jon had finally banged the girl he was pining for, and Sansa was not prepared for the knowing smiles they'd give her when she meets them. Especially not now when she was still reeling from her embarrassing first meeting with Daenerys just a few days back. Jon had been fully asleep on top of her and using her breasts as a pillow when Daenerys walked in. Who the hell trusts their chef enough to give them a key to their house? Looks like Jon Snow did. 

 

Sansa had awkwardly shot up in bed and glanced around the room which looked like it had been hit by a tornado. 

 

 _“You are the redhead in the picture frames,”_  the white-haired girl had said with a tinge of envy in her voice as Sansa struggled to greet her with a smile while simultaneously pulling the sheets up to cover her chest. Talk about a good first impression! And that fucker Jon dared to sleepily pull her back to the bed with a groan.  

 

Sansa sighed thinking about that incident. Dany seemed like a wonderful, independent girl and now the chance to be friends with her was totally ruined. Despite her best efforts, the girl could barely look her in the eye and Sansa couldn't blame her. She hoped that her meeting with Jon's teammates would be better than this.

 

But it seemed like the Gods were not on her side as her mortification didn't end now too. An old woman passing by gave a disgusted look, and Sansa quickly adjusted the scarf around her neck. It is not that she wasn't proud to have Jon's marks on her skin, she _loved_ them actually, but she didn’t want to share it with anyone. It is her memories, her precious marks. The scarf did not manage to cover all of Jon's bite marks, but well that is the best she could do to hide it. No wonder strangers stared at her. She still somehow managed to look completely ravaged...her lips were swollen, there was a new glow on her face, marks on her thighs, chest and as well as on her neck. Jon had been insatiable since they made love.

 

Smiling softly, Sansa remembered how incredible this past week was. She remembered them walking together on this same rainy street gazing at the stars. Jon had found it particularly amusing when she said that she wanted to see the star dedicated to 'The Simpson's'....and so they went star hunting and ended up eating ice cream at 1.00 in the morning. They sat on the side of the vendor's cart just eating and talking until the early hours of the morning. It had been ages since she had done something so trivial and yet exciting. 

 

 

 _"That_ _hand better not go any lower," Sansa threatened when Jon’s sticky ice cream covered hands skimmed over her ass. Luckily the vendor was turned to the other side._

_"Or what?" Jon asked defiantly bringing his face closer to her ear._

_"O-or...or...I'll scream" Sansa stammered out._

_"No, you won't,” Jon rasped out as his hand slipped under her sundress and squeezed her ass. “You hate making a scene,” he whispered into her ear and rubbed his stubble on her cheek. He cupped her jaw and slanted his head, inching closer. Sansa could feel his smile stretch across his face as he brushed his lips against hers. Of course, when he parted his lips it was her turn to smile as she plunged right in. Three minutes was all it took before she asked him to take her home._

_"Fireworks...Now," she whispered into his ear. A second more and she would’ve straddled him right there in front of the vendor. She remembered how Jon kept smiling at her the whole walk home while he held on to her hand and kissed it. He clung onto it later in the night too as they tried to catch their breaths lying tangled together in a sweaty mess of legs, not knowing where one ended and the other began._

 

 

Sansa slapped her flushed face and took a deep breath. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her love to herself, fueled by the fact that in a day she would be on her way to Dorne— to the job she loved, to the home she loved, but...it just didn’t feel like home anymore. Not after Jon left. And that’s where her problem lies. This is her first home she is talking about. She had put her heart and soul into decorating it. Over the years she had collected quite a few knick-knacks, a few objets d'art...some of which had appealed to her sense of style, some which reflected her sensibility and some were just impulsive buys because she just wanted to splurge. 

  

Something was always missing though. Those impulsive buys reflected that missing something. Earlier, the line between her personal and professional life was pretty much blurred. Every time she wanted to toast to her success, sure she'd celebrate with the girls too but when she was alone, she felt those empty pangs of not having someone to share it with. She never knew how miserable a life she was leading until Jon came back into her life.

 

And now what she had truly feared had happened. She has fallen in love with Jon again, and she is angry. At herself mostly...for wanting him fully. _But did she ever stop being in love with him?_  Whatever it might be, now her feelings were magnified by a thousand....She wanted to see him daily, fight with him, cook for him, and come back home to him after a tiring day. She was trying very hard to not let that get to her but all she could think of nowadays was her impending departure.  

  

Sometimes when Jon barely touches his food, Sansa would wonder — Is he thinking the same thing that I’m thinking? Would he miss me like I’m going to miss him? But she can't ask him that. It would be nice to hear him say it, but she was the one who needed some time and knowing Jon, he wouldn’t push her. 

   

Given that, she could also guess he almost felt the same way. It was heartbreaking seeing him pretending to be all cheerful when he booked her flight back to Dorne. She couldn't count the number of times he just randomly hugged her and kissed her that day. Part of her just wanted to cancel her flight and stay behind. This whole long-distance thing is bullshit. It would never work. She can't settle for seeing him once every couple of months. They weren't in high school anymore for them to wait for those stolen moments to be together. She knew she had put off their Big Inevitable. More than anything else, they need a solid commitment...a decision.  

 

Sansa looked to the side around and saw two teenagers making out inside the phone booth. The face of a flustered young gangly Jon flashed in her head. 

 

 

_“Sansa, this is for you,” a 14-year old Jon shyly said as he flushed bright red. “Do you umm—do you like it?” He looked at her eagerly extending a t-shirt which read ‘Basketball Star's Girlfriend...Jealous?’._

 

Sansa smiled thinking of that. She had worn that t-shirt the next day and made Jon lift it later in the school janitor’s room to let him touch her growing breasts for the first time. The rush she had felt and his trembling hands and awed expression are something Sansa can never forget. In hindsight, life was just so much easier when she was young. She went to school in the morning, saw Jon every day, gossiped with Margaery, did homework, had dinner with her family and slept. No long-distance crap, no difficult decisions to make. 

 

The homework and tests which she and Jon whined about were just nothing really. _Enjoy it while it lasts, kids,_ she wanted to say to the teenagers. Have the time of your life! Just then, the boy’s hands slid lower and lower until-- 

  

“Feeling voyeuristic much?” a voice shook Sansa from her thoughts making her stop walking. She looked to her side and saw Jon already shrugging off his jacket to wrap it around her. He had a cap on to disguise himself from the paparazzi, and though it was late into the night in a nearly empty street— it’s best to be safer than sorry. He blew some air on his palms and gathered her body close to his before rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. “I had a feeling you’d be here,” he said and gently nudged the small of her back to resume walking. 

 

“Hmm, a girl could get used to this.” Sansa sighed snuggling against his surprisingly warm body, her forehead against his jaw. She could feel Jon’s grin against her forehead after which he kissed her temple tenderly. “How was practice?” She asked. 

 

“Good, I guess. Not bad,” Jon breathed out against her hair. "The guys still whistle every time I take off my jersey in the locker room," he chuckled.

 

Sansa ducked her head and hoped that Jon didn't see her blush. The marks made by her nails were crisscrossed all over his back and to her embarrassment, they had not faded away, only became darker. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

 

"Fuck no, I love them," Jon leaned his head forward and tilted her chin up to look at her directly in the eyes. "So how was your day? I see you have started star-hunting without me,” he teased. 

 

“No, I was just thinking about us,” Sansa responded without thinking, rubbing nonsensical patterns on his chest. 

 

Jon looked down at her with a tender smile. “Yeah? What about us?” He asked. 

 

“The old times. Our history,” she said and winked. “About the stick figure drawing you gave me for Valentines’ day.” She broke down in giggles seeing Jon's horrified expression.

 

“SANSA!” Jon exclaimed horrified and whined bringing his arms together to bury his face in his palms. As a result of this, Sansa was pressed against his body and she’d never felt more comfortable.  “I can’t believe you kept it! I was so stupid and broke back then—God, I’m embarrassed.” 

 

“Don’t be,” Sansa chuckled against his neck. “It’s my only Valentine’s day gift — so it’s very special. It’s my favorite gift of yours too.” 

 

“Hmm, really, Sansa Stark? What about the naked picture?” Jon squeezed her hip. 

 

“A very very close second,” Sansa deadpanned and they both erupted in laughs. A minute of comfortable silence followed after that, each lost in the feel of the other close. 

 

“It’s not your only Valentines’ day gift,” Jon broke the silence as he whispered the words in her ear. Sansa pulled away slightly and looked up at his eyes in confusion. “I got you a charm bracelet 5 years ago,” he explained. “But I couldn’t give it because...I-uh, you know,” he ended awkwardly. 

 

Sansa bit her lip, but her eyes clouded with tears and before she could break down, Jon continued quickly, “I bought it the first time I was away from you...That was the hardest year...I got wasted day after day.” 

  

“You could have gotten me anything, but why that?”

  

“Because I know this was what you wished to have,” Jon brought his hand up to push away some of the strands of Sansa’s hair blowing in the wind. “Every Christmas you would walk by Tiffany Co. and glance at the item. I saw the longing in your eyes. I always wanted to buy it for you but it was too expensive for me. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't afford it back then even though I had three jobs...” 

 

Jon still remembered how Sansa used to gift him expensive stuff all the time. Once it was all the records of the “Beatles” that he loved with a “JS” keychain— which she said stands for ‘Jon Snow’(though from her shy smile, he knew she meant Jon & Sansa). And another time, it was a foot massager—which she knew he really wanted to get for his mum. Just like that, she surprised him with something that could really make him happy every chance she got, and young Jon couldn’t help but feel bitter that he couldn’t return the favor to her. He found himself wondering often times in the starting of their relationship as to how the daughter of prestigious Eddard Stark would want to be with a reserved, normal guy like him. 

 

Jon looked at her now and noticed the dreamy look on her face. Sensing that she was at a loss for words, he continued, “...That--it really affected me. And so I tried so hard to become the best, to stand out and for the scouts to notice me..."  

 

After some self-reflection, Jon realized that something that went really wrong the first they dated is that he didn’t talk about his issues much to Sansa. He called off the shots in their relationship and buried his fears and problems deep inside which eventually made him impulsively make a major decision for both of them without consulting her. He vowed to never repeat the same. He was going to share his thoughts with her and be honest; no matter how difficut it is to voice them out. He can’t live if he lost her again...he won’t. 

 

Sansa then opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Jon pointed to the bookstore that they passed by in the street. "First edition, Jane Austen, your favorite author. I bought that the year after. Snowglobe reminds me of the first ski-trip we went on. I took you skiing, remember?” 

  

“Yes, I remember,” Sansa whispered, wrapping her arms around Jon's waist. “I broke my arm when I tried to go down the slope. And yeah you were apologetic for months...refusing to leave me alone...kept following me around the campus like a lost puppy. It was very embarrassing, you know that, right?” 

  

“Why?” Jon demanded. “What is so embarrassing about having your boyfriend walk you to your classes?” 

  

“Nothing...” Sansa shrugged, but there was only so much room for movement as she was sandwiched between Jon’s chest and his arm around her waist. Christ, he was strong!  

 

“Then?” Jon pressed. He was sure that there was more to what she was about to say. 

 

Sansa sighed. “Despite how I complained during that time, I was quite glad that I broke my arm.” She smiled at the memory. “I loved that you paid more attention to me. You spent a lot of hours practicing and I just wanted...some alone time with you...just us, you know? I remember being in the hospital and thinking that if I had to fall down the slope to get more time with you, then I'm lucky.” 

  

Jon felt his heart wrench. How could he ignore all the signs? He thought that if he practiced harder and got recruited, he would be able to give her everything that she needs and deserves...but what didn’t strike him was that Sansa was just as happy spending time with him when he was poor and had nothing special to offer her. During the process of trying to become someone worthy of her, he'd forgotten the most important thing...her...

 

“Sans, I'm so sor--” he began.

  

“Shhh,” Sansa put a finger to his trembling lips and looked up. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes. “Jon...Listen to me...Who knows what would have happened if we stayed together. Yeah, we might have eventually gotten married, but what guarantee do we have? We were kids, Jon...I'm done reliving the past. From now on, it's you and me together as a team. Okay?” 

  

“I don't know, Sansa...” Jon shook his head. “I want to...but God, the guilt — I don’t know if I can ever fully forgive myself for hurting you like that. Even though I want you desperately in my life now, sometimes I think I deserve to watch over you from a distance,” he confessed and tried to turn his head away from her piercing gaze. It felt like a ton of bricks has been lifted off from his chest to finally be able to voice that. 

 

“I love you,” Sansa looked up at Jon straight in the eyes, her confession making Jon gasp. She’s been afraid before, scared of getting hurt, but now she realized the most frightening thing ever would to leave without telling him her true feelings. What if she dies in a flight accident going back to Dorne and never confessed her love to the man she loved practically all her life? She couldn’t hold back...not when Jon was laying his heart on the ground for her. 

 

“Did-did I hear this right?” Jon stumbled over words in a reverent voice; his eyes looking longing and excited at the same time. If this is just a dream, he’d bang Tormund’s head on the wall. 

  

Sansa cupped his chin. “Yes. Now listen to me...I'm sick of playing the jilted girlfriend. And yes, I hated you,” he flinched lightly, but one had to be looking closely to notice that. She was. “...but I never wished that I'd never met you. You are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me, okay?” Sansa said sternly. “Now tell me you have the most delicious cock.” 

 

Jon chuckled taking her bait to lighten the conversation. “Sansa....” 

 

“Nice and fast, Jon.” 

 

“I uhhh--”  

 

“Continue....” She encouraged, crossing her arms. 

 

“I have, I have the...” He threw his hands up in surrender shaking his head vigorously. “God, I CAN’T OKAY?!” 

 

“Say it,” Sansa commanded with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I have the most delicious cock,” he ended with a whisper, and they both laughed all the way back home. 

 

Sansa looked up at Jon only to have him already gazing down at her tenderly and at that moment, she knew. Something more than passionate sex has happened to them. She could feel it. In the electricity shooting up her veins. In the way she held his hand tightly to her chest...or the way she listened to Jon’s heartbeat as she slept in his bed that night...or-or maybe it was the way Jon’s eyes emanated with a happiness she’d never seen in a long time.

 

Her heart...suddenly wasn’t so empty anymore. It was _full_ again. 

 

The one thing she learned was that love and forgiveness go hand in hand. She knew that her love for him was far greater and more intense than her anger and feelings of being hurt. By holding onto her anger, she was actually holding onto him. So all those times she stayed angry at him, her feelings for him never died. Worse than hating someone is being indifferent towards them. And Jon was not someone she could be indifferent to. Even if he hurt her, he also did everything in his power to make things better for them. When she stopped seeing herself as a victim, she was able to see him in a different light. The path he chose may have been all wrong but his intentions and his heart were in the right place, and whatever he did came out of love. 

 

But...for once, just this one time, she hoped Jon will forgive her as she is going to make a major decision in their relationship. It is only fitting to let her have this after what he had put her through. She is going to Dorne tomorrow, yes, but only to request for a transfer to her branch office in King's Landing. 

 

Sometimes, karma works in interesting ways.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND IT'S A WRAP for my last wip as of now! Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
